


Unexpected Adventure

by AlishaXDawn1993



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/F, Ghosts, Horror, Love, Rough Sex, Scary Clowns, Unknown places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 64,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlishaXDawn1993/pseuds/AlishaXDawn1993
Summary: The first two chapters are slow I am sorry for that. The third chapter will be more exciting.  This is a story about Alisha and her love Dawn getting ready to go on unexpected adventure to places unknown. You see Alisha has this thing if seeing  single beings mostly a clown with sharp teeth sometimes with blood dripping from clowns teeth. But aometimes she sees white ghost wearing black boots or other unexplained beings of some kind. So when she sees one of these beings always something bad is going to happen. Today they get ready to go on there adventure. So enjoy this story I hope.  More chapters to come.





	1. On there journey

It was cold, sunny morning in October. The leaves were falling off the trees, foggy the kind you could probably use to cut it with a knife from top to bottom. Alisha was slowly waking up stirring around on her side of the bed, trying not to wake her love up who was snoring so loudly next to her. Alisha opened one eye cause she was hearing the wind blow that sounded kind of like errie noises. Alisha knew she had to get up to start her morning. She knew that today the two of them were going on a adventure day so that can mean alot of things. Some of it would be good, some very very bad. Alisha has the abilities to see unique visions. Some times she sees creepy clowns, or white ghost wearing black boots, other strange beings for just a couple seconds. When that happens it usually means that something very bad is going to happen.

  
Alisha stretched her body before she got out of bed to get the kinks out. She turned her head to the left saw her love Dawn sleeping so peaceful but snoring real loud. Alisha silently laughed was thinking I wonder if she snored that loud too. She slowly got out of bed, her feet touching the floor. She thought man the floor seemed so cold. She got up walked through the house to the kitchen area in which the back door was there . The dogs came running towards the back door. She thought they needed to go outside to do there potty thing. So the door was opened for the dogs to go outside.

  
Alisha started to make breakfast for everyone for herelf, her love, her two teenage boys. She made the OJ. Then she started to make breakfast deciding to make breakfast burritos, knowing her love always wanted for breakfast oatmeal with fresh berries on it with cream. The boys came down started eating the burritos. They both said "Morning Alisha." Alisha now stacked everything on a tray to take up to Dawn so she could enjoy her breakfast. Plus Alisha put her breakfast on the tray also so she could eat with her. Opps the flower in a vase I better get that.

  
Alisha made her way up the stairs carrying the food tray in her hands. Used her elbow to turn the door knob. Slowly opened the door. Dawn was laying on her side with her eyes opened with that smile, those eyes man to make any person melt if you stared into those eyes for a long period of time. So she put the tray down in front of Dawn. Dawn said smiling "Oh how sweet Missy." Alisha smiled at Dawn. The eye contact was so intense during the whole breakfast. When they were done eating, Alisha took the tray with the dishes away to the kitchen. During that time Dawn got up, started her day by brushing her teeth, showered, put her face on, then got dressed.

  
Coming down stairs Dawn was thinking to herself today my love & I were going to spent a day together that will be a magical moment or hair standing adventure. Dawn went outside to start loading the truck up. She noticed that the truck was already loaded, ready to go, thinking to herself , "How sweet my missy Alisha must have loaded the truck up." Alisha was outside standing with the keys in her hand dangling them. "Time to stat our adventure my love". Both of the women got into the truck. One of them got into the drivers seat. Off they went driving to places unknown. Where ever the truck took them, both of thought to themselves.

  
Dawn was singing some kind of Beatles song while Alisha had her head phones on humming away. Alisha did not like the Beatles. It seemed like hours driving but Alisha looked at her phone it as only 1 hour since they got on there way. She seemed very disappointed that the time was not later then it was actually was. She noticed that they were in the forest that made Alisha very nervous. Usually when those two driving through the forest it means bad, scary, eerie stuff happens that no one can explain. Only when she sees these beings that was mentioned that is when the stuff gets weird, strange, scary, very bad gonna happen.


	2. Exploring the unknown places

They must have traveled many miles until they saw a rest area so they decided to turn off into that rest area. They got out of the truck to stretch there legs, rest for a while before they go any further during there adventure. Alisha got the ice box out of the truck. Her mind said she was hungry. Also a 2 bags of food out. They ate staring at each other with each bite they took. Both of them said at the same time "I love you." Dawn & Alisha both laughed cause they said that at the same time. Each of them said "You owe me a soda pop." Laughed away. Dawn put everything back into the truck. The two left in the truck to places unknown. Back on the road again hmm isn't that a Willie Nelson song.

  
Alisha asked Dawn "Where are we going?" Dawn answered replying "No clue yet that is why it is an adventure cause no clue were we will end up." Alisha just smiled at her. She put her headphones on humming to the beat. As she was looking out the window in the woods was a figure she could not make out. So she focused her eyes, sure enough was a clown with sharp teeth blood dripping from them. She jumped. Dawn said panicky "Alisha are you okay?" Alisha replied "No, saw another clown but this time had sharp long teeth with blood dripping from them, smile at me, waving." Dawn answered "That is not good cause 95% of the time something bad happens to us or people around us." Alisha looked back into the forest where she saw the clown but the figure was not there.

  
They kept on driving to where ever the truck took them. Came upon a little town named Williams. It was small town with hardly anything in the town. It has a general store, gas station, grocery store. post office. They did not stop both decided it was a good ides to keep going while it is still daylight outside.  
We had in the truck weapons to protect ourselves just in case Alisha saw a vision of some kind like she just had. You name it they had it. Dawn is a black belt, Alisha can throw a mean punch, bite, kick, when her anger flares up her strength is 100 times more than normal.

  
Dawn was getting tired so Alisha told her to pull over, and Alisha would take over driving for a while. She pulled over so Alisha could drive. Got out of the truck so her love could get behind the wheel we were on our way again. Dawn was sleeping. Thought to herself "Dawn looked so cute sleeping breathing so softly. Alisha kept driving listening to youtube Char & Allie in which she always listens too.

  
Way up a head on the road was some kind of commotion and she was started to become worried. She thought maybe she had to wake up Dawn. Alisha tried to nudge her while keeping her eyes on the road. Dawn opened her eyes. She said "Why did you wake me up for?" Alisha told her "Look there is some kind of commotion up the road so should we be worried?" Dawn tried to focus on what was dead a head of them. Dawn told Alisha loudly " We need to get the hell out of here like NOW!" Alisha with that confused look on her face asking Dawn "Why, Is there a problem?" Dawn pointed straight ahead saying "What do you see about the people stopping the vehicle's." Alisha focused hard on the people who are stopping each of cars, trucks, at the road block, She saw there arm the was under the uniform, saw fabric color which clowns wear. . She turned back to Dawn with that OH CRAP sort of look. So Alisha slowly backed up the truck so no one would notice her doing this. Turning the steering wheel hard, with out making to much commotion drawn to herself. They were both were worried that they have drawn attention having everyone including these uniformed men in which they both knew were the clowns trying to pass themselves off as officers. The truck was finally turned around in the other direction on the road so Alisha slowly drove on drove way. Kept looking out of her side rear view mirror. Those two were finally on there adventure again. HOORAY!!!

  
Finally came to Eugene mid afternoon. Alisha was starting to feel tired, also seeing creepy clowns everywhere she looked so that was a bad omen maybe. She pulled the truck over so she could rest her eyes. Dawn asked her "Are you okay?" Alisha replied "NO." She was trying to explain to Dawn that she was seeing many clowns everywhere not people. Finally Dawn saw them also like Alisha saw them. They were all coming towards them with that creepy smile, sharp teeth that was dripping blood. Alisha put the truck in reserve running over some of the clowns, other were trying to get inside of the truck but no luck. The clowns were groaning, yelling at them trying to get to them. People were running everywhere to get away from the clowns. Some of the clowns were attacking the people in the town: hitting them, biting them with there sharp teeth, pushing them, also using a toilet plunger, and also using balloons to hit the people with. Blood everywhere. People, screaming, yelling for help, crying. Some of the people were trying to fight back. Yes, some of the people did kill them.

  
In the mean time Dawn & Alisha decided the towns people need there help. So they both got out of the truck.


	3. Killer Clowns attack the town

Hell was breaking loose everywhere. Alisha punched the clowns in the face, or any where on there bodies she could get a punch in. Alisha used her sword to try to kill them. On the other side of the truck Dawn used her Martial Arts skills to eliminate those happy faced demon clowns. The both were counting as they killed each one just like the little dwarf midget character Gimli from the trilogy The Lord of the Rings. Alisha told Dawn "I have killed 24, what about you?" Dawn said "Do not remember how many I killed." Each time they killed a clown a new clown reappeared. There was so much blood gushing out of the clowns face, body. Alisha threw another swing of her sword this time she sliced 15 clowns in half with there insides spilling everywhere. She thought maybe she spliced into a antery that cause blood spouting out all over the place. Dawn used her hands, arms, legs to fight, even broke a couple clowns neck. On the other side of the property the towns people were fighting the clowns, doing a good job at it, use every kind of weapon to do harm or kill them. They used anything they could fine that would work to defend those pesty clowns. Within 3 hours the towns people plus Dawn & Alisha has defeated every last clown in that area.

  
Every one was checking on each to see if anyone was hurt, traumatized by this terrble event that just happened. Dawn ran to Alisha to see if she was hurt. By the time she got to her baby, she was already standing, walking towards Dawn. They both ran into each others arms, holding each other tight. Crying, kissing each other on the lips, smiling. They held each other for 5 minutes, until they finally let go. Both of them ran to the other people who helped to fight the clowns to see if they were all okay. If they were hurt then they would try to help them, since Dawn is a register Nurse Practitioner she could tend to there injuries while Alisha bandaged there wounds, try to make them comfortable as much as they can be. Every one helped each other out. After everyone was seen who needed care. Dawn told Alisha "Let's get on the road before it gets to dark."

  
Dawn decided to take over driving for a while. Alisha was already in the truck waiting for her to get in. Finally they were ready to leave this place. Dawn decided to put her music on, she was singing to every song that played. Alisha of course had her head phones on rocking out to her music, also singing out loud. They have drove 100 miles before Dawn spoke up saying she was getting tired. Alisha looked up at the sky knowing it was going to be getting dark in a couple hours. Alisha spoke up saying to Dawn "If you are that tired why don't you drive until we find the next place to spent the night." Dawn replied " Yes that is a good idea."

  
Alisha looked outside singing to her self that one song "If You Love Someone. " Smiling to herself thinking about her love sitting next to her. Staring off into her own little world she noticed movement out in the distance to the right. Alisha squinted both her eyes to try to get a better look at the object to the right of her. With her eyes finally focusing in, to what caught her eye. Alisha said "Oh shit!" Dawn spoke up "Oh shit what!" Alisha replying "There is something or whatever in the forest staring at us." Dawn gulped as she spoke "Here we go again." When Alisha looked again the firgure she thought she saw, was gone. So Dawn pushed down the gas pedal so the truck could go faster down the road. Alisha said "Weeeee this is fun going faster." Dawn looked at Alisha laughing to herself as she kept on driving.

  
Up ahead was a small town if you would called it a town. Saw a gas station so she drove to there. She pulled up to the gas pumps. Alisha said "Honey I am dying for munchies." Dawn replied "Okay, but don't forget to get me ice cream'" Alisha said "You always want ice cream you goon." Alisha walking off towards the market that was attached to the gas station. Inside Alisha looked around inside of the store it was like walking into a grocery store so many yummy things to eat. Picking up drinks, Kit Kat , chips, burrito's, ice cream for the both of them. Paid for the yummies. Walking outisde she see's the truck parked next to the building. Alisha said to Dawn "Yes my love I did not forget your precious ice cream. " Dawn said "Thank you my love." Dawn said " Alisha if she would ask someone if there was any lodging around here I would really appreciate it." Alisha groaned, walked off. She came back saying "Down the road a few miles there are a couple places to spend the night at. " Dawn just smiled at her."

  
Alisha got back inside of the truck. Off they went again on there aventure to the unknown. A few miles down the road they came upon a cluster of places to stay. Dawn pulled over to the side of the road so the two of them can decide which place to stay at. Alisha did not really care so the decision was up to Dawn. Dawn started down the road until she found the one she wanted to stay at. It was like log cabins nestled in the forest the lay out was perfect. There were many vechiles parked in the parking lot. Dawn was worried maybe they could not get a room for tonight. Dawn went in then too see if there were still any rooms available. She came out waving the keys above her smiling. Alisha got out of the truck, getting all the luggage out to take into the room. She took the truck keys pressed the button twice to make sure the truck was locked. Dawn took a few of the luggage from Alisha. Then they came upon there room. Dawn put the key into the lock turned the key to the left until it clicked. Alisha opened the door, they both walked into the room. They dropped the suitcases, flopped onto the bed. I think within 2 seconds they were both sound asleep.


	4. Just A Day

The sun was shining in through the windows hitting Dawn in the face. Alisha was staring Dawns face smiling. She was thinking to herself, Dawn look's like a angel so beautiful. Alisha sat up, she was going to start he day. She decided to let Dawn sleep in since she drove yesterday she looked so exhausted. Alisha took a hot shower to wake up, get her body muscles loosed up, her aches & pains to go away for a little while with the hot water hitting her body. After spending 30 minutes in the shower she decided it was time to get out. Her skin was looking prudish like. Grabbed a towel slowly drying her body off the water that was on her skin. She grabbed some clothes, put them on.

  
Decided she was starving Marvin so she went in search of food. It seemed every hotel, motel, inn had a place to eat so the decision was a hard choice for her. In her mind she wanted country fried steak her favorite breakfast of all time. Alisha just picked a place her stomach was rumbling like crazy. Opened the door walked in she smiled to herself as she saw so many people inside enjoying there meal. She got seated ordered her country fried steak, tall glass of ice cold milk. She was on her cell when she heard a voice asking "If this seat was taken."Alisha was going to say "No but thank you!" She decided to look up. Guess who she saw!! DAWN. Dawn slid next to Alisha then planted a wet kiss on her lips. Then said "Good Morning Sweetheart." Alisha said "Morning back." Dawn asked Alisha " What is good here.' She replied "No clue, ordering the same meal I always get, silly."Dawn ordered the same thing she always gets oatmeal with berries on top. Then both of them sat in silent while they wolfed down there food. They looked like some renaissance people eating like there is no tomorrow. Both were ready to leave this place. Dawn told Alisha "We will come back some day to relax to this town."

  
Dawn took the first shift of driving. The truck was sure getting the carbonation out with this trip they were on. Dawn glanced over to Alisha she was sound asleep. Smiling to herself, she also was thinking that her love needed the extra sleep. You never know what sort of trouble is going to come around the corner. Dawn's cell rang. She answered it. Was her two boys, mother calling to ask "How things are going?" Dawn said "When we stop I will tell you everything but right now I am driving, love you guys."  
They were driving towards Idaho she wanted to get there before it got dark outside. She looked towards Alisha saw she was waking up. Afternoon sunshine did you have a nice nap. Alisha told Dawn "Sure did with a half ass grin on her face." Dawn said" You turn to drive, are you up for it." Alisha replied "Yes I am ready to drive, have so much energy inside of my veins." Dawn just laughed. So Dawn pulled on the side of the road. Alisha took over the driving for a little while. She decided she needs to play that song of there's. The song started to play. Dawn turned towards Alisha smiling singing the song with Alisha. Dawn said "Alisha watch where you are driving, do not look at me. "Can not help it, you are so sexy." said Alisha. Dawn blushed that made her more sexy. Alisha looked over to Dawn she was sound asleep breathing softly. She kept driving listening to her tunes.

  
Up ahead on the left by some old building stood a dark figure could not make it out she tried to focus her eyes to get a better look. But no luck. As she drove closer to the area she saw the dark figure still she could see a face that was attached to the body that was standing there next to a old barn, house. Alisha stated to worried, her anxiety was starting to flare up which means that is not a good sign. So she decided it was better to wake up Dawn, tell her what is going on before things start happening. Hmm mm Dawn you need to wake up like now. Dawn opened her eyes said "What is going on." Alisha told her what she saw but could not make out the face but not just one time been seeing this figure multiple times. Dawn told Alisha to keep on driving do not stop for no reason unless to use rest room or tired can not keep her eyes open. Dawn closed her eyes again to rest. As she was driving she was trying to her mind off that figure she keeps seeing with no face. Was noticing the fall flowers that were blooming in the grassy meadow to the left of the road, the changing color on the leaves, the tall cat tails, pussy willows in the swamp like ponds on the right. It made her smile. Thinking of Dawn & her at that one log cabin they stayed at with the leaves changing color, the trees all around the cabin.

  
Alisha was getting tired cause the truck was all over the road. Alisha was afraid she might wreck the truck if she kept on driving any longer. So She pulled the truck over off to the side of the road. Turned off the truck, made sure the doors were locked as she saw a figure she can not make out, it was making her antsy. Alisha drifted off to sleep must have been a while cause she woke up it seems like late in the afternoon. Dawn was still dead sleep. So Alisha started the truck she seemed well rested now so they could keep going to placed unknown.  
Alisha drove in Interstate 5 going North now. Thought to herself it is good to be back in Oregon. Coming into Salem she was kind of getting excited her dad's side of the family is up here so she wanted to see them. She took the Satanism River/Detroit Exit so she could drive to her Aunt Cheryl's house off of Maclay Drive. She turned right onto there street, saw Cheryl & everyone outside. Dawn woke up by the loud noises coming from outside of the truck. Woke up seeing all of these people surround the truck. Had a confused look on her face seeing these people wave, screaming. Alisha and Dawn got of the truck. Cheryl, Janelle, Jeff, Debbie, Grandma, Aaron was all there. They all wrapped there arms around the both of them. They were so happy see to Alisha. They all told them they could stay with them for as long as they like..

  
Alisha introduced Dawn to the family, saying this is my girlfriend Dawn Elizabeth. Everyone gave her hugs, said"Welcome to our family." They all decided to go out to dinner so now they have to pick a place to go eat. Old Town buffet everyone voted on. Then everyone can pick what they like. So they went there ate, talked, talked. Dawn felt kind of left out cause everyone wanted to sit by Alisha. Alisha noticed it so she told them she wanted Dawn to sit beside her. Everyone was ready to leave. Alisha drove following everyone back to Cheryl's place. Dawn did not want to stay the night but Alisha pleaded with her saying she has not seen her family in 9 years. Dawn said "Yes we can stay." Alisha said back to Dawn "That is why I love you babe, Thank you."

  
They all wanted to keep on visiting but Dawn said "We have drove for a while, we are both tired." You could see them being tired on both of there faces."Alisha says"I am sorry you guys but I am ready for bed." They all understood. Both Dawn & Alisha went into the room through there luggage down, fell onto the bed, asleep within seconds both snoring.


	5. Alisha is back in her Home State Oregon

Alisha woke up decided to open the door to one of the bedroms in Cheryl's house that they were staying at for a while. Cheryl was up she said "Morning, Alisha How did you sleep." Alisha replied "Wonderful slept right next to my baby girl." Cheryl asked Alisha "What do you want for breakfast?" She replied" Eggs, toast, bacon but for Dawn she like oatmeal with berries on it." Cheryl said "Okay I will have breakfast ready in no time Alisha." "Sounds good ," replied Alisha.

  
Alisha walked back to there rooms. Knocked first before she walked in so Dawn would know it was her. Dawn was laying on her side staring at Alisha. Alisha stared back at her saying "What?" Alisha said "I forgot to tell you that Cheryl is making us breakfast right now." Dawn said "Okay Dookie my love." Dawn got up, started to get ready for the day to start. She took off her pj top, then bottoms. Alisha was staring right at her naked body smiling, Aslisha asked Dawn "Can I have your body." Dawn said "No, not right now, Cheryl is making breakfast." Alisha said "I forgot she was making us breakfast, I am horny as hell for you." Dawn laughed said "You are always horny for me." So they both hurried up got dressed so they could eat breakfast. Dawn opened the door they both walked out into the living room. Cheryl said smiling "Were you guys having sex." Alisha turning deep red from being embarrassed, replied "No." Cheryl said "Sure." Cheryl had breakfast already on the table waiting for them to eat. They ate, then cleaned up there area on the table, put the dirty dishes in the sink. Dawn was going to wash them but Cheryl said " No you do not have to do the dishes you know." Dawn replied "I know but I wanted to help out."

  
Cheryl asked them so you guys are leaving to touring around Salem. Alisha said "We decided to adventure out tour for a little bit." Cheryl said "Have fun to the both of them." Alisha was already in the truck waiting for her. Dawn got into the drivers seat. They were driving onto Highway 22 towards Salem. Highway 22 merged into Mission St. So they continued down Mission Street then turning right onto Liberty Street passing the Library on the left side also City of Salem. Kept on driving til they came to State Street turned left continuing onto Front Street. Alisha said "There is Riverfront Park just like I remembered it to be like." Dawn pulled in the parking lot of the park.

  
They got out of the truck. Dawn said "Look, Alisha they have a carousel we can both go on it." Alisha groaned meaning she did not want too. Dawn said "Please babe for me let go on the carousel, PLEASE!" Alisha was not happy but she finally said "Yes anything for you." They went into the building that had the carousel in it, stood in line to purchase two tickets to ride. They got there ticket waiting in line to go on the beautiful hand carved carousel. Dawn was excited to go on but Alisha was not. It was there turn to get on the carousel, both wanted to ride side by side so they decided to pick a horse. Dawn saw a horse named Seahorse Dawn.

  
So of course she had to ride that horse. Alisha picked a horse named Grumpy Dust cause the horse had the same look as Alisha usually has. That horse was right behind Dawn. Alisha thought hmm! now I can stare at her butt now without her even noticng she was. The carousel started Dawn started singing, laughing just like a little kid did. Alisha of course was rolling her eyes like she always does at Dawn. The ride lasted a good 6 minutes which Dawn was impressed that it was a long ride instead of a short ride like they usually go for.

  
So they decided to walk around holding each other hands together before they walked to the ECO Earth globe. It has wildlife and culture from around the globe. Dawn had to take pics of Alisha standing right side the globe with that Beaker frown, rolling eyes. Dawn said "Alisha smile." Alisha said "make me." Dawn said "whatever." They kept walking past the playground. Alisha said " I remember this play ground playing with my brother John, other kids there. Finally they left. Dawn driving to no clue where really. Alisha did not know where to go. So Dawn drove to Minto Brown Park. Alisha said "I remember this park me and my dad went here to go fishing all the time." "I miss that very much." Dawn said "Let's get back to Cheryl's house it is getting late in the afternoon I do not want to drive in rush hour traffic in a place i do not even know." Alisha replied "Yes Babe."

  
Made it back to the house. Cheryl said "Did you guys have fun. Dawn replied" Yes had so much fun." Alisha said "Not exactly my kind of day but I did it for my love Dawn." Dawn asked Alisha You want to take a nap." Dawn was winking at Alisha to get her attention so she knew what Dawn meant about the wink. Alisha finally got the hint. Dawn whispered in Alisha's ear "You horny." Alisha said "Duh!"


	6. Make Love Together

"Let's make love all day in bed, is that okay with you," said Dawn. Alisha said "I am okay with it." So they told Cheryl that they were going back to bedroom for having sex. All Cheryl did was smile, laugh. Dawn shut the door behind them with that look she always has. She pushed Alisha on the bed. Dawn said to Alisha "I want to spoil you if is that okay." Alisha replied "anytime babe." Dawn was trying to get Alisha's clothes off, she told Alisha to stand up that would be easier to get them off faster. So Alisha was tying to get out of her clothes as fast as she can while Dawn was kissing her on the lips. Thank god Alisha already had her shoes off cause that would be a frustrating situation with her shoes on. Alisha was completely naked, she got on the bed. By that time Dawn already removed all of her clothes too. Both were laying next to each other. Dawn kissed Alisha with a hot, wet kiss, her hands moving all over the body as Dawn kissed her. Alisha was on fire with desire. Dawn slowly moved her lips to Alisha's neck, kissing away while her hands touch her pussy. Putting her two fingers up inside of her pussy she found her clit, began to rub it back & forth. Alisha's eyes on her love to see her face. Alisha was moaning, hips were bucking she wanted love now but knew she had to wait for it. Dawn whispered in her ear "Hmm you are so hot, wet down there." "Do you want me to stop?" Alisha replied "Hell No!" Dawn continue to move her lips from the neck, down the front of Alisha's chest to one of her large breast, kissing softly. Then Dawn moved her lips to her nipple started to suck it slowly with a few times nipping it with her teeth. With her one hand still caressing Alisha's body while the other hand had two finger were up inside of Alisha's pussy, slowing going in and out, going further in every time. She could hear Alisha gasp, moan. Dawn took the two fingers out of Alisha's pussy so her lips could explore down there for a while. Dawn's lips slowly moved away from those nipples, down over the tummy , down further to that special place. Her wet lips came in contact with the opening of that yummy looking pussy. Her tongue slowly broke through the lips of the pussy, her tongue kept going deeper, deeper inside. She was having fun torturing Alisha with passion. One finger was rubbing her clit back and forth that was driving Alisha so crazy. Dawn looked up saw Alisha playing her large breast caressing them, pinching her nipples. Dawn's tongue continue to go deeper into her pussy, Dawn could feel the inside of Alisha's pussy pulsate wanting to cum. Alisha screamed "I am going to cum baby." So Dawn decided to go faster to make her cum. Alisha started to shake, moaning very very loudly. Dawn kept moving the tongue faster inside of her. All of sudden Alisha came just as Dawn took her mouth away. Dawn smiled said "how was it babe?" Alisha replied "That was so intense, thank you."

  
Alisha pushed Dawn on the bed to be her turn to be spoiled. Alisha decided to started at her feet licking, kissing, sucking. Slowly working up her body. She glanced at Dawn noticed her skin had goose bumps on it. Alisha silently laughed in her mind about the goose bumps. Her mouth, lips, tongue continuing going upwards trying to get every inch of her body. Dawn started to gasp, groan softly. Alisha licked both knee's noticed Dawn laughing. Dawn replied "I am ticklish on, behind my knees please stop." So Alisha continuing upwards kissing, licking, sucking her body. Got to her thighs so she went into between them, spreading them wider. Alisha's lips starting at the right knee working her way up the left inner thigh with her kissing, licking, sucking going up towards Dawn's sweet smelling pussy. Her lips almost touch the opening of her baby's pussy lips. She stopped brought her mouth to the right knee working upward licking, kissing, sucking the inner thigh until she came in contact with her pussy lips. Alisha stopped again. Leaving Dawn hornier than she was cause Alisha stopped. Dawn said "Why did you stop for I almost came." All Alisha could say was "Just because." Dawn said "You meanie." Alisha continuing with her lip journey which is at her pussy. The tip of her tongue enter the sweet smelling pussy slowly going in further & further until her tongue could not go in any further. With one of her fingers rubbing the clit up and down driving her love even more crazier. Alisha loved to listen to Dawn while they were making love, also keeping eye contact in which it was important. Alisha stopped started moving upwards towards her small perky breasts. During that time Alisha's fingers went back to her pleading pussy who wanted more love given. Dawn said "Hey not fair to stop like that." Alisha told her "Life is not fair." Continuing going across her tummy, to her ribs, then the out line of her breasts. Slowly licking, kissing, sucking every inch of the body. The tip of her tongue reaches the nipples. Alisha is watching Dawn's reaction to her love making. Dawn just was gasping, moaning, groaning so she must have been enjoying the love making. Alisha nipped at the tip of the nipples, then taking her tongue going back and forth licking it with hot wet tongue. Her tongue continuing upward move towards her neck circling around the whole base of her neck. Got to her face so she decided to kiss every inch of her face. The fingers kept going in and out of Dawn's pussy but faster. Alisha could feel Dawn's hips grinding bucking, pulsating against her fingers. Another finger rubbing her clit faster & faster. Alisha heard Dawn starting to moan more loudly than before, shake every second, breathing heavily. Alisha thought maybe her love was having a heart attack cause of her eyes looking like they were going to pop out of her eye sockets. But no she was cumming hard shaking violently. Alisha stopped what she was doing to watch Dawn cum. Dawn laid there for a few moments i a daze. Then reality hit she glanced at Alisha just smiled at her said one word. "WOW."


	7. Exploring Oregon

Alisha and Dawn laid there in bed trying to recover from the intense love making that just happened. They decided it was time to get up not spent the rest of the day in bed. So they got dressed. Opened the door. There was a note on the dinning room table explaining there were going to be gone for a while. There was a key for them to use if they decided to leave. 

Dawn and Alisha decided since it was early yet to see more of Salem. They drove around to see places that maybe Alisha would remember. Some places she did and some places she did not remember. Alisha remembered Bush Pasture Park on Mission Street and High Street. With the awesome play grounds, rose garden, Bush House (It is a house that has Arts and Crafts in it for show and for sale), jogging trails, on the weekends they have soap box derby's. They parked. Got out of the truck, started walking hand & hand through out the park. They even played on the play ground., swinging on the swings, sliding down the slide, climbing on the jungle gum, even played hopscotch. At one part of the park by Bush house in another play ground there use to be a wood house they built. other stuff but now there is new play ground equipment there. They decided they were done checking out the park. Dawn was driving on High Street til they got to Owens Street then turned right keep going it turns into River Road South til you get to Minto Brown Park. Since early in the story they were going to go to Minto Brown Park but Dawn changed her mind. she wanted to go back to Alisha's Aunts house before rush hour traffic. When they got to Minto Brown Park they take the road all the way to the parking lot. Parked the truck, got out. Starting walking the many trails they have there. Over by the ponds they walked to, Alisha remembered being there with her dad fishing. That made her sad cause that was a good time in her life with her dad when she was still a kid. They both were walking the trails having fun. They were walking slower now they knew they were getting tired from all of the walking they did. Had to walk all the way back to the truck that was a long ways away. Finally got back to the truck both got in, drove away singing songs that were playing on Pandora. Got back on the main road to head back o Cheryl's house.

When they arrived back there, everyone was there on the back patio enjoying each others company, also munching on food that was set out on the table outside. Cheryl yells to everyone "They are finally back so I can start dinner." Everyone says "About time, we are all hungry here." Alisha hugged everyone, started visiting with each one of them. They hugged Dawn too. Cheryl brought out the food, everyone sat down to eat. The food was eaten. Alisha and Dawn did the dishes between splashing water onto each other. Also putting the bubbles from the dish water to make a bubble beard. Finally finished cleaning, putting away the dishes for Cheryl.

Dawn wanted to go for a drive some where to get out of the house. So Alisha and Dawn left in the truck to places unknown. They decided to drive to Dayton in which Alisha talked to Dawn about so many times. Drove through Salem then across the Center Street bridge to West Salem, then onto Wallace Road til they came to Dayton. Then they came to the intersection of Ferry Street and 2nd street. Alisha told Dawn see where the bank is those metal stairs in back leading upstairs we use to live up there. Dawn turned left onto Ferry Street (Alisha pointed to the left as they drove we use to live upstairs those huge windows were our bedrooms) past the park that was on the right hand side. Drove past Roamn's Market/Pizza that was on the Left, past Seufert Winery to 5th Street turned right until we got to our old house on the left. It was a historical house. They sat out front of the house for a while. Then turned around to get back on Main Street drove so they could eat at Block House Cafe. Alisha told Dawn she ate there all the time when she lived there. Also when Terry her step dad and her flew up to Oregon she ate there with her grandma Wilma. They walked into the Block House Cafe sat down, saw Erin and Jason who own the place. They remembered Alisha and the rest of the family. They stood at the table talked for a while. Alisha ordered her usual, Dawn had her usual also. Finished left, said goodbyes to Erin & Jason. Went on there way back to Ferry Street so Alisha could show her the grade, jr high, high school Alisha attended. Dawn told Alisha "It will be dark soon so we better get back." Alisha said "Okay." They were drove down Wallace Road listening to songs on the radio. Alisha was just staring out of the truck window when she saw a figure standing off in the distance. She thought to herself "Here we go again."


	8. Run! They are coming!

As both of them were going back to Cheryl's house. Dawn was still driving it so dark out, there were no lights on Wallace Road. Alisha was to busy watching every thing, place they went by on the road. Alisha was deciding if she should tell Dawn about seeing another figure of some kind so just forget about it. But it was creepy, scary looking that got Alisha so worked. She was actually terrified. Alisha thought about for a while as she was still looking out the window to see if she would see it again. As they were getting closer to West Salem she saw dark figures with glimmering eyes staring at her. She closed her eyes., then opened them back up quickly. The dark figures ere still there staring at her with those glaring eyes. It made Alisha very uncomfortable. She looked again this time they were slowly walking towards the truck. Alisha said "Dawn, I forgot to mention that I saw dark figures with glaring eyes back there." Dawn replied "Honey, why did you not tell me this sooner. Alisha said "Dawn, They are coming out of the tree's, old building towards us right now." Dawn looked over to her right saw them coming towards the truck in which was still driving down the dark eerie road. Those dark figures were getting closer to the road. Alisha said "So what are we going to do?" Dawn spoke up saying "Either we stop the truck killed them or just keep on driving." Alisha replied "No clue what to do." So Dawn kept on driving knowing that they are going to kill a lot of people or they just want to go after the two Dawn and Alisha. Dawn finally got into West Salem kept driving across the Marion Street Bridge to Cheryl's house. Both decided that they can not stay with Cheryl it is to dangerous cause it would get Cheryl, Nick every one around Alisha to be killed. Alisha did not want her Grandma Wilma killed so she agreed with Dawn to leave. They drove up in the driveway of Cheryl's place. The used the key to unlock the door. Walked inside of house. Cheryl was still up. Dawn said "We have to leave, something has came up." Cheryl replied "I am sorry to hear that but at least we got to visit with you and Alisha that is all that counts." So they all hugged each other, cried also Cheryl did too. So they got there stuff packed back into the truck. Alisha went back in to see if they forgot anything. Cheryl gave her a huge hug, also some food, snacks. Cheryl said "please be careful." Alisha told her "I see a figure (could be a clown, white ghost like figure with black boots, some times blurry figures that I can not see the face or body) then it vanishes, then bad stuff happens not at first." Cheryl looked concerned, worried. Both of them headed out of the house ready to headed on there way.

Alisha told Dawn "That she would take over driving for a while, if you needed to get some sleep my love." Dawn said " Sounds like a plan." So Alisha got into the drivers seat, started the truck backed up, went on there way again to places unknown, people unknown, even to dark side. Alisha decided to take interstate 22 for 5 miles then turn onto I-5 south leaving to go back home. It was dark not many cars, trucks, semi trucks on the freeway. Alisha had her mug of ice coffee in her hand drink away trying to stay awake. Dawn was sleeping so she could rest since she drove all day. Then she would take the next shift to drive. Drove by Enchanted Forest Amusement Park them Willamette Valley Winery. Alisha thought my family and I use to go to Enchanted Forest all the time. Kept on driving down I-5 south past Jefferson, Albany, coming to Corvallis. Alisha decided she need to stop to go pee, rest a few minutes before she gets back on the road again. Dawn woke up asked Alisha " Are you doing okay?" Alisha replied "Yes I am okay just needed to rest, I had to pee like a race horse." Dawn got out of the truck to go pee also, rest her legs cause she had them crossed wise on the seat in the truck. Dawn saw Alisha sitting on top of a picnic table starting off in space. Dawn asked her "What are you thinking of?" Alisha glanced at Dawn saying "Just seeing that figure plus the other ones we saw." "Then why me seeing this figures, no one else does." "Just not fair." Dawn said "Sorry wish I would see the figures but you are special cause you can see it, not one else can." Alisha turned away walked back to the truck got in. Dawn walked to the truck opened the door got in without saying a word.

On the road again they went. Alisha driving she had to keep her mind off of those what ever they were that is why she took over driving. Also Dawn was exhaust so she needed some sleep that was another reason why Alisha was driving for her to get the rest she needs. The truck was on the freeway traveling south. Dawn was passed out with her head against the window sleeping. Alisha was listening to her music, singing to the songs. Just as she was about to sing her favorite song she saw a bright light far away in the distance on the freeway. Tried to ignore it as she kept driving but the light was getting brighter hard to see the road in front of her. So she put her hand above her head so she could shield the light that was shining bright. Kept on driving into the light. Dawn was sill asleep. Alisha would have loved to have Dawn wake up now. So she could direct her in the right decision. Alisha said "Dawn, please wake up I really need you right now." Dawn's eyes opened she moved her head upright, yawned and stretched her arms out then brought them back down. Dawn said "Honey, what is going on?" Alisha answered "There is a bright light up ahead keeps getting brighter.." Dawn looked straight ahead saw the bright light coming towards them. Dawn replied "What is it?" Alisha answered "No clue what it is." Cars, trucks, semi's, motorcycles were driving on the freeway like there was nothing wrong. So maybe they were hallucination's or illusion's they both did not know. Alisha blinked her eyes, then opened them back up, the bright light was gone. She shook her head shut her eyes for a split second, opened them back up to see if the light was really gone. Dawn said "Where did the light go?" Alisha answered "I do not know but I am fearing that something bad might happened soon." Dawn said "Great Alisha that is what we need now, another thing bad happening to us." Alisha said sternly "Not my fault when I see things, then bad things happen." Dawn looking at Alisha "I know but I am really get tired of it, you know." Alisha said "I know, I am tired of this whole bizarre mess that we have woven into our lives."

Not seeing anymore bright lights she decided to kept on driving way into the night until she starts to get tired. Alisha glanced at Dawn noticed she fell back to sleep, softly snoring away. Alisha needed to pull off the road so she could get into the ice chest to get herself an energy drink. Dawn woke up. Alisha told Dawn "Go back to sleep my sweetie I had to pull over to get an energy drink so I could stay awake so I could keep on driving." She put her favorite song on turned up the volume of the radio so she could hear the song better, the loud noise of the music would keep her awake until the energy drink takes affect." She is enjoying her music, thinking of Dawn like she always does. Started to get tired cause she was all over the road. Did not want to get pulled over nor get into an accident. Gently she nudged Dawn to try to wake her up. Alisha was saying "Dawn I need for you to wake up, I am getting tired." Nudging her harder so she would wake up. Dawn stirred but kept sleeping, no movement. Alisha was starting to get agitated. Alisha said "Dawn, wake up I am falling asleep." Dawn finally woke up. Dawn said "What Alisha?" Alisha replied "I need you to take over driving, I am falling asleep at the wheel." Dawn said "What's wrong Honey, okay no problem." So Alisha pulled over to the side of the freeway. Got out, stretched her legs for a while. Dawn also got out of the truck. She walked around for a while to get her legs relaxed. They both started walking towards each other with that look on there both of there faces with there arms held out like they were trying to reach out to each other grabbing them closer. Alisha already had her lips puckered up, Dawn grabbed her, then there lips touched and started kissing each other passionately.


	9. The Attack

Dawn went into the drivers seat and Alisha both climbed in at the time into the silver truck. As they both sat down they looked at each other, laughed. Both said at the same time "You owe me a energy drink or soda." Dawn took off rather fast from the side of the freeway. The tires squealed out as she drove away. So they were back on the freeway again. Dawn enjoyed driving. She put her favorite group on The Beatles sang to each song as they came up. Alisha had that frown on her face cause she dislike the Beatles so she put her head phone back on so she could listen to her music on high so she could not hear the Beatles playing. Alisha was singing to her music just as Dawn was singing to her's.

  
Alisha saw up ahead in the freeway a flurry object she was afraid to focus on it fearing that it might be something bad. Alisha said "Dawn watch out there something in the middle of the lane in front of you." "Please be careful." Just as the truck was coming up to the object. Alisha was hearing little clown cars drive horns. Alisha was getting scared. Dawn went into the lane to go around it but the object got in the same lane she changed into. So she changed into another lane but the object continue to follow the truck every time it made a lane change. Dawn told Alisha "You know what we have to do RIGHT!!!! Alisha replied "Yes my love I know what we have to do." So Dawn tried to safely get off the freeway without getting into a accident. Once Dawn pulled over she stopped the truck.

  
They opened the door, jumped out. Alisha with her ninja sword strapped to her right side and machete strapped to left side. Dawn just had her black belt skills to fight off who ever. Dawn glanced that Alisha's breast they looked so good. Alisha said "What are you staring at Dawn, you mean these." Alisha lifted the front of her shirt exposed her two full firm breast. Dawn smiled said "Put your breast away only I can see them." "Alisha said "Dawn you want to see me naked right now?" Dawn replied "Yes but not right now on the side of the freeway, unless you prefers to fight naked." Alisha laughed, went onto what she was doing tracking the object. Then reality hit they were still on the side of I-5 freeway waiting for that flurry object to attack.

  
All of sudden they heard a loud bomb. They both turned around saw thousands of clowns with razor sharp teeth coming there way. Dawn said really on the count of 3. 1, 2 3!!! So the attack began. The clowns were everywhere but the people who were on the freeway in there cars, trucks, etc were on Dawn & Alisha's side. So the not so lucky people, the clowns smashed the windows took the people out either beat them, or ate them blood everywhere. The ones who Mae it out of there car, trucks ran to safety in the direction of Dawn, Alisha. There was one clown dressed like a fairy trying to bug Alisha, that clown was getting on Alisha's nerves. The clown said "Alisha whoo hoo over here you can not catch me stuck his tongue out at her." Dawn told Alisha do not listen to any of the clowns okay!! "They are trying to get your attention so they can distract you then attack you least expect it."

  
So the people plus Dawn, Alisha fought the killer clowns one by one. Dawn with her black belt skills punches, kicks, throws. Alisha with swinging her ninja sword this way, that way cutting them in half, cutting them this way or that way, punching them, biting them, kicking them in the clown balls, taking her fingers clawing there eyes out of there eye sockets. Using her Machete she cut there limbs off the blood spraying out of there bodies as she chopped away. Most of the people pulled over to try help if they could. Ones with kids, elderly they took them to a building close by to make sure nothing happens to them. Protected them from harms way of the clowns. Alisha looked like a scene out of Red Sonja movie fighting scenes covered with blood wearing a clown hat (The clown hat was not in the Red Sonja movie) Even the police pulled over to help defeat them but guns did not stop the killer clowns. It seemed like once they all thought they killed them, the clowns came back to life. It was a never ending fight.

  
Dawn ran to the truck went behind the seat got her weapon a toilet plunger she use this way back when, when the clowns first attacked them outside of her house. You see it is a inside joke between Alisha and her mom about a certain toilet plunger with a little bit of brown stuff on it that saved the day. Dawn used the plunger to throw stuff into clowns faces but most of the time they ate it so she used it to bash there heads with it. Then there was Renee showing up at the most unconvinced places to ask for Alisha to take her back. Alisha loved Renee but Dawn held her heart. Dawn laughed while getting Alisha's attention "Sweetie sorry to bother you while you are fighting but your girlfriend showed up again asking for you to take her back." Alisha said "Who you have my heart Dawn." Dawn said "Renee, you silly goose" Alisha replied" Oh okay." She was to busy killing clowns to notice anything right now. One of the clowns got a hold of Dawn bringing it's teeth right by the side of her face but the slide of the ninja sword that Alisha held cut into the clowns body killing it instantly. Alisha glanced in the other direction saw hundreds of while flurry ghost with black boots on coming there way. Alisha yelled at Dawn" Baby do not want to ruin your evening but we have more coming our way." Dawn says "Piss Off." Everyone looked up groaned said we have to defeat them all in loud voices. So the flurry white ghost, still left were some killer clowns all ran towards everyone. Everyone including Dawn, Alisha ran towards them with there weapons ready to kill whatever is in it's way.


	10. The Final Attack

The rest of the killer clowns & white blurry ghost with black boots were running towards them. The people continue running towards the enemy along side of Dawn & Alisha with there weapons ready to strike the bad guys at any time. Alisha was in front of every one ready to kill use her anger to strike them. She knew when her anger came it was 30 times stronger than normal. Dawn was okay with that using her anger only to kill monsters, or any unknown being. Alisha took her first swing in this continuing battle the second time within a half hour of the first attack. Her sword sliced through a clown in half as the other half started to run away as blood gushing out of the halves that were sliced apart. Dawn used a sword plus her hands to kill them one by one you can see them drop, also body parts and blood flying everywhere. The people that stopped to try to fight them off, most of them survived but some did not make it they were attacked killed by the clowns, ghost. This attack lasted an hour. Dawn, Alisha plus the people who were helping were beginning to get tired but they were not going to stop until the last one was killed. Not one was left in that attack standing but the good guys. Dawn and Alisha hugged each other tight, crying, glad each other were okay. The all cheered cause they won this battle for now.

  
Little did they know that more was coming but it was a matter of time before they appeared.

  
So everyone checked each other out to make sure that they were all okay. If they were injured they were taken care of, then transferred to the hospital for care. Also you had to think about what this attack did on the human brain seeing killer clowns plus white blurry ghost with black boots is never seen by anyone in this day and age it is not possible. So no one would really believe you if you said this. Also you have to think about seeing the blood, guys gushing out of a body that takes a toll of someones brain, mental state.

  
The police , fire, EMT's sirens were in the distance you could see the blaring red, blue, white ghost nights flashing in the dark. Dawn and Alisha walked through the blood, body parts to get to the other side were every one was the people who came to there aide. Yes there were bodies of clowns, ghost scatter among the people who fought for there lives to save strangers, fight among stranger to protect everyone from these monsters. The police, fire, EMT's finally arrive. They got out of there rigs running towards everyone. They all stopped dead in there tracks of what they saw in front of them. Some shook there heads, some were just staring in disbelief, some said nothing but stood still seeing clowns, ghost laying everywhere plus people sliced, diced, torn apart, beaten, stepped on all over the area. The chief walked up to us asking us if this was actually clowns, ghost but us playing tricks on everyone. The people there did not like what the chief was saying so they started to yell, shake there heads. Everyone who fought this battle was getting pissed that the chief would even think of that they were pranking people. That was insane they all thought. Then reality hit the chief of police he actually did not know what to do, how to handle this, or what to say to the people, officials outside of this situation. Dawn and Alisha came to the rescue said to the chief "Everyone here will help, guide in any way is that right everyone." Everyone yelled "Yes we will help to the best of our knowledge, you can count on us."

  
So now the part that the chief had to do was call his boss explain without his boss thinking he was a nut case or made this up to score points also get attention to be famous. Dawn & Alisha plus everyone was with the chief when he made the call cause he needed people so they could back up his story. He had a lot of people to back up his story so he was happy that he did. In case the boss, other people higher up in the department did not believe what had happened. The chief put his cell on speaker so everyone around could hear, voice of what happened. His boss did not believe yes he thought it was so kind of prank. So someone yelled "Why doesn't you come down see for yourself what happened." "There were people hurt, killed down here, some with trauma from what attacked us." "They were killer clowns, white blurry ghost with black boots on." "No, all of us do not need to be admitted to the loony bend. " "It happened so deal with it." The boss said on the other end "I am on my way." People were coming left and right to help they did not believe what they saw or the stuff they heard but they helped everyone that was there that needed it. 


	11. The Waiting Game

The chief plus everyone else was waiting for the chiefs boss plus people that were higher up in the department will probably arrive with the boss or some time afterwards. It was a waiting game now. The medics took care of all of the injured folks, if really injured they were taken to the hospital for more medical care. The folks that were not so lucky who died trying to fight off the monsters they were tagged with there name, birthday were transferred to the morgue. The bodies of the killer clowns, white blurry ghost with black boots on were still laying on the ground everywhere. There bodies, body parts, blood every where. Dawn said to everyone "Well they have to believe this happened when they show up see the real thing without no one touching the evidence. " Someone spoke up saying "They will think we hired a movie make up artist or monster expert to fake this all to make it all seem real." Dawn said "No, cause how cn anyone fake this they have to believe." "Doesn't anyone have this all on video from a cell phone?" Bunch of people spoke up "Yes, there are a bunch of people who took footage of what happened here last night."

  
Dawn notice Alisha was hurt so she came to her rescue to check her out, tend to her injuries. Dawn asked Alisha "Oh my love are you okay?" Alisha replied "I am fine." Dawn said "No you are not, stop trying to be brave & strong for me." Dawn saw that Alisha had a gash to her forehead that had dried blood on it, also her right arm blood was flowing from the open wound. Alisha had bite marks all over her body so Dawn tried to clean up her wounds. Dawn had bandages, cotton swabs, peroxide, medical tape, gauze rolls, antibiotic creme. Dawn also had in the truck numb its injection shots so she gave one to Alisha's right arm in the open wound. Dawn could tell by the look on Alisha's face that it hurt she was not letting it show especially the love of her life Dawn. Alisha was all patched up ready to get up try to walk around with Dawn right beside her just in case she fell.

  
A couple cars, vans showed up with food for everyone. People were happy to get food cause most of them were hungry, some had not ate since last night. The chief yelled real loud so everyone could hear what he was saying. "Everyone some nice people brought food for everyone so either you can come up get it yourselves or if you can not get it yourself then someone will be bring to you." The lead person that brought the food for everyone said "Someone called it in, paid for the whole thing, no clue who it was." People lined up for the food they had out in buffet style. They had everything you can think of was there. Dawn glanced at Alisha she was already walking towards the food with that wide open hungry, starving eyes. Alisha said "Food, Food." Dawn realized she was hungry so she ran up to where Alisha was standing. Dawn said "I decided I was hungry after all." So the both of them got a plate, bowl, fork, spoon, knife, napkins. They served each other up with different kinds of food. Now they were trying to find a place to sit, eat there food. They found a nice shady place under a tree. Ate there food, drank there beverage. There stomachs were full. Dawn collected the trash put it away in the plastic trash bags the food people had by the food buffet tables. The food people left after collecting all of the food tables, trays, misc stuff.

  
You could hear sirens in the distance coming this way so everyone figured it was the important people from the department finally coming this way. It was 8 department official SUV's shrieking there tires coming to a complete stop. They jumped out of the SUV's had that total shock look on there faces like they could not believe there eyes what they saw before them. Everyone watched to see what they would do next. The captain came over to the chief said "Wow you were not lying I really thought it was some sort of prank or something." "Come with me so we can check out these bodies of what ever they are." The other people from various departments were already taking pics, writing down stuff, touching the specimen with gloves on of course, wearing face mask so they would not get contaminated. So the chief and his captain looked at the surrounding bodies. The captain had that bewildered look on his face, shaking his head. He said" Take me the people who helped with killing these monster type specimens." The chief lead the captain to the people including Dawn and Alisha who helped kill them. Dawn saw that the captain was coming there way so she spoke up "We all managed to eliminate the problem with the help of other drivers who assisted in the fight to kill them all." Alisha looked up saw in the distance saw another dark figure hiding within the tree's trying to blend in with the branches, bushes, grass, down tree limbs, tree's. Alisha spoke up "Hmmm Dawn I see a dark figure over there in the horizon blending in with nature." Alisha pointed to where she saw the dark figure. Dawn saw nothing. Dawn explained to the captain about Alisha seeing these figures for only a second then they disappear. That usually means something bad will happen soon or some time down the road. Sometimes it is rare but Alisha see's a figure and nothing happens but that is very very rare.

  
The captain yelled "You guys, I need you to take a look over there, pointed in the direction the team needed to check out that area for any thing that looked suspicious. So the team made there way over to the place the captain wanted them to check out. They were searching over, under, moving, looking every square inch of the area the team was. The found nothing. So the captain called on the radio they need more squad vehicles, also the medical examier, many body bags so they can cellect the unknown specimens so they can clean up this place ASAP before the media heard about this tragic event. Within 15 minutes the other squard cars plus the medical exaimer showed up. They got out of the vehicles stopped dead in the tracks of the sight before them. The captain plus the chief follwing behind walked over to them telling them about everything. That it needed to be cleaned up, record ASAP before the media hears about it. They all said "Yes sir, we will work as fast as we can." "You can count on us." With everyone from the department helping they got it all done the tagging, recording the data, taking pitures, bagging each the corpses in an hour. The captain, other offcials were impressed how fast they did all of the stuff that needed to be done. Now it was time to collect all of the body bags put them in the vans, trucks take them all to the morgue so they can examine them properly. They loaded the last body bag up then they lefted to head towards the morgue. All that was left in the area was the clean up crew to clean up the blood that was remaining. 


	12. More road trip adventure

Dawn and Alisha stayed around for a while to make sure all of the people were taken care of, taken to where they need to go. The ones whose cars or trucks were okay to drive home to where ever they were going to at the time of the attack. All was left there was the blood cleaning crew plus the chief, Dawn, Alisha. Dawn said to the chief "I am sorry this happened but thanks for coming to the aide of all of us, believing this event actually happened." Dawn also said "We are going to get on our way to places unknown." Chief replied "You girls have a safe trip be careful of killer clowns, white blurry ghost with black boots or any other being from the unknown world." Alisha said "We will we promise." "It was a pleasure to meet you but not under this chain of events." Chief said "Same here."

  
Alisha wanted to take over the driving for now. So they both got into the truck, buckled up. Finally on the way again. Dawn resting her head against the window of the door with her eyes shut. Alisha had Pandora on listening to tunes humming to the music. Alisha was hearing grumbling noises she did not where it was coming from until she realized it was her stomach making that noise. So she thought about it for a minute "Wow have not eaten for 7 hours now no wonder my stomach is grumbling like it is. She thought the first food place she sees she is going to stop to feed her stomach which thinks it's dying of lack of food. Alisha saw up ahead was a In and Out so she decided to stop there. She got closer pulled in went to the drive through to order. Someone on the speaker came on "May I take your order." Alisha replied "I want a double cheeseburger, animal style fries (If no ones what a animal style fries are: Is fries with melt cheese, grilled onions, thousand island dressing on top.) Also chocolate shake. The speaker said" Anything else." Alisha said "No thanks." Got to the window paid the cashier then to the next window to get food. She parked the truck so she could eat. Munching away on her food. Alisha was thinking man this really hit the stop. Now it is nap time.

  
She needed ice coffee so she had to find a place that sold coffee. It was hour now driving she was about to give up on seeing a coffee place when she saw a huge sign that said COFFEE!!! She saw the sign got so excited that she almost wreck the truck. Dawn during this time continued to sleep through everything that was going on. She had to find a parking place first before going inside to get her caffeine rush. She parked the truck. She glanced at Dawn in which was snoring quite loudly at the moment. Alisha opened the truck door to get out then walked to get her coffee in which her body really needed to wake up. Opened the door walked inside. It so full of people but 2 people in line. Alisha thought to herself "Good not much people standing in line to order." So it was her turn to order. Alisha told the cashier "I would like to have a X-Large blended mocha chocolate chip with a 3 shots of espresso in my drink." The cashier replied "It will be $4.75 please." So Alisha gave the exact change to the cashier. Alisha was waiting patiently for her drink. They called her number for her coffee. Alisha looked up saw her drink. She thought to herself "Man that is so huge, not sure if I can drink of this." She opened the door to leave, walked to the truck sipping her delicious drink. She got to the truck unlocked the door, climbed right in. Put her drink in the drink holder, started the truck up. There were no car in front of her so she pulled forward so she could get back on the road (AGAIN)

  
Once on the road again Alisha was listening to her music, drinking her coffee, her stomach was full now she needed a nap. That would be so perfect. But can not with a frown on her face. Looking at the scenery as the truck went by she noticed a weird, unusual sight. She slowed the truck down. Decided she better wake up Dawn since this might turn to become ugly. She pulled over to the side of the road, stopped the truck. Alisha shook Dawn saying "Baby, please wake up I need you." Dawn started to stir a little bit. Dawn opened her eyes. "Hey baby." replied Dawn. Alisha said "I think we have a problem." Dawn said "What honey pooh." Alisha said "Up a head is a strange object in the middle of the road not sure if it is tiny, small, medium, large can not get a good look at it from this distance. Dawn said "Can we turn around go a different route." Alisha told Dawn "Yes a mile back was another way but longer than this road is the shortest way." Dawn told Alisha "Let's back track then turn off on that exit take the long way." "I will switch places driving now." "I am well rested now." Alisha spoke up saying "Good I could take a nap even tho I had coffee." Dawn said "Go get some sleep you look tired." Dawn hopped in to the drivers seat while Alisha climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. The truck headed back to where they came from.

  
Dawn was focusing on driving being aware of everything around her. She found the exit that was the longer route to the same place. She turned onto that road so were a bunch of other cars & trucks. She was enjoying seeing the houses, farms, meadows, countryside, old buildings, everything it was so beautiful to her. Had the window down enjoying the wind hitting her in the face. With the wind blowing against her hair made it flow backwards. She was thinking of when she was a little kid sitting in the car seeing the country side with her parents driving. Alisha was sound asleep as she glanced her way. Dawn loved Alisha so much she was glad on a road trip with her to enjoy every waking moment together.

  
She continue on driving but aware of her surrounding so when the unexpected pops up she is ready for it, Dawn started to get hungry so sh e decided that she needed to feed her stomach that was really hurting. Up ahead she saw a Vegan place so she decided it was the best thing since her stomach was not feeling so good. The place was called Vegan Kingdom we serve the healthy ones was there saying.. Dawn thought that was the most stupidest name for a vegan place. So she stopped the truck. She decided to go in order her food eat there inside. She turned to Alisha was going to tell her that she is stopping to eat at this vegan place but Missy (Alisha) was sound asleep snoring away with each breathe that Alisha takes. Got out of the truck walked towards the place to eat. There was so many cars so in Dawn's mind that is a good thing. That means it is a popular place or a huge scam the owners parked all of these cars here to make it seem like there are a lot of people here.

  
So Dawn walked in the vegan place there were a lot people everywhere. But she stopped dead in her tracks cause there were those clowns, white blurry ghost with black boots in this vegan place inter mixed with every day people having lunch. Watching the ghost eat as they swallow there food you can see the food go down into the stomach. So freaky Dawn thought to herself.The clowns & ghost both acknowledge that she was there. So Dawn order got her food then she walked out more like running to the truck as fast as she can. Unlocked the truck got in, put her lunch on the seat. Then started the truck, spud out of there as fast as she could with her tires spinning out of control. Dawn seemed to handle it pretty well keeping the truck under control without rolling across the parking lot or even in the road. Alisha woke up frantically woke up with that look on her face. Alisha asked "what is happening." Dawn answered" you do not want to know. Alisha replies "Yes I do, please tell me." Dawn finally told her. "You see Alisha I walked into this Vegan Kingdom to get something to eat." "I went inside guess what there were clowns, white blurry ghost with black boots on in the place eating among normal people eating lunch." That is when I decided to order lunch, get it, hen leave, then get the hell away from this place and creatures unknown. Alisha could not believe what Dawn was telling her. She shook her head back and forth actually confused cause she just woke up from being so sound asleep. Then jarred a wake aruptly by the truck going fast. Dawn trying to handle the steering wheel when that happened, so she would not kill the both of them.

  
Back on the road she finally slowed down but decided to call the chief to tell him what she saw at the Vegan Kingdom. Alisha dialed the number so the cell would answer inside of the truck. Chief answered the phone.........


	13. Just Fucking Crazy

  
This chief Simon may I help you he said into the phone. Hey chief this is Dawn

  
the lady who was that change of events that happened remember. Dawn said"You told us to call you if you see those things again." "Well I have they are inside of a place called Vegan Kingdom." The chief said "I know of this place, good food I might add." Chief also said "How many were there inside?" Dawn replied " 20 clowns, 32 of the white blurry ghost with black boots on." "They were not doing anything wrong as of when I was in there, chief." Chief asked "Where are you guys now." Dawn told the chief "Far away from that place, far away from them." Chief said "Thanks for the heads up, Dawn." Dawn said "Any time sir." Alisha pressed the end button for the phone on the radio display.

  
Dawn kept on driving for a while . Alisha was wide awake she could not go back to sleep to busy worrying when the next attack would be. Dawn asked Alisha "Missy are you hungry?" Alisha replied "Yes I am starving." Dawn said "So am I, so lets stop when we see the place to eat, okay." Dawn kept driving it was for a while. Dawn said to Alisha "Can you take over driving getting kind of starry eyes in a daze I am not sure if I can drive anymore safely." Alisha replied "Yes my love I will drive." "It will give you a change to rest get some sleep in case an attack comes about." Dawn said "Okay cause I am tired, have no energy at all." Alisha told Dawn "I love you Dawn you know that forever and ever." "Dawn said back "No I love you more Missy."

  
Dawn got out of the truck so Alisha could get behind the wheel. Alisha hopped in the drivers seat, Dawn got in on the other side. Alisha started off down the road to find a a place to eat. The town's & cities were to far apart so she did not know when the next town they will be coming to. Alisha saw no green signs saying how many miles to where the next destination was. It seemed like she was driving forever until she saw buildings coming into view. There was no indication of any town or city they were coming too. Alisha was thinking maybe this is all dream or the clowns and the white blurry ghost with black boots on had put Dawn and herself in a reality world or another detention or just got rid of all signs in the world to confuse everyone. The truck that she was driving was getting closer to the building. There were cars, trucks, motorcycles, semi trucks on the road too so it was not just them guys being the only one around. The buildings got closer and closer soon the truck was almost in close view of the buildings from the road.

  
So Alisha took the first exit to this community of buildings it had a green sign with arrow pointed to merge off but no name of what this place was. It was just something eerie about this whole situation. So she came to the road turned left to go under the over pass towards this city or community of building or what ever this place is called but who knows. All Alisha cared about was eating right now so she was looking for a place to eat at. She saw a bunch of places to eat at but they did not sound good to her. Then in the far distance down this road she saw the place she wants to eat food at. She saw Chick a Fillet coming coming and coming as she drove further down the road. There it was on the right side of the street. Alisha noticed a lot of people everywhere walking, driving, playing in the park, just a normal town with no weirdness. Anyway Alisha turned into the parking lot of Chick a Fillet pulled in a big spot to park the truck. Alisha woke up Dawn told her "We are here to eat so if you want to eat let's go inside." Dawn perked up. They both got out of the truck were walking hand and hand to the place to eat. They went inside, waited in line just to order food. They rogered there food then got a number. Dawn went to get something to drink at the soda station. Dawn came back sat by Alisha, gave her a kiss on the right cheek. The food person brought out the food took the number with her, the food was nice, hot. Alisha had a wrap with southwest dressing on it. Dawn had grilled chicken nuggets, small salad to eat. They ate there food talking away about just stuff, also they both love each the way they do. They finished there meal. got up put the trash in the trash area they have there. They left holding hands.

  
Dawn said "I will drive for a bit now if that is okay with you Missy." Alisha said "I do not mind at all." Alisha got in. Then Dawn go into the drivers seat started the truck. Drove out of the parking lot turning left to back to the main road. Just seemed that they were driving a long time they were still in the city. Alisha told Dawn "Maybe this place does not want us to leave so when we drive we just keep on driving in this city or what ever this place or dream or what it is called." "It seems like we have driving for a long time we have not left to get back on the main road." "I do not want to be here, Dawn." "I think it is time to go back home don't you think Dawn." Dawn replied slowly "It is about time you said this, I was ready a while ago but you seemed like you were having fun so I did not want to ruin it for you." First thing we have to get out of this place back on the main road then head back home to Gilbert Arizona. Dawn said "I miss the boys, mom, dogs, work." Alisha replied "I miss everything too, I miss my mom also." "Can wait to go home." Dawn said "I see the opening up ahead so hopefully then we can get back on the road figure out which direction we need to go to get us back home." Alisha ended up laying her head next to the window she dozed off for a bit. Dawn listening to her favorite music it was loud, she was singing to the song even tho she could sing worth a crap. The cell phone rang so Dawn answered it" Hi mom we miss you, when are you guys coming home." Dawn replied "I miss you two, also grandma, the dogs." "We are heading home now have to find the best direction to get us home." They said "Awesome can not wait to see you and Alisha, we love the both of you." Dawn said back "I love you guys too, so does Alisha but she is sleeping right now so that is why you have not heard her talk." The call was ended Dawn was homesick now.

  
She stopped on the side of the road to check the map so she could take the best route home. She looked at every option every route to get them home. So she knew they had to go this way even tho it looked longer but she did not want to go the same way in which they had that serve tragic attack on them plus the drivers on that freeway a lot of people died, got injured. so she thought maybe if they took the longer route it might not happen. Dawn then remembered that Alisha saw a figure way back when, so far nothing happened knock on metal (no wood available to knock on wood) that does not happen. Dawn had a enough of weirdness, clowns, white blurry ghost with black boots on to last a life time but she knew when Alisha saw a figure something will happen down the road in some point in there lives. She just wanted it stop like now...


	14. On the Way Home

Dawn drove for a couple hours singing to herself songs, also thought about everything going on in her life. Her boys, mom, her dogs, her love Alisha that she loves very very much. The goal was to get as far south on I-5 closer to home. The freeway seemed like to stretch forever it was like seeing the same scenery over and over. Her eyes were in a state of daze vile so she had to pull over on the shoulder of the freeway but she saw signs saying Rest Area up ahead. So Dawn decided to pull of into the Reat Area for a while to get some sleep for a bit. Dawn looked over at Alisha she was still sleeping snoring away. So she put a pillow she found up against the drivers window so she could lay her head on the pillow that was against the truck window. Before she shut her eyes she noticed a storm was coming this way so she was glad she was in a spot that will shield the truck. So hours past they were both sleeping away catching some zzzzz's. When all of sudden they both heard a loud boom then another boom! That startled Alisha only that it woke her up. Alisha jumped so high that she hit the top of her head of the truck. Dawn on the other hand slept like a dead rock. Not even a stir from her body just snoring away. 

Alisha after hitting the top of the head hard she looked outside it was stormy, dark, thunder rumbling, lightening brightening up the dark sky, buckets of rain you could even see the wooden bucket if you look closely hahahaha. A lot of rain coming down it looked so icky out. Lightening bolt went across the dark sky. Way back in the distance she saw a happy clown waving at her with that clown grin they wear on there face. Alisha turned her head so she was not looking straight at the clown. Then she turned back to look for the clown but was not there. She closed her eyes tight thinking it was a hallucination maybe, She opened her eyes saw the clown about 2 feet away from the truck grinning at her. Alisha looked over at Dawn she was still asleep snoring away. Alisha screaming "Dawn please wake up I need you, please." "Dawn, wake up." Alisha was shaking Dawn to try to wake her up from that deep sleep she is in. Dawn was coming out of her deep sleep. Dawn said "What Alisha , it is so important that you need to shake me so hard like you just did." All Alisha could say was "Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmmmm," pointing at the front wind shield." Dawn turned her head to look at the front wind shield saw two scary looking clowns in front of her truck grinning at her. Dawn said "Oh Shit Alisha we have to kill them." Alisha looked at her said "NO." Dawn said "Alisha do you want to live or die well as long as I am with you does not matter to me." Dawn gave her that Dawn look in which Alisha hated knew that look was not a good thing. Alisha changed her mind she said "Yes Dawn I will help you kill them." Dawn said "Now you are talking the right way." Dawn was ready to fight but was waiting on her love Alisha to get ready to fight. Alisha took a deep breathe closed her eyes she thought maybe this was one hell of dream she was having. She opened her eyes guess what!! The clowns were still there. 

They both got out of the truck started to fight the two clowns but out of the corner of Alisha's eyes she saw more running towards them. Alisha yelled at dawn "Look here comes more clowns this is just so peachy. Dawn looked for a second up to where the clowns were coming from. She had that pissed off look across her face and Alisha knew not to mess around with Dawn when she has that face. Dawn thought some how she had to get in touch with Chief Simon tell him that clowns were at this certain Rest Area in Southern Oregon. So the chief could warn the officials down in Southern Oregon. While Alisha was fighting all she could think of Dawn if she okay. Alisha with her sword she sliced in half one of the clowns with blood gushing everywhere. Dawn kicked her foot went through one of the clowns stomach got stuck. So Alisha had to run to get Dawn's foot out of the stomach of that one clown she was fighting. Alisha got Dawn's foot out then they were back fighting off the clowns one by one. All of the noise woke up the semi truck drivers, plus other people waiting out the storm, or sleeping in the cars, trucks there was nothing much they could do in the rain when it was pouring down like it was. 

The people who were at the rest area decided they were going to help these two women kill a bunch of. So everyone got out tried to help kill the clowns. Some shot the clowns with guns, others punched them, some people used knives so they cut/sliced them so the blood was going everywhere. Yes some people got killed from clowns attacking them. The good thing was over half of the clowns were killed in this battle between humans and grinning clowns that kill. Dawn got a way for a second to call Chief Simon. She pressed his number it started to ring. Within a few seconds Chief Simon answered the phone. Dawn told him that they were being attacked by grinning clowns at a rest area in Southern Oregon during a terrible storm. The people who was at the rest area came to Dawn and Alisha's rescue. Dawn told him that "Many people died but so did many clowns died too from the attack.""That he needed to warn the police down in this area of these clowns." Chief told her "I will get right on this ASAP." Dawn said "I knew you would." The line went dead. So Dawn went back to fighting the clowns trying to save the people of these clowns that kill. Alisha was slicing, dicing, hitting, biting, punching, head butting, sitting on them, stomping on there bodies. Dawn was using her martial arts to kill them off. Other people were stopping to try to help kill those clowns. It was a blood bath at this rest area. The rain was washing away the blood but the insides of the clowns were slowly moving with the water as it flows down the way. The fighting lasted for hours until all of the clowns were dead laying on the ground, parking lot. Everyone who was there who could check on the others helped the injured but the ones who did not make it died trying to help. The clowns well they all died. The people who helped with the attack cheered cause they won kill all of them clowns but they also cried cause they lost so many people who tried to help. Dawn could not find Alisha any where she was running trying to check everyone to see if they were the love of her life but no luck..


	15. Missing Alisha

Dawn was going crazy with worry about if Alisha was okay, hurt, kidnapped, eatened, sleeping, bleeding, just hiding from them, or just saw a place that served food she was there eating. Dawn had that pissed off look like so help me if someone hurt my Missy that would not be a good time to be around her.

  
Alisha woke up in a foggy state like she was drugged with something, she figured out that she was in a building of some kind. Thought she heard someone talking but it as to far away so all she heard was mumbling. Alisha did not understand mumble kind of talk. All she remembers is the fighting in the rain using her sword, using her arms, legs, feet, to kill those clowns, When the last body of the clowns dropped she heard horn noise like from a little clown car or a ice cream truck kind of noises. She turned around to see where it was coming from. She remembered walking towards the direction that the noise was. Saw the car, saw the colorful clowns smiling (Yes she wanted to wash those clown smiles off of there faces.) She was done with all types of clowns. Alisha just wanted to be back with her love Dawn. She was not tied or taped up or anything just stuck in a room. She was laying down since she did not have her cell to keep her busy, bored out of her mind.

  
Dawn was going out of her mind with worry. Was searching everywhere, knocking at people's houses to see if they saw her, or took her in. Tears were coming down her cheeks thinking of losing her Missy girl. The chief called asked Dawn "If she found Alisha yet." Dawn replied "No!" "It is my fault I left her for a minute I should not have." The chief said "It is not your fault stop beating yourself up about it." "You can not be her protector forever." Dawn said "Yes I can be her protector, I love her don't you get it." Chief said "Yes, I understand but just do not be to hard on yourself promise me that." Dawn said "Promise." She ended the call. Went out to search more for her love. Dawn posted flyer's of Alisha, did everything to search for her but nothing as of yet.

  
Back in with Alisha she was trying to think of a escape plan. Alisha thought to herself that Dawn must be worried about her, trying to find her. Little did Alisha know Dawn was closer to her than she thought but Dawn did not know Alisha was right around the corner. Dawn did not even know it. Alisha heard some talking far away she was trying to make out what they were talking about but could not understand what was being said. She was laying down dozing when all of a sudden the door burst opened clowns, white blurry ghost with black boots on, white skinned people (Alisha figured they were vampires) The normal looking people she did not have a clue who they were. One asked her if she was Alisha. Alisha said "Who wants to know." The guy said "So your honey Dawn is a doctor right so she can get drugs right." Alisha replied "So what if she is, she is not going to do it." The guy laughed said "She probably would if it means us killing you, since she loves you, you are her world." "Yes she would do anything for you, her 2 kids, mom, dogs." Alisha knew deep down inside of her that Dawn would do anything for her, plus her family." "So what now ." asked Alisha staring angrily at them. You will make a call to Dawn telling her you will meet her but the people who have you want something in return. When Dawn asks you, you will say they want a lot of drugs, medical stuff in return by a certain time, if not they will kill you.

  
They handed Alisha the phone. One guy said "Make the call to her now!" Alisha took the phone as she cocked her head to one side (like when either a vampire or werewolf changes or a very mentally disturbed person cocks his head back and forth making that cracking noise, then those eyes.) So Alisha dialed Dawn's phone. Dawn answered "Hello this is Dawn." Alisha replied "It is me my love I am being held hostage they want you to steal some drugs and medical supplies if you do not do it they will kill me." Dawn yelled through the phone "Hey you shit head idiots you better not hurt my Missy." The one guy said into the phone "We will hurt or kill her if you do not follow the instruction we give you." Dawn said "What do you need." The one guy said "We need as much narcotic meds you can get, other meds you can get your hands on, plus medical supplies as much as you can steal." The line went dead. So Dawn called Chief Simon. Chief Simon answered the phone "This is Chief Simon can I help you?" Dawn spoke up "Listen Chief, This is Dawn, some people have Alisha they just called asked me to steal drugs, other medical supplies if I do not do what they asked me too they will either hurt her, kill her." Chief replied "You can not give them what they want." Dawn said "I know but I am going to go save her, kill them all." Chief said " Dawn, you can not do that either." Dawn said "Watch me I will ask people to join me in the hunt for Alisha." Chief said "I am on my way down south so do not do anything stupid okay." Dawn said "I will." Dawn hung up the phone.

  
Dawn ended up getting most of the people that help her and Alisha fighting the clowns, white blurry ghost with black boots on. Dawn was so grateful of the amount of people who showed up to help her in finding Alisha, help with her with rescuing Alisha. Dawn had everyone gather around her. Dawn spoke up "Thank you all for showing to help me find Alisha, also bring these bad whatever they are to justice or just kill them. The crowd cheered loudly raising there fist up wards. Dawn told them to go in groups of 4, on no certain reason no one goes out alone you understand me, you got that. Everyone went on there way with guns, swords, knives, bats, hand held flame throwers, hammers, some one who get rids of ghosts, garlic, white birch wooden stake, bottles of Fireball to help (Hahahaha)

  
Dawn had her group of 3 knocking on each door of a business or breaking into warehouses that no one was around to let them in to see if Alisha was in those places held hostage. In the faint distance Dawn heard some music the song "Yellow Submarine." Dawn laughed cause she knew who was playing this song. So Dawn played some music back there song "If you Love Someone."Alisha heard that song she was crying cause she knew it was Dawn trying to find her. The door burst open in came everyone. "Why are we hearing music." Alisha already hid the cell some where where they could not find it but not on herself cause they would search her for a cell, if they found it that would be deadly for her. Alisha told them to search her cause she has no cell or nothing since they took everything from her. The one guy said "Time is almost up so I hope you little Girlfriend comes through or you are toast." Dawn and the three people on her team went down alleys, streets, dead ends, fields but right now they were down an alley when she heard music again so she told everyone to quietly walk around look in windows, sheds, any where you think they might be hiding Alisha.

  
Dawn kept hearing Beatles music so she followed the music. She stopped put her hear up against the buildings wall, sure enough she heard Beatles music that Alisha hated so much. So she quietly called the other teams to tell them that she found out where Alisha is. Even called Chief Simon cause he was texting saying he was in town wondering where she was, so he could help in the search for missing A Nelson. He was ready to call it in to the media when Dawn texted him saying she might have found where her Missy is, text him the location. Chief texted back "Outstanding." "Just do not do anything stupid Dawn okay." Dawn hung up the phone before she could answer him. She said to the whole team "Let go in , kill everyone who is in the way only not people who are just sitting there or a bystander. " Dawn goes up to the front door, the others go to the back, to all of the windows that are there so just in case someone tries to escape. Every one was at there post ready for some action. Dawn kicked the front door in. Everyone that was in her team rushed through the door way with having two people at a time together so they could spot each other never be by themselves. The other teams had people trying to escape through the windows but the team were to hold them until the police arrived. There was another team guarding the front door for escapee's so they could not leave. Dawn and her team went room to room to see if anyone including Alisha was in there. So far no luck. That made Dawn more pissed, more sad. They checked all of the rooms no Alisha but tons of people who the team had held would not let them escape no matter what until the authorities came.

  
So there a basement that had a lock on it, so Dawn took bolt cutters broke the chain that had the lock on. One of the team members busted down the door. Dawn plus the team silently went down the windy stairs with there rifles held in shooting position ready to fire if needed. Dawn looked around the corner saw Alisha (Dawn thought this was too easy no one fighting them, WHY.) Dawn mouthed "I love you" to Alisha. Alisha mouthed "I love you" back to her. Dawn saw movement so she yelled to the team be ready I saw movement, she radioed the others saying be careful there is movement inside of the house must have been in secret rooms and doorways waiting for them.


	16. The Search for Alisha is still on

Dawn was on guard every step she made. Dawn turned around Alisha was gone. Her heart sank. She screamed "Alisha where are you, please answer me." She had two choices here first one to save and find the love of her life Alisha, second choice to save her team. She decided to do both so that was she can find, save her love, also save her team. First she was with her team trying to find all of the team members so she knows they are safe. Since the radio was not working right. They had to do it the old fashion way. It took about 15 mins of searching everywhere until they came upon one of the teams checked to see if they were all okay. Now they had two teams looking for the other ones before the huge hunt for Alisha. Dawn decided they needed to fix the radios so they could reach the other teams member. So they could response back. Dawn did a little of this and that, twist one wire, tightened a bolt, used a bread tie to twist wires together. The big test now to see if she fixed all of the radio's. One of the guys in the team turned one on the radio worked. So they tried all of the radio's guess what! They all worked better than before. So Dawn grabbed one of the radio's out of one of the guys hands. Turn on the radio said " This is Miss Dawn is anyone there, if so please pick up, announce yourself." A voice came on saying "This Jake, we were worried about you guy thought you all were missing too just like Alisha is." Dawn came back on saying "No, we are all good, safe." "Almost got Alisha but then she disappeared but I thought it was just to easy back there." Jake said "How do you mean Miss Dawn." Dawn replied "Well the house was so called empty, just to quiet for my taste." Jake said "That is a good call then." Dawn said "Where are all of your guys at so we can all regroup?" Jake said"By the house next door, you will see us." Dawn told everyone to still be careful while they were searching for the other team members. 

  
Her cell rang so Dawn answered it" Hello this is Miss Dawn." It was Chief Simon saying He was there, he was looking for her and her team. Dawn told Chief Simon "Well we are at Ivy Ave the intersection before is Renee Dr." "You can not miss it." Chief said "On my way." Dawn said "See you when you get here Chief." In the mean time Dawn and the team were still looking for the other team that was missing but not really missing just scoping out areas that Alisha and those who ever has her are at. Dawn used the radio to call Jake the leader of the other team "Jake are you there, Jake." Jake answered "Yes I am here." then Jake said "We see you guys, we are on our way just stop wait for us okay!." Dawn came back saying "We will stay there until you are in view." Then Dawn said "Roger Ramjet okay." Dawn told the team "Jake's team is on there way, so stay put until we see them in view then we will walk over to them." "Then re group search more places for Alisha." Dawn started to hear Beatles music again but the volume was so low but she knew the beat of the song. Dawn thought to herself maybe it was a clue from Alisha, or maybe it was a trap for them. But either way she had to find out. She was so worried about if she is okay or not. 

  
Dawn heard movement so she told the team to be ready for anything so lock and load your weapons. The drill was to always go in two's never go alone. Dawn radioed Jake "Jake, If you can hear this, we are going to go to the alley that is two houses down from where we were going to stay at waiting for you." Jake came back saying "I told you to wait for us." Dawn spoke up "I know Jake but I was hearing that Beatles music again.." So I had to follow it." "You know me." Dawn said "Jake there are some empty buildings we are going to check out so just radio us when you are at the alley."The team went out two by two's down a alley that had some empty buildings. So they decided to check them out. Dawn split them up two by two she had Dylan who was one huge man did not smile for anything but sometimes you see him grim but that is only some times. Dawn and Dylan went up to one building slowly she opened the door peering inside holding onto her firearm. Dylan nodded his head, pointed inside. Dylan went inside followed by Dawn. Dawn had one black pants, black shirt, black beanie. Dylan pointed to Dawn like trying to motion her to go ahead of him. Dawn went ahead of him with eyes, hears listening for all types of trouble, noises anything that is not good. They both were inside of the building watching everything around them. Dylan saw movement out of the corner of his eyes so he put up his hand to Dawn to stay put (stop). In the mean time the other team members two were each building scoping the inside of the place out. Chief Simon was there but no one was around. So he radioed Dawn "Dawn you there this is Chief Simon I am here but you are not." "There is no one around." Dawn came back on "Chief we are in the alley two houses to the right." "There are a few empty houses, structures that are empty we decided to check them out." "We are in the building that is yellow Dylan and myself." "Chief said "Okay see you in a few." 

  
The Chief arrived at the yellow building the door was open so he walked in with his gun ready to shoot if necessary. Dylan and Dawn was going slowly up the windy stairs they heard what sounded like a loud fart. They both looked at each then laughed out loud. They kept on walking up the stairs til they got to the top. There were two hallways one on each of them. So Dawn took the hallway on the right, Dylan took the hallway on the left. Both of them stopped in there tracks they heard foot steps going up the stairs so they had there weapons pointed at the opening of the stairs. They were waiting for who ever was coming there way. The foot steps were getting louder. When they saw who was coming towards them up the stairs they put there weapons down. Both said 'Why didn't you identify yourself." Chief said "I did not know where you guys were in this place so I did not want to let people know anyone was here." Dawn said "Good idea." Dawn and Chief went the right hallway, Dylan took the left hallway. They ventured down them slowly, cautiously, with there weapons ready for anything. 

  
Dylan checked one room peered inside with his head saw nothing but went inside any way. (I know the rule of two people going together so no one would be alone well Dylan can handle himself so) The closet doors were closed so he slowly walked up the closet door with his eyes on the closet but also every once in a second looking around the room for hidden surprises. Dylan hated hidden surprises. He got tup o the closet, slowly putting his hands on the nob on both doors. Once slightly opened the doors he grabbed his weapon opened the doors rest of the way with his feet. Nothing inside but hangers. So he turned around headed back outside of that room, to another room. Dylan opened the door of the next room slowly with his weapon ready for non expected visitors. it was full like a regular room. He thought that was a little weird. Also this room had a closet with the doors closed also. So he walked towards them with his fingers on the trigger of his weapon. His hand touched the nobs of the doors that is when he heard it the heavy breathing against his neck. Dylan turned around fast see a clown behind him. He pulled the trigger the clown went flying against he wall of the room. Dawn and Chief heard the shots, so did the other teams, plus Jake's team. They all went running to see who fired that shoot. Dawn and Chief knew who fired the shot Dylan did. Dawn came rushing in to see the dead clown on the floor of the room. She glanced around seeing that the room was a regular bedroom with furniture, bed, it looked nice inside. The other followed even Chief came inside to see the clown on the floor, plus what the inside of the room looked like. Dawn asked Dylan "Are you okay." Dylan laughed "Why are you asking me if I am okay for I can take care of myself. Dawn replied "I know but you are my new friend, do not want you hurt." "Can I worry about you or anyone on the team." Dylan said "Yes madam." 

  
Dawn and the chief plus Dylan, Jake and the team were in the room it was kind of crowded in that room. So Dawn said "Why don't Jake take his team, Amy take her team to go and find my love Alisha." Everyone nodded in accepting the request from Dawn. They left to continue there search in finding Miss Nelson. Jake with his team went to a huge warehouse they split up in two's never go in or too alone never that is the number one rule. They went inside some in the front way, some in the back way but in two's. Amy, her team went to a beautiful old run down house but the outside the paint was still in good shape but the trim, windows that was a different story. Amy with her team decided to go in the front way, basement way (There was no window so they decided to go in that way, then go in the back way. In the mean time Dawn, Dylan, Chief continue searching the house for Alisha. At the end of the alley was a huge scary looking house so Dawn said it looks like it is going to storm out so lets camp at this house for the night. We will let the others know that they are staying at this house with us. Dawn radioed Amy, Jake to let them know in a hour you will be quitting for the day, come to the house at the end of the alley that is where we all are going to camp out for the night. Both Amy, Jake said "Roger Ramjet okay" Dawn laughed said to Dylan, Chief isn't that saying from the 1960's. Chief replied "Yes it is." Dawn said "I thought so, my mom always said that saying everywhere we went still does."   
Dawn, Dylan, Chief were on guard at all times when walking to the old scary house at the end of the alley. Watching there steps as they draw closer to the end of there destination that they will be spending the night at the house so they can rest up get there energy back so they can get up early to look for her love Alisha. Jake and Amy plus the rest of the team were in sight when Dawn, Dylan, Chief turned around to look down the alley to see if there were clowns or any other things following them or they would see them so they could follow. Dawn waited for Jake, Amy plus there team to check up to them so they could go into the house. Dawn asked everyone if they had food, cooking stuff, ammo, first aide kits, bedding, LED flashlights-lights, personnel care stuff in there packs they carried. they all answered with the words "Yes we do"   
Tomorrow will be the day we find her, Dawn thought to herself. So everyone entered the house carefully carrying there guns unlock and loaded. With every step there take they are on the lookout of any kind of trouble, or clown, even other beings, maybe even find her Alisha. Dawn decided to setup camp downstairs in the front room so either way the outsiders have to come through the front room to get any where in the house. In the front room they can watch the back door, windows, the stairs going up stairs and down stairs. There was a fireplace in the front room so they could stay warm if needed. Jake, his team went outside in the back in search for fire wood. Sure enough there was a huge stack of fir under a tarp. They all pitched in carried as much fir as they could without dropping it. Now the big test Dawn thought to herself. To see if the fireplace actually works, maybe not plugged so when they make a fire the smoke will go up through the chimney not back down the chimney to the front room, smoke everyone out. Everyone got there bedding out, lantern, all the stuff they need for bed. They also got out the weapons, ammo for the guns, magazines with ammo in them so if they are asleep they need to use the weapon they have them available just in case they need to use them. Dylan, Chief were getting the fire started in the fire place so it would get them warm but not too hot for them. 

  
It was getting dark out so everyone was on high alert for anything that could happen when it is dark out. The teams checked the whole house every inch, even the basement was clear, windows secured and locked, back door secure and locked. All was good in that house, plus surroundings. Jake and his team had first watch outside to watch for anything that looked out of place, strange like, people that should not be around that area. 


	17. The Rescue Plan

Inside of the house they were getting things ready for the night, checking the house to make sure if they were safe from anything. and her team was in charge of the meal so they were preparing it. Dawn and Dylan, Chief the rest were talking about there next move to find Alisha. Trying to figure out where she was, how to go about it. They had to have people on standby at all times no matter what. Did not know what these clowns, or whatever were capable of doing, in there state of mind. As far as Dawn was concerned Alisha needed to be found ASAP. Amy brought everyone hot tea, coffee to the people who had next watch. 

  
Jake called in over the radio "There is some movement coming our way it is dark can not see so good." Dawn came back with "This is Dawn stay put but have your weapons unlocked, ready to fired if needed." "I will be right there." "Wait for me until I get there okay, Jake." Jake said "Yes we will." Dawn said I am going outside to check things out can you come Chief with me. Chief replied "Yes I will come." Dawn said "Dylan, you and your team are in charge of keeping the inside safe." Dylan said" Yes Dawn we will." So Chief and Dawn ventured out the front door towards Jake and his team. They came upon them. Dawn looked through the special night vision Jake had, to see in the dark up close more plainer than most night vision devices. The movement she saw was weird clowns, nothing so she figured maybe vampires cause she remembered by reading, vampires do not have any reflection through mirror, camera or vision devices. She shook her head not believing what she saw well besides the clowns, the vampires were the ones she was thinking about. They are dead with pointy fangs that drain people, animals of blood for there hunger or desire. Some if bitten they come back as a vampire but then some when they get bitten do not depends upon how long vampire drains the blood from a person or animal. Dawn gave the night vision device to the Chief so he could get a good look before she came to an conclusion of what she just saw. Chief said "Yes vampires for sure but never saw one in person so I would not know if one bit me until it was to late for me to put a stake through the body." Dawn told the Chief "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me." "At least they are not playing tricks on my eyes." Now a new problem VAMPIRES! Also CLOWNS, WHITE BLURRY GHOST WITH BLACK BOOTS ON!" Dawn and the Chief arrived where Jake and his team members were located down the street from the so called group of vampires. They were not doing anything wrong but wanting to come down the street to the house that Dawn, her crew were occupying. Dawn walked up to them told them "No can do we are occupying that house now it is ours." "The house does not have anything shape or form or signs that say that the house was yours." Dawn asked them "Have you seen clowns with sharp teeth that has a red head girl with them?" The one vampire guy said "Yes 2 hours ago but they are holdup in the house behind the house you guys are occupying." Dawn replied "Really?" The guy told her "Yes, we will all come with you to help if you need it." Dawn said "That sounds great with you all, plus my crew we should be able to find Alisha, also kick butts, eat, drink be merry." 

  
Jake, his team, Dawn, Chief, the vampire coven walked back to the house where Dylan, team, Amy and her team were at protecting the inside and outside of the house. It was there safe haven from what ever, who ever. Dawn went in first then chief, then Jake, his team, the vampire coven. Dylan, Amy the team members had there guns unlocked and loaded. Dawn told them "to put the weapon down, they are here to help." Dawn also told them "The house behind us is where they are, probably Alisha is there with them also." Dylan said "Dawn, Are you serious this whole time they have been at the house behind us, we did not have a clue they were there." Dawn replied "Nope." They all just shook there heads in disbelief, shock that the whole time the clowns, even Alisha was a house away from each other."

  
So now they had to have a secure plan to rescue of Alisha, also a plan to bring those clowns down hopefully without blood shed. Dawn plus chief told Jake's, his team to go inside check things out but be very very careful for the unexpected, even magic or anything is possible with those clowns. Dylan, his team is no stuck outside that drove him crazy cause he wanted to be in with the action inside. That was him being part of it. Not being part of it drove him crazy. Amy, plus her team was with Dawn, Chief his time. Dawn tried to make sure the teams, team leaders rotated them each time so they would be stuck doing the same thing it would make them bored then not do a good job in what they are trained to do. Jake with his team got to the front door opened it quietly they stepped inside two by two people at all times never lefted alone just in case trouble arise. They had there weapon unlocked, loaded ready to fire upon clowns or any kind of unknown being. Crepting up stairs the 2nd floor of the house. In the mean time Dylan, his team were outside surrounding the house, on top of the houses so they would be ready to fire a sniper shot at the clowns, behind cars, building, anything they could use as cover without being seen. Ready for everything. Now as for Dawn, Chief, Amy, her team they went inside of the house using the back door, back windows being very quiet so no one could hear them. They were trained in this kind of tactical menuvores every week if they are able too. Dawn not so much since she is a doctor but she does train with them when she can get away from her busy schedule, her family. As for the vampires Dawn told them to do whatever they want to get her Alisha, as long as she does not get hurt in the process.

  
So everyone was in place for the raid, rescuing Alisha from her kidnappers. Dawn told Jake over the radio to move around inside of the house with the team members two by two.""To be careful." "Please no funny business or trying to be a hero." Jake replied "We are in position ready to move, no we are not going to do anything stupid or try to be a hero." "That does not pay it usually ends up in disaster." Jake also said "Roger Ramjet, Dawn" Dawn just laughed softly through the radio. Dawn called out to Dylan to tell him, his team to be in position to scout around to make sure no one comes in, no one leaves plain and simple. To the sniper shooters who are ready , in position to fire upon them. Dawn told Dylan "Please do not become a hero, do not do any thing stupid please Dylan." "I know you wanted to be inside with the the action but I think you are needed outside to protect." "You are good soldier, good fighter, wonderful team leader so do not ever forget that Dylan." Dylan replied "saying he knows, Will be careful." Dawn herself, Chief, Amy the team, the other team started to crept through the inside of back way of the house, the last team member came through one of the back windows, Now it was time to move forward scope the floor level of the house plus the down stairs basement. Dawn thought to herself that there are probably hidden door ways, panels through out this huge house. They could be in one of those places hiding holding her love ALISHA!!!! Chief put his hand on the wall, the secret wall panel opened. Chief, Dawn, Amy the team members all crept through the opened wall panel. Followed by the vampire coven then the wall panel closed. They all stared back at the now closed wall panel. Dawn said "Great I guess we will split up we (Dawn, Chief, Amy plus team members) go to the right hall way, you guys go to the left." "Just be careful everyone." 


	18. They Found Alisha

Dawns team took the right hallway they had there weapon unlocked and loaded if there were other weapons that were not guns that needed ammo then everyone was ready to use it right there when needed to use it. Dawn told each leader to take there team down another hall way check each door way, closet, bookcase cause of the trick walls, shelves, etc. The left side hallway the vampires and some team members that wanted to join them in the hunt. Which Dawn thought was weird but people are strange, weird, morbid, have different ideas of stuff. They also had weapons cause they do not just kill people for fun just when they they feel threatened , or a fight, trouble of some kind. They do not feed on people randomly just when they are hungry. These vampires feel badly after they drink blood of a human being. The leader told them "To stay in two's also but split up there are many trick doors, magical stuff so be on the lookout of anything." They all went there on way to investigate what was down that hallway but there were more hallways split so there was two more plus the one hallway they went down. Everyone had a radio so they could keep in contact with each other. 

  
Dawn, Chief went into one room that was furnished like a new house which was weird cause the house was so run down on the outside of the house. They saw light things flying around they looked like little fairies with wings. Both shook there head thinking maybe it was fire fly's instead of flying fairies with wings but NOPE. They checked the closet, felt around the walls, ridges, floor, under things they got nothing but fairy dust stuck in there shoes, hair, down the back of there pants, even slipped down there underwear. They left that room. Jake went into a room too with some of his team it was like walking into a war zone there were tanks, people firing guns, it was just like being at war. They were all on guard just in case bullets, rockets, missiles, grenades, came flying towards them. They checked every thing, every where found nothing. They found the door finally opened it left the room. Jake,his team, Dawn and Chief were in hallway facing each other. All of them ended up talking all at the same time. Dawn said" Quiet you guys." Dawn and Chief told Jake and his team what they encountered in one of the rooms fairies, fairy dust everywhere. "Also the room looked like a new bedroom everything new. " "Just weird." Dawn and Chief found nothing. Jake said "When they opened the door walked inside." I"t was like walking in the middle of a war zone with live rounds, everything which pertaining to war." Jake told Dawn, Chief that they found nothing either. Amy put her hands on the door knob of a room down the hall way she slowly opened it with her team following her. There was a hallway straight a head of them in this room. It seemed weird to Amy, her team that when you open a door to a room there is a hallway there right in front of them. Amy told her team "Okay some of you follow the hallway, some of you stay with me we will go around the hallway, check out the room for hidden walls, secret rooms, strange, does not belong. Behind the hallway the room was decorated in food, I mean real food everywhere for your desire to eat. Amy told everyone told eat the food at all it could have something in the food. Checked the walls, in the closet's felt around the whole closet, Nothing. Then check under furniture, in every nook and cranny in that room, Nothing was there. Checking in with the vampires/team members they were walking slow checking out everything that was in view. Every noise they heard they checked it out. Every thing they made sure it had a reason for being there. They found nothing so far. Dawn checked with everyone they all said the same thing. "Nothing to be found." She said " There is magic other stuff in this house so just be careful, everything that seems real is not, things you think are fake is real."

  
Dylan and his team had outside watch in which Dylan was not pleased at all about the decision but Dawn put him and his team in charge of this assignment. Dylan respected Dawn since she is the leader of all of them. One of his team (Scott) came up to Dylan said "We found a outside door to the basement." Dylan replied "Great! Lets get a couple of the team to go with you down into the basement but remember to have your radios on at all times." "You do not know what it down there, like Dawn said there is magic, everything that seems to be real will not be, things you think are not real are really real." So Dylan said "Take two with you maybe three but that is up to you, cause you do not know what we are dealing with here so I do not want to lose you guys as my tam." "You all are like family to me." They hugged each other, smiled. Dylan was worried cause he never experienced this type of unknown stuff like this. He only read, watched movies, TV shows, everyone in a while someone came up with a far fetch story about the unknown get laughed at, or called an insane person. Dylan was thinking of how he would deal with this, no one would believe him. Even if he recorded it people would say special effects were used or some kind of props used. Back to reality Scott with his team went up to the door leading to the basement under the house. Scott motioned one of the team Jason to open the door if locked then push the door in or put a explosive puddy on the door lock so it would either melt it, go bomb. Jason tried the door it would not open so next step was to kick the door in. One of the men Jason choose kicked the door in. The whole door fell backwards inside of the basement. Scott thought to himself that was too easy, the three bolted inside with there guns unlocked, loaded ready to fire at anything they saw, came in contact with.

  
Jason saw movement one of the clowns come towards them with blood dripping from it's teeth, mouth, smiling as the clown was walking towards them/ Scott, Jason, the other one Brad had there guns aimed at the clown. Told the clown to stop or they would shoot. That did not faze the clown kept walking towards them with that smile on it's face. So the clown got closer, closer, closer to them. So scott said to the other two on the count of 3 fire at the clown. Scott yelled 1, 2, 3 fire. They all fired there rifles at the clown. The clown went down but then got back up. More shots went into the clown. Scott finally realized maybe his gun shot needed to hit the clown between the yes that might the clown. So Scott positioned the scope to aim between the eyes. He fired that shot the clown went down, stayed down. Scott told everyone shoot the clowns between the eyes that will kill them. Back to the others inside of the house. They all heard the shoots they did not come to the rescue but everyone of them radioed Dylan. Dlyan told everyone that Scott, Jason, Brad went down in the basement saw a clown with bloody pointed teeth dripping with blood smiling. They fired 200 rounds the clown went down then bounced backup like nothing fazed it. Not even one bullet hit the clown between the eyes which sucked for them. Scott took the rifle aimed it at the clown between the eyes pulled the trigger. Bomb! Right between the eyes. Dead as doorknob.... That is what Dylan told them. 

  
All three except Dylan went back down into the basement to check all of the rooms there were five total. The first room had nothing in it not even a piece of dust or crumb. The second room had a table with papers on it. That was all. The third room nothing but maps. The fourth room was locked so Jason busted down the door. In the middle of the room was someone seated in a chair tied up with some thing over there head. Jason figured it was Alisha. So they came up to her took the sheet off of her head sure enough it was Alisha. Jason radioed Dawn saying they found Alisha. Dawn said "What you found my Missy really." "I will be right there when I see her I will give her a hug and long kiss, probably cry happy tears." So Dawn jumped out of a window landed on her feet but the rest of the team ran down the stairs, some jumped out of the window like Dawn did. Dawn raced down into the basement ran through the hallway until she got to the right door then ran inside of the room. Saw Alisha smiling, crying. Dawn was crying tears rolling down her cheeks, she went up to Alisha gave her tight hug would not even let her go. Alisha tried to get away cause of the strong hug Dawn had on her. Dawn finally let go. Kissing Alisha's face all over. Telling Alisha that she loved her, missed her, was worried about her. Dawn took Alisha by the hand lead her outside. All the team members plus the chief was outside waiting for Dawn and Alisha to come out. Following Dawn and Alisha was Jason, Brad, Scott. Dylan was already outside since he was on watch duty, plus the leader of his team. 


	19. On The Road Again

Dawn was so excited that Alisha was found, not hurt in any way. All Alisha did was kept on holding onto Dawn not letting go, also crying the tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. Dawn kept wiping them away, kissing her tears away with her lips. Telling her everything will be okay. first we have to get you checked out at the hospital I will be right there beside you every minute. Chief Simon was on his phone so the police could come investigate this crime scene. Told them "Another clown crime scene." "We think all of them here are dead but do not know how many of them were actually here so no one knows if the ones that were alive escaped or not." Chief Simon got off the phone walked over to Dawn and Alisha explaining that "You have to wait til the police come so you two and Dawn's teams can give them all of the details of what went down." Alisha you have to give your side of the story of when this happen, how many there where, every single detail you can remember." "I know Dawn and you told me at the last clown crime scene that Alisha forgets a lot, so Alisha just do the best you can okay!" Dawn and Alisha both just nodded there heads. Chief told both of them to go to the hospital to get Alisha checked out to see if she is okay cause of the terrible ordeal. Dawn said "Okay chief tell them they an come to the hospital to talk to her but I will be right by her side the whole way." "Also tell them she has PTSD, Intermitted explosive disorder, Conduct disorder, also Autism of some kind." "So they know how to confront her not confuse her or scare her since she was in a trauma situation." Chief replied "Yes I will Dawn." 

  
Off went Dawn and Alisha to the hospital to have Alisha checked out for any kind of injury even mental cause she was kidnapped, we really do not know what actually happened between her and the clowns that took her. Dawn and Aisha got to the truck hopped in. Dawn drove off to the nearest hospital that she guessed was just down the road a few miles on the left that she could not miss it. Alisha was kind of quiet not saying anything that really worried Dawn. Dawn asked Alisha "Are you okay?" Alisha replied "Sort of." "I am so glad you rescued me Dawn." I love you so much." Dawn said "I was very worried about you, I love you too Missy." They finally saw the hospital in the distance. Dawn turned into the parking lot to park. She went into ER with Alisha right by her side. I guess the ER was waiting for them cause they knew both of there names. The chief must have called and told them they were on there way. So the nurse took them both back so she could check both of there vitals, everything as good so far. So then she took them back to an examing room so they could further do test both mentally and physically, medical. So the RN doc came in asked both of them a lot of questions. They seemed okay. Now it was the mentally part. Dawn filled her in about Alisha that has PTSD, intermitted explosive disorder, Conduct disorder, Autism, other issues. So hopefully this whole ordeal did not make those issues any worse. The RN nurse said she would get someone to evaluate Alisha. Dawn said "Thank you so much. Dawn sat on the examining table held Alisha close to her saying "Everything will be okay." Alisha put her head against Dawn. Alisha fell asleep with Dawn holding her close. Dawn looked down at her, smiled, kissed the top of her head. Then Said "I love you Alisha." It was a good 2 hours Dawn thought good at least Alisha is sleeping she needs it.   
Just then someone walked in to the room that startled Alisha woke her up. The person said "I am sorry for waking her up." Dawn said "Well she slept 2 hours so that is okay. Dawn asked "Are you the person that is going to evaluate her. The person said "Yes I am." So the person did some really intense test on Alisha. That took about 5 hours. Dawn thought to herself that Alisha would not last the whole 5 hours but she did. Dawn was so proud of her of handling these test being awesome. The person left then came back 35 minutes later. The person told both of them she had no major mental issues that she did not already have. so that was good news for the both of them. They hugged each other, kissed on the lips. They were both so happy that the horrible ordeal did not affect Alisha mentally. Dawn told Alisha now we can put this horrible ordeal behind us. Alisha told Dawn "That is not true cause every time we say that they come back to haunt us. Dawn replied "Yes that is true." So they left the ER room hand and hand went down the hallway past the ER check in area, straight out the double doors that automatically opened as they got close to them. Dawn's phone rang she answered it. She put it on speaker so Alisha could hear. It was her boys. The boys asked "Did you find Alisha" Dawn said "Yes. "We are leaving the hospital now." "We are going to find some where to sleep then get on our way home." The boys said "We are so glad she okay, MOM." Dawn replied "Yes I am too." "Love you guys." Alisha replied "Love you guys too." Her boys said "Goodnight love you guys." Dawn and Alisha both said at the same time "Goodnight love you guys too." 

  
Just as Dawn hung up the phone the police came probably to get both of there statements. Dawn was not happy she was so tired that she did not want to go through that BS. First thing out of Dawns mouth was "Can we wait til tomorrow morning we are so tired that we will fall asleep." The one cop said "Sure." Dawn said "Here my number" she gave it to them. The one cop said "We will call you in the morning to get both of yours and Alisha's statements." Both said "That works for us officers." So Dawn and Alisha hurried got into the truck before the officers wanted more information from them. Dawn started up the truck put it in gear put her foot on the gas pedal. The truck started moving forward. She made her way out of the parking lot onto the street. Alisha said "Can't we just start home now."Dawn told Alisha "No we can not I am so tired I can not even drive, besides we need to give our statements to the police about what happened during this ordeal." Alisha said "Okay but I could drive." Dawn replied "No we need to rest up that is final Alisha okay." Alisha said "Yes Dawn." "I love you." Dawn said back to Alisha "I love you too Missy."

  
So they drove for a good 15 minutes they found a hotel. Dawn and Alisha both got out of the truck went into the hotel office. The clerk came in from the back asking "May i help you, do you need a room?" Dawn said "Yes we need a room please for just tonight." The clerk said "I have a two rooms left so lets get you a room then for you two." Dawn said "Good we are both tired need sleep." They got the key to the room. The clerk told them where there room was, also showed a map of where the room was also. They got one bag out from the truck with there important stuff to always keep with them no matter what. Then off to the room so they could get some sleep. Alisha used the key card to open the room, it clicked then the green came on. So Alisha opened the door. Alisha said "Wow." Dawn walked in. Dawn said "It is beautiful, you were know it was so nice inside by the way it looked outside." Alisha went into the room. Alisha came screaming outside of the bedroom. Dawn said "What?" Alisha said "They have a vibrating bed." Dawn said "Really awesome." "So tomorrow morning we can make love with the vibrating bed going." Alisha just laughed said "Yes." They both smiled at each other. Dawn said "Lets go to bed." "I am so tired that I could sleep with my clothes on." Alisha replied "Me too." They both laid down on the bed within minutes they were sound asleep. Alisha of course snoring that musical tune she always does when she is tired. this time Dawn was so tired that she did not even hear her snore. Cause if she did she would elbow her to shut up.


	20. The Start Home

Alisha woke up before day light. She got dressed, went outside to smell the fresh air, just think of her ordeal. Alisha decided to go for a walk since Dawn was not up, she was still snoring away. Alisha saw the sun rise the sun slowly rising above in the sky, she thought it looked so beautiful. She wished she had brought her camera that was in her backpack in the hotel room. Then she could show the picture to Dawn when she woke up. Alisha knew her phone would not take good pictures so she did not use that. Instead she used her phone to listen to music by putting her head phones on so she could hear without waking everyone up with the loudness of not putting head phone on. Alisha was rocking out with her tunes singing "We all live in Dawn's (Yellow) Submarine, Dawn's (Yellow) Submarine, Dawn's (Yellow) Submarine. That was the only song Alisha liked that the Beatles sung. She was getting hungry so she decided to go back to the hotel room to see if Dawn was awake so they could eat breakfast. She was also hoping that they did not make love this morning because she was hurting from when she was held captive sitting in that position for a long period of time. She put the key card into the slot of the door she went into the room. Dawn was up sitting on the bed. Dawn said "I got your note that you went outside for a while." "Did you enjoy it." Alisha replied "Yes, the sun rise was so beautiful you would have loved it." Dawn said "Yes I would have loved to see the sun rise with you that would have been so romantic, kissing you while the sun was rising up into the sky. Alisha just smiled at Dawn. Alisha noticed that Dawn was already dressed sitting on the bed. Dawn said "I was just about ready to go look for you when you opened that door." Alisha said "You missed me then huh." Dawn replied smiling with that huge grin "Yes I missed you." Dawn got up walked over to Alisha planted a hot, wet, long kiss onto her lips. Alisha with her eyes opened wide put her arms around Dawn waist. Dawn put her arms around Alisha's waist. Alisha kissed her back. Dawn asked Alisha "Are you hungry?" Alisha said "Duh, I was thinking of the same thing, I am starving." 

  
So they got everything together , cause when Dawn woke up she got every packed up so they were ready to go when Alisha came back. Dawn said "Alisha why don't you take everything put them in the truck while I check out, give the key cards back to the hotel clerk." Alisha replied "Okay, that sounds like a plan Dawn." So Alisha took everything down to the truck, put it in the back seat area. Pushed the seat back into a up right position. Shut the door, then pressed lock on the truck keys. Alisha heard the locks click so she knew the truck was locked. Alisha walked to the office to check on Dawn to see how she was doing. She opened the door, stepped inside Dawn was smiling talking about her (Alisha) telling the clerk that she was with the love of her life going on some wonderful adventure. Alisha had the huge grin on her face cause she heard Dawn talk about her. The clerk told Dawn "We are all done here Miss Laprade so you two love birds have a safe trip home, okay!" Dawn said "Okay thank you." So Dawn grabbed Alisha hand they walked out of the office together hand and hand. Dawn said to Alisha "Let's find a place to eat cause I am starving Marvin." Alisha replied "So am I so lets find a place before I start eating parts of the truck." Alisha was laughing cause she was teasing Dawn now. Dawn said laughing "Okay do you want salt and pepper to put on the truck before you eat it." Alisha said "Dawn, how stupid but funny." Dawn said "Alisha, I love you." Alisha said back "I love you more." Dawn said "No, that can not be cause I love you more." At the same time Dawn and Alisha both turned to each other stuck there tongues out. They walked hand and hand up to the truck. Dawn handed Alisha the keys saying "It is your turn to drive now, Missy." Alisha said "Fine!" Dawn said "Fine." 

  
Alisha unlocked the truck with the keys. They both climbed into there seats, buckled up. Alisha checked the mirrors, then put the truck into reverse, started to back up slowly until she got into position to turn the wheels. Slowly backing up until she was ready to put the truck in drive. She got on the main road in search for a place to eat breakfast. Alisha and Dawn were both keeping there eyes open for a place cause they were both hungry. Alisha saw in the distances up ahead a IHOP. Alisha said "Look an IHOP, Dawn yummy." Dawn replied " Yes, pancakes here I come then I put maple syrup on your nipples then lick it off." Alisha said "Oh god yes." Alisha pulled into the parking lot, trying to find a big enough space to park the truck. Alisha parked the truck. They both stared at each other smiled. They got out of truck. Dawn ran over to Alisha put her arms around her waist planted a wet kiss on the rightside of Alisha's cheek. Alisha said "What is this for?' Dawn replied "Can I just do this?" Alisha said "Yeah." Dawn let go of Alisha then grabbed her left hand planted a kiss on the back of the hand. She looked at Alisha then they both started walking hand and hand to IHOP so they could get something to eat. Alisha opened the door for Dawn. Dawn walked in first then Alisha. The host asked them "How many." Dawn said "Just the two of them." The host said "Right this way." Dawn and Alisha walked hand and hand following the host to there table. They both sat down across from each other. The host gave them there menu's said there server Renee will be right with them to take there order. Alisha had that strange look on her face. Within a few minutes Renee came up to the table. Alisha was sure glad that it was not that Renee she knew. So there server said "Are you two ready to order." Dawn said "I want Oatmeal with fresh berry and cream on the side." Alisha replied "I want country fried Steak with hash browns yes both of them I want gravy on, I want sourdough toast also." The server replied " I will put the order in right now ladies." Both Dawn and Alisha at the same time said "Thank you." Dawn grabbed Aisha's hand told her that she loved her very much." Alisha was smiling, crying with tears rolling down her face, her lips were curled up trembling. Dawn said "Alisha please do not cry I love you for everything you do, say, you are the love of my life." All Alisha could say was "I know Dawn." Dawn was wiping the tears away with her fingers smiling at her. They both were smiling at each other when Renee there server came with the food. She put in front of Dawn the oatmeal with fresh berries on it but a small pitcher of cream right beside her bowl of oatmeal. Then Renee put in front of Alisha her huge plate with a huge piece of country fried steak on it with hash-browns covered in gravy with a side of sour dough bread toast. Dawn said "Gross that looks terrible and ewwww." Alisha had that grin on her face says "Whatever Dawn, you want some." Alisha put some on her fork to give her a taste but Dawn blocked her mouth. The server brought Alisha a plastic container of syrup so shhhh later the boob and syrup naughty thing. Dawn said "good, thanks." They finished eating then Alisha left a tip a 20 dollar bill. Dawn said "Wow you never tip why cause she has huge boobs." Alisha said "No." My mom always tipped them unless if they were really bad then gave them a penny or nothing at all." Dawn said "Sure." Went off laughing to pay the bill. They lefted IHOP hand in hand walking to the truck. Alisha opened the passenger door for Dawn she got in to the truck sat down. Alisha closed the door. Then opened the truck door she got into the driver's side. They both buckled up. Alisha started up the truck she put it in gear went forward into the street.

  
They were finally on the road again on there way back home from there crazy adventure they had. Dawn put her head phone in her ears with her head laying on a pillow against the window. Dawn said "She was gong to sleep for a while." Alisha said "OK." So Alisha drove for most of the morning until she had that urge to go to the bathroom. So she a sign that said rest area 1 mile. So she decided to stop so she could go, then rest for a bit, then she would drove more. She saw the sign saying RestArea. So she turned into the area that said Restarea. Alisha stopped the truck, put the tuck in park, turned the key off, did not want to wake Dawn up. So carefully she opened the door, got out, then shut the door quietly so she would not wake up Dawn. Alisha did her thing, then walked back to the truck. She saw that Dawn was still asleep she was glad about that. She unlocked the drivers side of the truck. Opened the door, slid in. Started up the truck, put it in gear. They were finally on there way again. Alisha wanted to listen to some music so she put her music on, was singing for a while. Dawn woke up took her head phones off. Dawn said "What is this shit you are listening too." Alisha explained to Dawn "It is my kind of music so back off my love." Dawn said "Fine." Alisha said "Fine." Alisha could hear from Dawn's head phones Beatles music. That was okay, she will just turn up her music more so she could not listen to the Beatles. Looked over at Dawn she was sound asleep again. Alisha had been driving a good four hours she was getting tired, yawning quite a bit. Dawn was wide awake just staring off. Alisha said "Dawn, can you drive, I am getting tired do not want to fall asleep at the wheel." Dawn replied "Yes I can." So Alisha stopped at the first place she could pull into a gas station. So she pulled up the pumps. Got out of the truck put the card in the pump. started to pump the gas. Then it clicked, she clicked it put more gas into the truck until it clicked a second time then she stopped. Took the nozzle out of the gas tank put it back onto the pump. Pressed the receipt button out it came. Closed the gas tank little door on the truck. By that time Dawn already got into the drivers seat to take over for a bit. Alisha opened the passenger door slid in, buckled up since Dawn was ready. Alisha put her pillow up against the door fell asleep within seconds, snoring loudly. 

  
Dawn drove for hours seeing the scenery that was so beautiful, She stopped a few times so she could take pictures. Alisha did not even move each time Dawn stopped to take pictures, she was so sound asleep that nothing could wake her up unless you put food under her nose maybe she would wake up. Dawn took a couple pictures of Alisha sleeping she thought she look so cute, smiling in her sleep. Dawn thought to herself that she was going to put that pic on her desk top of her lap top. Dawn was getting tired so she decided to stop at the next town to find a hotel so they can stop for the night. She saw up a head, lights like a town in the distance. So she told herself that she would pull off the road go into the town find a place for them to stay the night. As she got closer she knew that the town was quite large by the lights. Dawn took the next exit that leads to the town. She was driving seeing all kinds of places to stay so now it was her decision to decide what place to go to. She saw a Hilton hotel so she turned off. Parking the truck. Alisha was still asleep so she quietly out of the truck, walked to the hotel office to check them in for the night, hopefully they have a room for them. The clerk at the front desk said "We have a couple rooms available." Dawn replied "I want a room for me and my love." "She is asleep in the truck, i did not want to wake her up." The clerk said "You have room number 502 on the fifth floor. It is a sound proof room so no one can hear you, you can not hear them." Dawn's eyes lite up as she said "Really." Dawn said "I will take it." So the clerk showed Dawn on the map where the room was. Dawn left the office to wake up Alisha get there bags then head up to the room, then get something for dinner to eat. Dawn opened the truck door said "Alisha wake up we are at the hotel so we can stop for the night." Nothing so Dawn said it again "Alisha wake up we are at the hotel for the night so wake up." Alisha was stirring, slowly opened her eyes, was staring at Dawn with the strangest look on her face. Alisha asked "What." Dawn said "We are here at the hotel to sleep for the night, I am so tired can not drive anymore so I decided to find a hotel for us." Alisha said "Okay." Dawn said "Wake up, help me with he bags so we can go to our room." Alisha looked at the hotel said "Wow this is nice." Dawn just laughed, smiled at Alisha. Dawn said "We are on the fifth floor room 502." Alisha said "Cool." So the walked hand and hand into the hotel, took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Then got off of the elevator went down the hallway the second room on the left was 502. Dawn slid the key card in the slot it turned green. Opened the door. Alisha walked in her mouth fell open, she said "This place is so nice just wow," Dawn said "I wanted to spoil you my love like you deserve." They put the bags in the bedroom the main suite it was so huge, beautiful, too pink/creme color tho. Both decided they would sleep for a while then get up to get something to eat. So they both laid on the bed they both passed out within minutes sound asleep. 


	21. The Night of Adventure

Dawn woke up, saw that Alisha was asleep. She got out of bed to see what time it was. It was 7 pm they slept for four hours. Dawn tried to wake up Alisha by shaking her, kissing her, tickling her, even put a feather under her nose to wake her up. All she did was wiggle her nose like a bunny when Dawn put the feather under her nose, around her face. Alisha took her hand to try to shoo it away probably thinking it was a fly or something. Dawn said "Alisha you need to wake up we have slept for four hours we need to eat." So Alisha finally woke up opening her eyes, saying "I am up I am up." Alisha got out of bed she was in her under wear and that is it. Dawn was wearing nothing. They both smiled at each other with that sex look on there face but Dawn was focused on eating so. They both got dressed in different clothes. They remembered to lock there valuables in the safe. 

  
Now they decided to get some food to eat. They left the room went down the elevator out of the hotel. Hand and hand talking about each other, life, eating food. The night life in this area was packed full of people, with music playing, people dancing, people shouting. There were open cafes, open bars, shops of different items that were open especially during the night for the night owls who could not go to sleep. It looked exciting, fun, crazy, new, daring, wild. Dawn said "I am hungry so they find a food place so we can eat." Alisha said "This is so different so much things going on." "Kind of scary, but looks fun, so lets check these places out my love." Dawn said "Missy, you thought the same thing as I did." "We could check it out for a bit see what happens." "Maybe we will make love under the stars." Alisha just smiled. They were holding hands walking down the main drag checking out the adventures along the sidewalks down the busy street. Everywhere they went they saw people singing, dancing, shouting, drinking, eating, tossing parts of people's clothing out of the buildings as they walked by. So of course Dawn and Alisha had other thoughts like making love in there minds. So they found a rowdy place that was suppose to have the best Mexican food, good drinks, singing, other stuff. 

  
Alisha and Dawn sat at a table in the corner way in the back away from other people so they could have privacy. The waiter came to get there order if they wanted any drinks. Alisha said "Water." Dawn said "I want a glass of wine." The waiter left so Dawn started to kiss Alisha on the lips. Alisha put her tongue in Dawn's mouth, Dawn put her tongue inside of Alisha's mouth. They sucked each others tongue then let go. Dawn put her hand on Alisha's knee then she kissed Alisha on the lips again started moving down to the chin kiss, suck, nip, then further down pass her chin, down further then moved towards her left ear kiss, suck, nip. Then kept on going towards her left ear kiss, suck, nip. Her tongue got to her ear so she took her tongue the tip taking it around the end of her ear from one side to the other, then the tip of her ear goes to the entrance of her ear circling back and forth but Alisha starts to laugh, giggle. Then Dawn does it all again taking her tongue to the end of the ear then using the tip to make it's way to the entrance of the ear so she could circle it again. Alisha laughs again and giggles. Dawn's tongue then goes past the ear back towards the center of her neck. Kiss, suck, nip. Alisha is so excited now, she is so horny wanting to make love to her so bad. But know this is public place so they can not. Dawn kept kiss, suck, nip to the middle of her neck then working back up to her lips. Kiss, suck, nip. Kept on working up to Alisha's lips. Dawn goes to Alisha's lips then kissed her hard on the lips, then Alisha kissed Dawn hard on the lips, Dawn kissed Alisha on the lips. Then Alisha put her tongue inside of Dawn's mouth then Dawn put her tongue in Alisha's mouth they suck each others tongue for a couple minutes. Then they stopped took a drink of there waters. Just then the waiters come with there drinks water with lemon for Alisha, for Dawn she had a glass of wine. Both of them laughed, smiled. Then the waiter said "Did you decide what you to wanted for dinner off the menu." Dawn said "I want Alisha for dinner." Alisha laughed. Dawn said "Seriously Alisha wants a couple of burrito's, I want a couple of cheese enchilada's." "Oh yeah we want some chips and salsa too please like now before our meal comes." The waiter says "Got it. thanks." He left. 

  
Alisha asked Dawn "Are you horny or something you are all over me, van not keep your lips and hands off of me." Dawn says "I want to rip your clothes off, then make sweet love to you." Alisha blushed turned a shade of red. Dawn said "After we eat we will dance then off to the hotel room to make sweet love." The waiter finally brought there food to them. They ate there food, both of them thought the food was awesome, really good. After they were done, they decided to go dancing but first had to pay for it, then leave a tip then leave, maybe dance by there private table kiss, suck, nip some more on each other. Dawn said to Alisha "Why don't we slow dance right here for a while just you and me." Alisha looked around there were not anyone sited next to them so they could watch what was going on or going to happen. Dawn asked Alisha "Can I have this dance with you my love." Alisha said "Yes." So they both stood up facing each other. Dawn moves closer to Alisha putting her hands, arms around her waist, then Alisha put her hands, arms around Dawn's neck. They started to slow dance together to a very slow, romantic song. They look into each other eyes with lust in the eyes wanting to rip each others clothes off. Then Dawn says "Alisha lets go to the hotel." Alisha said "Okay sure." So they stopped slow dancing, got themselves together so they did not look like they wanted sex. They left the place, walking fast pace so they could get back to the hotel so they could make love all night. The arrived at the hotel Dawn took the key card to slide it so they could get into the building meaning unlock so they could get to there room. They both took the elevator up to the fifth floor. The elevator opened they got out of the elevator walked to room 502 then took the key card slid it through the lock box. The green light came on it clicked. They opened the door, shut the door to make it locked. Both of them wanted to take a shower since they have not had one til the day before were afraid that they smelled or something. So each other striped out of there clothes so both of them could take a shower together. 


	22. The Love Making

Alisha turned on the hot water hotter so it would steam up more. Dawn had her lips all over Alisha making Alisha so hot, moaning in pleasure. Dawn kissed Alisha hard on the lips then Alisha kissed her back hard on the lips. Then Dawn put her tongue in Alisha's mouth, Alisha put her tongue in Dawn's mouth then they both sucked each others tongues. Both were on fire. Then Alisha kissed Dawn hard on the lips. Then her lips moved down past her chin to her neck area in which Dawn had her lips sucking her skin of her neck. Dawn's hot lips moving all across Alisha's neck. It felt like hot metal iron moving around on her neck she was so on fire so hot, moaning, groaning sound coming from Alisha's lips. Dawn looked up at Alisha enjoying the response of her doing this to her Missy. Dawn kept kissing, sucking, nipping as she moves across her neck to her left ear. Her tongue found her left ear, her tongue traced the outer edge of her ear then moved to the middle part where it made Alisha laugh. Dawn kept on kissing, sucking, nipping her left ear then her tongue moved back across Alisha's neck to the center of her chest. Dawn's tongue started moving downwards to the middle of her large but firm boobies. Dawn stopped looked up at Alisha she was breathing hard with her eyes closed. Dawn's tongue was brushing across her skin. Dawn's hands were touching her boobs shaking them, her fingers were pinching her nipples as they swelled up in excitement. Alisha said "Ouch I love it when you pinch my nipples but not so hard remember they are still attached to my boobs." Dawn just laughed. Alisha stated that her nipples need to be on her boobs. Alisha was so hot, moist between her legs. 

  
Dawn started again with her lips kissing, sucking, nipping got back to the middle of her breast then took both hands to shake them, then her fingers lightly pinching her nipples. Then her lips moved towards her left breast kissing, sucking, nipping around her breast kissing, sucking, nipping then she reserve it kissing, sucking, nipping until she got back to where she started then her mouth found her left nipple. She attacked it like it was a piece of meat. She was sucking like she was drinking a very thick milk shake out of a straw. Alisha replied "Hey slow down baby, my nipple is not going any where." Dawn took her tongue brought it to the end of the nipples to toy, tease her for a bit, flicked her tongue back and forth then blew on the nipple to make it hard. Alisha said "Thanks you made me get goose bumps, Thanks." Dawn laughed then said "Your welcome." Then she moved her tongue off of her nipples then back to the sides of her breast kissing, sucking, nipping all around then reserved it kissing, sucking, nipping til she reach the middle of her breast. Then she blew on the skin making a farting noise. Her hands went up to reach for both of her breast so she could shake them, lightly pinch her nipples. Alisha was hot ,moaning, groaning telling Dawn she loved her. Dawn's tongue went to the other breast kissing, sucking, nipping around the whole breast then she reserve it kissing, sucking,nipping til she got to the middle of her breast then her mouth went to her nipple sucking so hard. Dawn could hear Alisha moan, her legs were squirming back and forth. Then she took her tongue flicked the tip of her nipple then blew onto the tip. Dawn saw goose bumps appear on Alisha. Dawn's lips moved back to the right breast kissing, sucking, nipping all the way around then reserve it kissing, sucking, nipping til she reached the middle of her breast. She looked up at Alisha who was enjoying every bit of there love making. She blew on her skin between her breast like giving her a raspberry a farting noise. Her hands were to busy shaking Alisha's breast, lightly pinching both of her nipples as she shook her breast back and forth. 

  
Then Dawn got on her knees the water was spraying on her so Alisha turned the water so it hit the side of the shower. Kissing, sucking, nipping Dawn's lips went down from her breast down further pass her belly button. Dawn circled her belly button with the tip of her tongue then back to kissing sucking, nipping downwards to the lips of her pussy. Her tongue passed by the pussy lips area to Alisha's inner thigh kissing, sucking,nipping then taking the tip of her tongue moving up and down the inner thigh area. Alisha was so on fire she could not hold it any longer but she has been trying to ignore trying to cum she knew if she did it would be more intense. Dawn's tongue went back up the inner thigh towards the lips that were covering the entrance to Alisha's pussy. Her tongue pushed inwards of the pussy lips, her face buried between her legs sucking, kissing her clit, the tip of her tongue flicking back and forth against her clit making Alisha moan louder. That noise made Dawn smile, happy that she pleased her baby. Dawn's tongue was exploring found the entrance to Alisha's naughty area so her tongue decided to push inside slowly to check things out. It was so hot, wet down there, it pleased Dawn that Alisha was enjoying this as much as she was. Dawn continued to put her tongue in and out of her pussy making Alisha moan in desire. Dawn stopped then decided to put her three fingers inside of Alisha's pussy pushing in and out making Alisha moan loud, gasping. Dawn's fingers were moving in and out fast to make Alisha cum. Alisha kept fighting to cum. But Alisha lost control the desire came upon her. Alisha started to moan loudly, shaking so bad that Dawn thought she would would fall in the shower but Alisha was holding onto things to keep her from falling. Alisha came so hard that liquid was gushing out down her leg. Dawn just smiled, was pleased that she satisfy her Missy girl. Dawn loved Alisha so much. Alisha was leaning against the shower wall breathing hard, trying to get her composure back. They both looked at each smiling, mouthed the words I love you to each other. 

  
Alisha said "Later tonight my love I will make love to you is that okay with you." Dawn replied "Sounds good to me." 


	23. Breakfast Time

They were so tired to make love later like Alisha told Dawn after they made love. So they just got ready for bed. Then slid in between the sheet. Alisha held Dawn within minutes both of them were sound asleep. 

  
Sunlight came through the crack of the curtains shining into Alisha left eye. She turned her head to see her beautiful Dawn sound asleep in her arms breathing softly with every breath. Alisha thought to herself that she is the luckiest girl to have a women who loved her for what she has inside no matter. Alisha felt the same way towards Dawn loved her so much, nothing mattered just as long as they loved each other. Who cared what people thought they were so much in love that nothing really did not matter. Only thing that mattered was the love between them. Alisha saw Dawn stir in bed next to her she did not know if Dawn was going to wake up or just stirring in her sleep. So Alisha got out of bed to get her morning started. first thing was to make coffee in the coffee pot that was provided by the hotel. So she made coffee, went to get herself ready while the coffee was brewing. She brushed her teeth, then took a very hot shower it felt so good on her body parts that were hurting from her ordeal, also from the hard, rough love making they had yesterday. She turned off the shower, grabbed a towel dried herself off then got dressed, combed her hair. Last thing was to put her shoes on. Then Alisha was ready to go. She glanced that her coffee was done brewing, so she walked over to the coffeepot, poured her a cup, added sugar plus creamer. She put the cup up to her lips took a taste of coffee. Boy did that taste good she thought to herself. She drank two cups of coffee. Now she was ready to start her day in what it brings. Alisha decided to go for a walk cause she was so bored needed to keep busy or do something. She needed to focus. Thinking of Dawn always made her smile, make her get through hard times, bad times, sad times. The love they had between them were so rare for two people in love. Alisha left a note for Dawn telling her she was going for a walk will be back soon. Also told Alisha told her she was bored need to do something to keep her busy. then told her not to worry that she loved her very much.

  
Alisha got her coat on, opened the door, stepped outside, smelled the fresh air, also good smelling food. That made her hungry. So off she was walking around trying to find a place to get food. She finally saw a place to stop at to eat breakfast. So Alisha went inside to get something to eat. It looked packed so she thought to herself if it packed it must be a good place to eat at. The hostess came up to Alisha asked her if she wanted to sit at the bar or a table. Alisha said "She did not care where she was sitted at." So the hostess sitted Alisha at a small table so if Dawn woke up she would know where to come to eat breakfast that she was here eating her food. Alisha texted Dawn told her where she was at so she could join her for breakfast when she woke up. The waitress came by to ask her if she wanted coffee. Alisha said "Yes, Please." "Also someone will be joining me later." The hostess said "Okay I will leave another menu just in case they show up." Alisha said "That works." The waitress came bu with her cup of coffee, some cream she left at the table. Then the waitress came by asked if she was ready to order. Alisha replied "Yes I am ready I want chicken fried steak, with hash browns. I want gravy on both of them. Please no eggs but if toast comes with it I want sour dough." The waitress said "Yes sour dough toast does come with the chicken fried steak." Alisha said "Thank you." The waitress left. 

  
Alisha was on her phone like she is always either on Facebook or you tube. Just when she raised her head to get a sip of coffee she looked up saw Dawn sitting right across from her. Alisha was shocked but made her smile seeing Dawn right across from her. Dawn said "Morning my love, I saw your note, read your text." "So I decided to walk over here to join you for breakfast." Alisha replied "Do you want your usual." Dawn said "No, I want pancakes, bacon, hash browns, eggs." Alisha replied "Dawn, what! You never order nothing but oatmeal with fresh berries on top." "Where is my Dawn where did she go, you not my Dawn cause she orders the same thing every morning since I have been with her." Dawn was laughing saying "Yes that is true I have eaten the same breakfast since I have been with you but can I change my mind can't I?" "Well yes I can right!" The waitress came back asking Dawn what she wanted for breakfast. Dawn replied "I want pancakes, bacon, hash browns, eggs." I want tea with honey and lemon brought to me. Waitress says "Yes I can do that for you." Dawn said "Thank you very much." Dawn's cell rang so she answered it. "Hello." "Hi Chief How are you doing?" "Outstanding, when are they arriving?" "Bye chief." Alisha asked "What did he want." Dawn said "I guess the whole team leaders Amy, Jake, Dylan plus there team are coming down here." Alisha asked "What for." Dawn said "Chief did not tell me why." Both of there breakfast arrived it smelled so good. They started to eat there breakfast. Dawn said "The food so good, I did not know I was so hungry." Alisha said "Mine is so good also. They talked about there lives together, the boys, the crazy adventure, the ordeal Alisha went through, the magical moments they shared. They ate the whole thing, now they were full. They left the table. Dawn gave the waitress a huge tip that she left on the table for her. They paid the bill walked out of the door of the place they ate at.

  
They walked hand and hand both smiling at each other. Alisha told Dawn that she loved her very much. Dawn told Alisha that she love her more. They got back at the hotel then Dawn's cell rang so she answered it. "Hi there, how far away are you guys?" "You are close by then, that is good to hear cause we want to leave for home soon." Alisha replied "Who was that." Dawn said "It was Jake saying they are almost here." Alisha said "Oh okay." They got back to the hotel now it was just a waiting game for the team to show up. Alisha was getting bored real fast. Dawn noticed that Alisha was bored so she told her if she wanted to go for a walk she could." Alisha said "No I am fine, I will go on my cell for a bit." The waiting was so long. Alisha looked up saw another unexplained figure. Alisha told Dawn "I am seeing another figure so here we go again." Dawn replied "Alisha, you serious another one now, we were on our way home for good hopefully." Alisha said "I am sorry I can not help it when I see things like unexplained figures you know, wish I never did." So Dawn called the team told them Alisha saw another figure so here we go again so get ready for the unexplained....


	24. Just A Bad Day

Dawn and Alisha finally got to the hotel. They went inside. Alisha was worried cause she saw another figure she could not explain this one. That is what worried Dawn so much that Alisha could not tell what the figure was of and what it looked like. Alisha just sat there not saying anything but staring off into nothing. Dawn was very worried she was pacing the floor. Trying to get Alisha to talk or say something to her. There was a knock at the door. Dawn opened it the tram had arrived Amy, Dylan, Jake plus there team members all came inside. Thank god the suite was big enough so everyone could fit in the whole place, also leave a lot more room for more if anymore arrived.. Everyone was talking about what Alisha saw, they were ready to go try to find it what ever it was. 

  
Dawn took Alisha into the other room so she could talk to her better without any anyone disrupting her. Dawn said " Alisha what did you see you out there" Alisha replied "I could not really get a good look of the blurry figure and no it was not the flurry white ghost with black boots on I usually saw." It was different with gleaming piercing yellow eyes that all I can remember." "Sorry Dawn." Dawn said "That is okay, no worries." Alisha told Dawn that "I love her very much and no I am fine from that ordeal cause I had you my love right there beside me along the way to help me through it." Dawn told Alisha "I love you with all of my heart and soul." "I feel so honored that I was able to help through this terrible event that happened with you, the kidnapping, torture, tons of clowns everywhere." "I am just sorry I was not there to protect you my love." Alisha said "I know but I always thought about you every minute of the day that is what kept me going." Dawn replied "Awww, I love you Missy." 

  
Dawn left Alisha went out to the main room so she could tell her team what Alisha said. There was not much to go on but gleaming piercing yellow eyes. Dawn also told them that it was not like no other she saw before. So the three leader plus each of there team members left to scout the area. Dawn told them before they left to use there radio's since she was not with them so you guys are on your own I am sorry to say. They were all good with that. Dylan took charge of this operation. So everyone was to follow his orders but Dylan had to follow Dawns orders. They were looking everywhere trying to to look so out of the place. When people stopped them they told them extra security to make this place safe from bad people. The people always thanked them for making it safer for them. Now they were trying to find this what it was. Was it just one or many of these whatever they were? It was a race against time before something bad happens to anyone also Alisha being taken again was the big concern.   
Alisha saw another figure this time she should see better than the other one. Still had the gleaming piercing eyes but it was not a clown or a blurry white ghost with black boots. It was between a zombie and a green alien. Alisha told that to Dawn. Dawn told the team Alisha saw a better glimpses of the unexplained figure. Dawn said "Between a zombie and a green alien thing." All three leader of the team came back on the radio saying the same thing "A what." Dawn replied "You heard me." No one knew if they had special powers, able to change into normal looking people so they blended in better so no one would see them of who they really are. 

  
Alisha looked at the window saw three of them walking by. Alisha yelled for Dawn. Dawn said "Alisha what!" Alisha replied "I just saw three of those things walked by going from left side to the right side down the sidewalk just now." Dawn got on the radio said "Look everyone, Alisha just saw three of those things walking your way just a minute ago." They came back saying "Roger that Dawn." "So we do not even know if they have any powers or can change into people like us then?' Dawn said "Nope." They came back saying "Wonderful." Alisha asked Dawn "Do you need to go out there to help them?" Dawn replied saying "No I am going to stay with you so no one will ever take my baby away from me." Alisha said "I love you so much dawn." Dawn said back to Alisha "I love you too." Dawn decided to call the chief to update him on the latest events. Chief asked the phone "Hello This is chief." Dawn said "Hi, This is Dawn." "We have another sighting of unexplained figures but now there are three." "They are between a zombie and a green alien." The chief replied "A what." Dawn said "That is everyone's favorite saying right now." "Alisha just saw three of them walking past the hotel right side going in the same direction as my team." "They are out looking for any signs of them." "I am here to protect my love, I never want this to happen again." "I thought I really lost her." Chief said "Okay I am on my way again so will see you when I get there." Dawn said "See you when you get here." Both hung up.


	25. The Hunt For The Beings...

Alisha wanted to go fight them. Told Dawn that. Dawn said "Lets wait for the chief to get here then we can go out to help fight them off to protect everyone." Alisha said "Okay that works," "Love you so much." Dawn replied "Love you too forever." Dawn kissed Alisha hard on the lips. Alisha smiled. Alisha was playing a game on her phone, also listening to music on her ear phones. Dawn was on the radio with the team leaders asking them if they heard, saw the strange figures. The three of them all said "No not yet." Dawn said softly "Darn it, where are they hiding." Just as Dawn got off the radio, a knock at the door startled Dawn made her jump. She looked out of the peep hole in the door, saw it was the chief. So she went to the door, turned the knob, opened the door. Saw the chief, told him to come inside. Alisha looked up to see him. Alisha spoke up said "Hey chief how are you doing?" "it is good to see you again." Chief replied "It is always good to see the both of you two girls." "It is never boring always adventure with you ladies." Dawn said "Isn't huh." Alisha asked "Can we go now to kick some butt." Dawn replied "In a minute we can." 

  
Dawn told chief about everything so far til now. Chief told Alisha kind of angrily "Alisha, Can you not see these unexplained figures like turn it off or something."Alisha told the chief ." "I can not stop what I see it just comes out of no where." "I am sorry." Dawn said "Chief she can not help it what she see's those things, she just see's them." Chief replied "Sorry for sounding angry but just wanted to ask if she could just stop them so she can not see them anymore. Dawn said "It is a good thing she can see them cause you know what would happen if she could not see them, People would die a horrible death." ""We could warn everyone, try to kill them all." Chief said "I guess you are right." Alisha said "Let's go find them so we can save the world again but this time I do not want to be kidnapped, held hostage like I was the last time.""Do the both of you got that." Dawn replied "Hey baby I will not let anything happen to you." Alisha just gave them that look, rolled her eyes. Dawn said "No not the rolling eyes and that look." Alisha did it again, then she smiled, laughed. 

  
The three of them went out of the door wearing there backpacks, having some in there backpacks plus holding the weapons, having some attached to there waist with the look of wanting to kick some ass. They hopped into Chiefs truck. Then they sped away down the main road. Dawn got on the radio trying to reach the teams to let them know they were in chiefs truck going down the main street." "Also wanted to find out if they saw, heard anything of these unexplained figures." No one came back to Dawn on the radio. So Dawn was beginning to worry that no one came back to her on the radio. So Dawn, Alisha, the chief decided they better leave to go out to find them to see if they are okay, not in trouble. So the hunt was on to try to find everyone in the team from the team leaders to the team members. No one was picking up, talking on the radio. 

  
It seemed strange Dawn was thinking to herself that not one person was coming back on the radio. She hoped everyone was okay. Alisha searched one part of the area, Dawn searched the other part of the area, chief searched the other part. Nothing as of yet. Alisha saw those unexplained figures again was up ahead so decided to follow them sneaky so they would not catch on that she was following them. She dodged around bushes,building, cars to stay hidden from the. She was doing an amazing job trying to be as invisible as she could. Dawn on the other hand was following three of them to a strange looking warehouse. They went inside so she went inside to see what they were up too. The chief found Alisha, she told them she saw them walking this way she has been sneaking around quietly so they would not hear, see her. The chief asked "Where are they?" Alisha replied " They went into that building" she was pointy at. Chief, Alisha had there weapons out ready for anything to happen. In the mean time Dawn was inside of the warehouse quietly walking around try not get noticed by them. Dawn was behind a wooden crate peeking around to see what they were doing. She could not make it out so she needed to get closer but how without them seeing her. She needed to have a plan of what, how, if she could be able to do it without getting caught. 

  
Alisha and the chief slowly walked up to the building with there eyes on every thing around them. Knowing that they could attack them at any moment, they were on guard. Alisha and chief got to the door. He waved Alisha to open the door carefully, slowly. Alisha opened the door as she was told to do. The chief went through the door first followed by Alisha with there weapons out and ready to use when needed too. Dawn was still trying to figure out how to get closer to them without them noticing her. She looked around the warehouse she saw a good place to go to then she would be able to see them better. That would mean to back track the way she came in. So Dawn quietly turned around to walk back to the door in which she came in. Dawn got to the door she quietly went to the left starting creeping up to another wooden crate to hid behind. She came upon the wooden crate, she ducked quickly so they would not see her. Dawn took out her phone to take some pictures of the figures. She sent the photo's to Alisha, chief, the team leaders, the other team members. So they could see what they looked like just in case no one saw them yet has no clue what they looked like. So she could not make out what they were saying since it was not English. Dawn thought it was there own language they were speaking in. Dawn texted everyone that she was here waiting for everyone to get there. Alisha got Dawn's text explain that she was waiting for people to come and help her. Alisha also got the pics of the unexplained figures. So did the chief. They both answered Dawn back stating that they had followed some of them into a building that they were closely watching them to see what they were doing. Dawn said okay. Dawn said "She was so worried about the team, she could not get a hold of them." Chief said "It has to be a explanation why." Dawn said "I guess." So Dawn was stuck watching them in the warehouse while Alisha and chief was stuck watching the same beings at another building waiting for what those unexplained beings were going to do next. 


	26. The Last Step of the Mission

Alisha said to the chief "I am tired of this waiting game to see what they will do." The chief replied "So am I tired wish they would do something." Alisha turned around saw Amy, Jake, Dylan all of the team leaders plus there team members. Alisha smiled, nudged the chief. Alisha told him that the team leaders plus there team members were here. The chief said "Wonderful, about time." The chief quietly walked back to where they all were, told them that Dawn was so worried about them. "So please radio Dawn let her know that you guys are all okay." "If she needs any help cause she is in a warehouse watching these unexplained figures." "Dawn will probably need backup ASAP.""You guys decide which teams will go and which teams will stay." So they decided that Dylan's plus his tam will go thereto help Dawn. Since Dylan always wants the piece of the action all the time. So Dylan told his team that we are going to help Dawn . The team said that works, can not wait for some gun firing action again. Dylan said to his team "Lets go, remember hands on your weapons at all times, you never know what is going happened at any moment." The team all replied back "Yes sir." There were on there way to help Dawn. Dylan called out on the radio to Dawn. Dawn came back with "I am here." Dylan replied "The team and I are on our way to help." Dawn said "About time." Dylan just laughed, see you soon." They both said at the same time "Over and out."

  
Back with the chief and Alisha they were talking among Amy and her team, Jake and his team also the chief and Alisha trying to figure what was the best plan to attack these unexplained figures from who knows where vile. Amy suggested to split up everyone so we are surrounding them then move in for the attack. Jake, Alisha, the chief plus the team members all decided that was a excellent plan. So Amy plus her team headed out to the right with there weapons ready to fire upon. Amy pointed for each team member to go too in two's. Sit and wait until it was time to move in on those figures. Amy plus her team were in place ready to go at any time. Jake's plus his team headed out to the left quietly walking there weapon were ready to discharge at any moment when told they could fire. Jake told each team member where to go, sit, wait until they are give A-Okay to go in attack. They came back with "Yes, sir." So each of Jake's team members in two's went to there assigned spot, sat there waited for the signal to move in to attack. First to not use there weapons but if the need is to discharge them, they will without any hesitation. The chief and Alisha were already where they needed to be at.

  
In the mean time Dylan plus his team were inside of the warehouse they split in two's up so they have a better chance to surprise them when the signal finally came through to go ahead attack. The plan was not to fire any weapons yet unless they needed to for there protection. Dawn saw Dylan and his team from where she was at sneaking around behind the crates that were stacked to the ceiling. Dylan radioed Dawn told her his team and I are all in place ready to go when the ordered came to move in on those beings. Dawn came over the radio saying "Dylan, Amy, Jake, chief, Alisha it is time to attack. So everyone moved in on the beings. The beings did not have a chance everyone surprised them. They all said in a stern voice "Freeze, do not even move an a inch or we will fire upon everyone of you." So the beings did what they were told. Except for one being who decided that he needed to be a hero. It was one of the beings that was in the building the chief plus Alisha, Amy plus her team members, Jake plus his team members. The being fired at them so the teams all fired back at the being, he was killed within seconds. The other beings dropped to the floor when shots were fired. Dawn radioed back "What is going on over there." "We heard shots being fired so are all of you guys okay." The chief replied back "Yes we are all fine." "One of the beings decided he needed to be a hero fire upon all of us, while the other beings dropped to the floor, they did not want to be fired uponed. Dawn said "Geesh what stupidness huh."

  
Everyone rounded them all up, handcuffed them all. The paddy wagon came to pick them up so they could be transported to a holding facility. All of the team leaders and the team members, plus Dawn, Alisha, the chief were standing all together waiting for people to talk to give each one there statement of what, how, when really happened. Dawn told everyone "Each one of you were outstanding, brave, a hero for going through with this mission." "We lost only one being cause of his stupidness, all of the rest of the beings were saved, not killed that was remarkable." "Thank You all."


	27. Starting Our Adventure Home Again

They were all waiting for the investigation team to get there so they could fill out there reports with them. They already filled out reports through Dawn the long paperwork she usually made you fill out after a stand off or any other crime scene or situation. Dylan said "Finally the investigation team is here so we all can get started on the boring paperwork. "Everyone come over here now we need the reports done ASAP," said one of the investigation team. Dawn, Alisha, the chief, Amy plus her team, Jake plus his team, Dylan plus his team slowly walked over to where they all were waiting for them. Dawn and Alisha were first to tell them what happened along with the chief sitting next to them answering every questions they shot at them. Dawn thought to herself it would be a easy sit down filling out the report she was right. Within 3 hours the investigation team interviewed everyone. Everyone was ready to leave either go home to there family, loved one, dog or cat, just by themselves alone. In Dawn and Alisha's case they were heading home after there interesting, long adventure. 

  
So everyone hugged, told each other goodbye for now until another crime situation comes along that needed there help. The chief was going to start back home to his animals, Jake was going to lay low then back to his animals-he had no one in his life to share with. Dylan had a wife, kids, animals so he was excited to see them again, Amy had her cats that probably missed her like crazy. The rest of the team also was going back to there who ever was waiting for them to return. Then there was Dawn and Alisha who just wanted to go home to the boys, animals. Alisha did not want to see another being ever but she knew she will again and again. So now everyone was going there own way. 

  
Dawn and Alisha walked back to there hotel to get there stuffed packed, then put in the truck. Then check out of this town for good not even looking back. Alisha replied DAWN, I am hungry. Alisha you are always hungry you sound like Mikey from life cereal. They both laugh then Dawn starts to tickle Alisha on the left side. Alisha says please do not or I will pee my pants. Dawn said "Seriously." Alisha replied "You want to find out." Dawn said "Ewww gross." So They went into the hotel office to check out. They both signed the check out papers together. Now they were officially checked out of the hotel. Now it was time to get back on the road for homeward bound. Dawn climbed into the drivers side of the truck buckled up. Alisha got inside of the truck also buckled up. Dawn started the truck put it in gear drove off the parking lot onto the street. Alisha said to Dawn "Hey baby we are finally on our way home again." Dawn replied "Yes we are on our way." "Lets find a place to eat at okay Alisha." Alisha said "Yes I need my energy so I can help with driving." So Dawn drove for a while maybe 30 miles before they came upon a cafe. So Dawn stopped pulled into the parking area but there was one space up front so she gunned it cut off a old couple who was driving wanting the spot in front of the cafe. 

  
Alisha got out of the truck went over to Dawn's side of the truck she opened the door for her love. Dawn got out of the truck said "Thank You Alisha." "How thoughtful you were." Closed the door, Dawn pressed the truck key it went beep beep. Then they grabbed for each others hand, walked to the cafe hand in hand both had a smile on each of there faces. Alisha opened the cafe door for her love Dawn. Dawn said "Thank you." Alisha said "Always for you." They went in, the hostess was waiting for them so she could sit them at a table. The hostess handed them each a menu. Both Dawn and Alisha said "Thank you" at the same time. They both laughed about it. The hostess told them what the specials were of the day. There waitress came asked what they wanted to drink. Dawn said "Hot Tea". Alisha said "Coffee can I have some chocolate syrup to make my coffee. The waitress came back with there drinks. Then she asked what do you guys want. Alisha spoke up saying "My love wants oatmeal with berries on top with cream in a small pitcher thing." "I want my usual "Chicken Fried Steak with a lot of gravy on the hash brown potatoes, sour dough toast." The waitress said "Thank you" As they waited for there meal to come. Dawn grabbed Alisha's hand told her she loved her very much. Alisha turned all red. They finally got there food eating slowly as they chatted away. From the boys, the adventures they had, sex, the vibrating bed, the beings, the beings Alisha kept seeing, another vibrating bed. Each time they spoke they smiled at each other, then laughed. They were finished with there meal. The waitress brought the check. Dawn paid it then gave her 50 dollar tip just because. The waitress hugged them. They went out of the door of the cafe. Dawn got into the truck so did Alisha. They were finally on there way again.


	28. Chapter 28

Dawn was driving for a while now she decided she needed to listen to some Beatles music to keep her focus to drive more with out falling asleep. Alisha had her ear bud's in she was sound asleep. So Dawn decided to stop at a cafe she see's in the distance. She pulls into the parking lot. Parks the truck gets out. Alisha is still sound a sleep. Dawn went into the cafe to request hot tea with caffeine in it. She needed something to wake up. So she got her tea, paid for it. She walked out of the cafe got into her truck, put her truck in gear. Headed out to there way home. Dawn kept looking over at Alisha thinking to herself how cute Alisha looked when she was sleeping with her bunny nose moving up and down like a cute little bunny. 

  
Dawn kept on driving passing deer, one elk, one old man peeing on the side of the road, smiling at Dawn as she drove by. She was laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes after she saw the old man smiling at her while he was peeing. Dawn saw a couple bunnies trying to cross the road. Yes Dawn stopped to let the bunnies cross the road. Dawn saw up a huge blob like thing in the middle of the road not moving. Dawn cursed saying "Fuck here we go again." Just then Alisha woke up saying "What the hell! Dawn what are you talking about?" Dawn replied " Looking straight ahead what do you see." Alisha said "It looks a large pile of black poop if you ask me." All Dawn did was laugh so hard she almost wrecked the truck from laughing so hard. Dawn said "It looks like a Black large Slimer like the little green gooey slimey called Slimer on Ghost-busters the movie." Alisha ask's what is that, Dawn. 

Dawn said "It is a large black blob with a large mouth with sharp teeth, long red tongue." Hmmmm Dawn! Yes, Alisha what do you want?" Alisha told Dawn "Hmmm well the black slimer thing is crawling our way with his mouth open his teeth bearing with his red tongue flipping flopping towards us ready to lick our whole face then eat us at the same time." Dawn said "Holy Shit." Dawn stomped on the brakes of her truck then started to back the truck up fast without hitting the other cars, trucks along the way. All Alisha could say was "Here we go again my love." Then Alisha screamed so loud putting her hands covering her face. Dawn said "Hey baby you need to be strong right now since I am driving backwards in a truck to not get eating by a black slimer, Okay." Alisha said in a whiny voice "Okay." Just then Alisha farted. Dawn said "Alisha, you did not do what I think you did." She was giving you that look. Alisha said "NOOOOO Please not that look NOOOO. As Alisha is shielding her face from Dawn. Dawn had that look on her face then said "Whatever." Dawn said "Okay wise ass put your butt outside of the window and fart maybe you will kill the black blob like slimer thing." Alisha replied "Expose my cute dimple butt to others really my love no way." Dawn said "Chicken, chicken." Alisha said "No, not chicken just want my butt for you only to see." Dawn said "Chicken." Alisha replied "Whatever." They were to busy talking back and forth they did not realize one important factor which was BLACK BLOB PRESSED AGAINST FRONT WINDSHIELD. Alisha screamed so loud that she farted again that the black blob thing jumped off the windshield. He put his middle finger flipping off the both of them. All Dawn and Alisha could do was laugh together then Alisha gave him the middle finger back. 

  
Both Dawn and Alisha thought he was leaving but that was not the case he was turning around so he could come full speed ahead straight towards them. Alisha said hmmm Dawn "I think we have a problem." Dawn says "What Missy." Alisha pointed straight out the front windshield then screamed covered her mouth. Dawn did a 386 turn got the truck positioned front wards then she pressed all the way down on the gas pedal as the tires were spinning wildly. They were finally on there way again. They hoped they were on there way home. They did not kill that black slimer blob thing so they knew thy would probably run into it down the road somewhere. Then have to call the team plus the chief to help stop the black blob thing that was still on the loose somewhere. They were both worried that during any time, any where they might run into it. Both of them were tired, did not get any sleep since the last encounter with strange beings. All they wanted to do was sleep did not matter where just as long as they were able to shut there eyes for a bit to regenerate there bodies. So Dawn pulled into a rest area so she could park the truck so they could get some shut eyes. Alisha was already a sleep so Dawn put her sweat shirt against the window shut her eyes. They were both a sleep for hours. The truck was hidden away deep within the rest area away from any people or traffic. 

  
Dawn finally woke up looked at watch . Wow she thought to herself we have slept four hours. Dawn felt so rested, she was ready for anything now. Alisha was still sleeping, snoring away smiling at each snoring noise. Dawn started up the truck put the truck in gear. Drove back onto the road. Dawn was humming to the music, then she decided to sing a song. Alisha opened one eye focusing on how strange this picture was of Dawn singing a song. Alisha said to Dawn "Please stop singing a song, you are waking me up." "That is rather rude." Dawn stuck her tongue out at Alisha saying "Whatever." Well Alisha was up now she was well rested. Just hungry as a bitch. Dawn thought that saying was funny so she laughed, then smiled at Alisha. Alisha smiled back at the love of her life Dawn. 

  
Dawn was driving still, trying to see the landscaping of the land that was breath taking as they went by. Alisha took all kinds of pictures plus took pictures of Dawn driving. Alisha glanced back behind them saw the Black slimer blob coming towards us as fast as he could. Hmmmm Dawn, The black slimer blob is behind us catching up to us real fast. So Dawn pushes down the gas pedal with her foot tells Alisha to hold on. So Alisha holds on tight inside of the truck. The truck was moving so fast. Dawn had a handle on the driving part. Dawn tells Alisha "Call the team, the chief too." "Tell them where we are at." "Who is the being this time." So Alisha was doing a group text to everyone explaining everything that is going on right this minute...Waiting on replies Alisha told Dawn....


	29. Blackie

Alisha told Dawn "No answer as of yet." Dawn kept on driving not fast but the usual normal speed. Alisha looked back to see if it was still following them, so far so good no black slimer blob. Dawn told Alisha "I feel like we are the next Ghost buster." Alisha just laughed shook her head. Just then Alisha heard a ping so she reached for the phone to see who pinged. It was the chief who said he was on his way. So was Amy, Jake, Dylan and the rest of the team. So Dawn told Alisha "look on the map to find the next town, then text it to all of them." "So we would all meet there." Dawn told Alisha "Tell them also that we are going to find a place to stay for the night with a joining rooms." Dawn told Alisha this would be better opening the doors to each room then go outside down the hall to the other person's room. So no one would see them or the beings they are hunting see them. Alisha told Dawn "I just text all of that stuff to everyone, they all said that works for them." 

  
Dawn followed the road til they came to a town then find lodging for everyone. All Alisha could do was keep on looking back to make sure that thing was not behind them closing in. Alisha was starting to get hungry so she got the snack bag out to look through it for some yummies. Dawn asked Alisha "What are you doing?" Alisha said "Looking for some snackies." Dawn just rolled her eyes at Alisha. Alisha smiled, laughed when she saw Dawn roll her eyes at her. Dawn asked Alisha "Look at the map tell me what town is coming up." Alisha told her "Okay, Okay." Alisha looked on the map for a town like Dawn told her too. The next town is White City. It was a town in Southern Oregon. Dawn said "Look Alisha the sign says 4 miles." Alisha replied"I see the sign good so we can stop rest, regenerate before the being or beings come there way. They came upon a Hyatt Place on the outside of town so Dawn pulled in. Found a parking spot. Parked the truck both of them got out, walked hand in hand to the Hyatt office. They walked in saw the hotel person at the front desk. The front desk person said "Welcome how can I help you two?" Dawn replied "I need two rooms that are joined together cause we are having other people come but not sure what time." The front desk person said " Yes, I got three rooms that are joined together if that will work for you?" Dawn said "That is perfect, Thanks." So the desk lady gave Dawn three key cards for each of the three rooms. Dawn and Alisha both at the same time said "Thanks."

  
So they were walking to the rooms trying to find there way since they were both lost. Alisha, Dawn stopped burst out laughing for now reason. Alisha grabbed Dawn's hand started to walk to the rooms. Turned the corner it was right front of them room #739 then room #740, #741. Dawn put the key card up to the door knob the green light came on, heard the click sound. They both walked in. Dawn ran jumped onto the bed told Alisha to join her on the bed. Alisha had that huge wide grin on her face. So Alisha ran jumped on the bed. They both locked there lips together with there arms around each other. Alisha's tongue went into Dawn's mouth they sucked each other's tongues then kissed. Both knew that they could not make love at this time they were excepting the team plus the chief. They could come at any time or not but they did not want to take a chance on them making love then being interrupted half way through. Alisha got off of the bed then followed by Dawn. They were both horny but had to be good. 

  
Both went to the truck to get there bags plus Alisha had to have her munchies. Went back to the rooms. Now it was a waiting game to see when they start arriving so they get rid of the black slimer blob. Dawn told Alisha there must have had a malfunction making slimer he is green with sharp teeth, long red tongue but this slimer was black. Maybe it was a Ghost buster malfunction who knows. Those two laughed about what Dawn said. 

  
Dawn decided to call the boys to tell them both she loved them, missed them dearly. Someone picked up the phone. Hello. Dawn said "Hey you, miss you so much." "We are on the way home but now we are battle a black slimer blob like the green Slimer on Ghost buster ." One of the boys says "That sounds awesome mom, but I bet it is very dangerous too." "We miss you too, Alisha." Alisha comes back with "Love you too you guys, plus miss you both." "Hopefully come back soon cause in 2-3 weeks something wonderful is going to happen." Dawn says "What stuff, Alisha?" Alisha said "She would explain everything today.: Dawn replied "Okay Missy." The boys on the phone talked about there days, school, work, grandma being over protected of them. Also that they missed here mom and Alisha, also wanted them home. Both Dawn and Alisha told them they are on there way home still, the monster adventure they are having not fun, The different kind of foods both of them been trying. Dawn said it was time to go, that they loved them both, miss them, will be back home very very soon. 

  
Alisha remembered the marshmallow creme adventure spreading it all over Dawn's boobs then licked it off of them, that made her smile. Dawn said "Okay Missy out with it NOW." Alisha says "Hmmmm Remember that we talked about getting married a lot of times then the subject never came up again." Dawn replied "Yes Alisha I do remember the talks about us getting married." Dawn was smiling staring into Alisha eyes. The look in both of there eyes were pure lust. Dawn's phone dinged so she knew the team well at least some of it was here. Now it was trying to get them all here before Blackie/his friends decided to come back...


	30. Search For Black Slimer

Amy and her team finally arrived. Dawn showed them where there room was. So they dropped there stuff off inside of the room then came back into Dawn and Aisha's room. Amy asked "What is going, really a black slimer blob like the one in Ghost buster's." Dawn replied "Yes, but did not know if there would be only one or if there was any more like the black slimer blob." Amy said "At least all of us got a good night sleep so we are ready for anything right everyone." The team all cheered saying "Yes we are all ready." Amy and her team finally went back into there room to rest. 

So Dawn and Alisha decided to lay down to get some sleep in which they needed to be able to focus on tying to get rid of this thing. They dozed off for a bit was suddenly interrupted by knocking on the door. So Dawn with her combat, martial arts skills pulled out her gun, got to her feet. Reached for the door knob, ready for anything. She looked through the peep hole that was in the door but it was blocked she could not see anything. During that time Alisha got up, walked to the door to be beside Dawn. 

Alisha deiced she better let Amy plus her team know what is going on. Alisha walked to the door that connected to there room but first decided to knock instead. She did not want to die unannounced walking through that door. So knocking Alisha did not softly but not to hard. Amy opened the door. Alisha put her fingers to her lips (meaning do not make a sound.) Amy peeked inside of the room saw Dawn with her gun out right up against the door. Dawn pointed, staring at Amy. Amy went back inside of the room probably to update the team of what is going on. So they all came back into Dawn's and Alisha's room. Dawn said "Why don't a couple of you guy slowly open the door to your room try to peek out without making a sound, then report back to me what it is." So Amy sent two of her team to slowly open the door to peek outside with there weapons in hand ready to use it, if needs be. While the others either stayed in the room, or went back into Dawn's and Alisha's room also with there weapons in hands ready to use it when the signal was given to use them. 

One of the team members went back into Dawn's and Alisha's room to ask Dawn if they could put the thin like cord scope under the door to get a better look instead of tying to open the room door in fear that it would make noise maybe startle who ever was at there bosses room door. They slowly put a thin cord like device (It was a paper thin scope) under the door so they could get a better look at who was at there bosses room door. Sure enough it was three black slimer blobs just floating in front of the door mumbling in slimer talk. Dawn saw the figures on the computer screen in front of her. She walked over to Amy where she was standing whispered in her ear to have her team take them out those black slimer what every they are called looking things ASAP. 

So Amy came her team the order to get rid of those slimer creatures. The weapons had silencers on them so no one could hear when they took the shots to get rid of the problem. Next thing you knew the three black slimer blobs fell onto the carpet in the hallway outside of there rooms. So Dawn and Alisha quickly opened the door so they could grab them off of the carpet bought them inside. Alisha quickly shut the room door then locked it. Everyone gathered in Dawn's room stared at the three black figures on the floor of the hotel room. The big question now as what to do with them in the mean while waiting for the rest of the team leaders plus there team, including the chief to arrive. Alisha said "Now what do we do with them, Dawn? "Dawn replied "Hell if I know." Any told Dawn "You know if they are dead they might start to stink in a little while. 

Dawn said " We have to put one on ice to save so they can do a autopsy of one of the black blob things." "Then put the other two in the garbage so one of you can do that." "Then come back up here but bring the key card along then use it to get back into the room, you got that." They all nodded there head up and down. Alisha replied "I will do it, I am not scared." So Alisha picked them up put the two over her shoulders headed out of the door down the hall way. Alisha got to the garbage she opened the lid threw them inside. Then shut the lid. Alisha turned around so she could get back to the room she saw in the distance more black slimer blobs coming this way. Alisha thought to herself Oh Crap More. She ran up the stairs to the room put her key card in, heard the click then the green light come on opened the door ran inside then hurried up and closed the door. Dawn asked Alisha "Why were you running?" Alisha replied "Well I was putting the two black slimer's into the garbage , I closed the lid then turned around to head back to the room when I saw more black slimer blobs coming towards this hotel we are in." "So I ran as fast I could to get here to tell you all what I saw." Any asked Alisha "How many did you see?" Alisha replied "I really did not pay attention was to busy running back to the room at that time, Sorry." Everyone just stared at Alisha. Alisha said "Why is everyone staring at me for?" Dawn walked up to Alisha hugged her tight. Then Dawn said "Good job Missy." Alisha smiled then said "Good job for what. 

Amy plus her team back to there room to rest plus sit and wait for the black slimer blobs to get there also for the rest of the team to finally arrive. Dawn decided to stay up figure out what next to do while Alisha laid down to rest for a bit..Dawn's phone rang it was Jake and his team they finally got there. So Dawn went outside met them, they followed her back to the room. Dawn showed Jake and his team to there room, then handed Jake the key cards. Dawn told them to meet back in her and Alisha's room in about 15 minutes. They told her "Yes Dawn." So within 15 mins Amy plus her team, Jake plus his team were in Dawn's and Alisha's room. Waiting for the nest step.


	31. So it Begins

They were all in Dawn's and Alisha's room waiting for Dawn to talk. Dawn spoke up "Now we have find a way to get rid of them without bringing to much attention to ourselves." "Still have no clue how tho but I am working on that but if you guys have any suggestions please feel free to speak up to tell me." Jake spoke "The only way possible is to shoot them where it counts." Amy also agreed to what Jake said. Amy replied "We have to get to them fast before they end up hurting, killing people or do other stuff." "So far they have not hurt nor killed anyone as far as we know of."

  
Dawn just had that look that no one liked even Alisha did not like that Dawn certain look she had cause she knew her Dawn was very very unhappy camper. Alisha had to ask Dawn "Hey baby did we do anything to make you be this way?" Dawn replied "No sorry I am acting this way but I want to go home to see my boys, animals, also to plan a wedding with the love of my life. Dawn turned pointed to Alisha. Alisha's jaw dropped plus her eyes were bugged out of her eye sockets, she had that look on her face in which was priceless. Alisha's face was beet red like a red lobster. No one said anything they all stared at Alisha with a smile on there faces. Then they started clapping, cheering of the happy news. Dawn said "Okay enough we have to work fast to resolve this black slimer blob problem fast before hell breaks loose." They all agreed on that to fix the problem before it gets way out of hand.

  
Dawn spoke up "Jake and your team go around the hotel search for those black slimer blobs." Dawn said "Alisha when she took out the garbage meaning the two black blobs they were killed she saw many in the sky coming her way so that was why Alisha was running came flying in once she opened the door to our room." "So there are many out there so be on extreme watch you understand me, Jake?" "Be careful watch everything around you, have your weapons ready to fire at any time." Jake and his team nodes there heads, then said "Yes Dawn we will keep our eyes open, be ready for anything." Dawn replied "That is good at least I know you guys remember everything I taught you and more." So Jake plus his team headed out of the hotel room. Dawn told Any and her team "Okay you guys go away from the hotel searching any where you can think of that those stupid black things will be hiding out at, waiting for the right time to attack us." Amy replied "Yes Dawn we will." "Also have our radio's on at all times so we all can talk back and forth to each other." Dawn also said to Amy "Alisha and myself will be going the opposite direction in search for them, so we can destroy them." "Hopefully all at once, not have any surprises later on like the other monsters we have battled." Amy replied "Yeah I know." 

  
So Amy and her team lefted in search of the black blobs away from the hotel. Maybe they could take some blobs out before the blobs came upon the hotel grounds. They headed past the hotel then split up in two's that was the rule always spilt up in two's so no one is by themselves in case trouble hit. One group went one direction, the other group went the other direction, another group went straight, while the last team which included Amy took the rear like a team leader should always be the last one in case of trouble.   
Dawn radioed Jake plus his team, Amy plus her team to seei f they saw anything. They all said back "Nope not yet." Jake said "It is real quiet out here, that is not a good sign." Amy replied "Ditto here yes I agree it is to quiet." Just then Dawn's cell vibrated so she answered it. "Hello!" Dylan said "We are here Dawn." Dawn replied "I will be there in a few." "Alisha and myself went out trying to find this blob or blob's." Dylan said "We will see you in a few, we will keep our eyes on the lookout in case we see the blob plus his friends." "Then we will destroy those beings." Dawn replied" Dylan, please be careful." Dylan said "We will boss." 

  
Dawn radioed Jake plus his team, including Amy and her team that Dylan and his team just arrived, that her and Alisha was going back to the hotel to give them there hotel key cards, plus update them on what has been happened. Dawn and Alisha walked fast since they were quite a ways away they were both out of breath by the time they arrived at the hotel. Dawn saw Dylan and his team waiting in the hotel lobby for her. Both Dawn and Alisha walked through the front lobby door. Dawn plus Alisha walked up to Dylan plus the team gave them each hugs. Dawn said "Finally here all we are waiting on is the chief." Dylan said "He is not here yet?" Both Alisha and Dawn shook there heads NO. Dawn said "Lets get you all to your rooms, so you can get unpacked, maybe rest for a few moments before kick ass time comes." They all nodded in agreement to what Dawn just said. So they followed Dawn and Alisha went into the elevator then got off on the seventh floor. Dawn told them "This is where your room is." "Alisha and I will be in our room waiting, remember we have ajoinging door to each others rooms." "You guys and Amy plus her teams has the other ajoining door to our room also." "Just knock at the ajoinng door when you all are ready." Dylan said "Sounds good to us, RIGHT you guys." The guys held up there hands just cheered said "RIGHT."


	32. The Search for Blobs

Dawn and Alisha were both walking back and forth wearing out the carpet below worrying about the team out looking for the many black blobs that we coming or already there. All of sudden a loud knock on the ajoining door. Dawn yelled "It is open come on it." Dylan plus his team total of 8 come through the door. Dylan said to Dawn "Okay boss lady what do we do now." Dawn smiled then said "Boss lady huh." Dawn said " Your team plus yourself will go helped hunt these black blobs get rid of them before anything bad happens to people and everything else." She also said "Jake and his team are going around the hotel in search of the blobs." "Amy and her team went searching away from the hotel to see they the blobs were causing trouble away from the hotel." "So Dylan I want you and your team to go further into the populated places search everywhere for them, they have to be some where either hiding, waiting, already causing trouble." Dylan replied "Sounds good boss lady." "Dawn just smiled and laughed of what Dylan called her." Dylan said "We are heading out now, we have our radio's with us." "Our weapons are attached to our body's, we have everything we need." So Dawn and Alisha gave each of them hugs, told them to be careful. Dawn said "You all know the drill so I do not have to repeat everything do I?" Dylan plus team all spoke up saying "Yes we know everything you told us and taught us boss lady." So they opened the door walked out on there way to seek out the black blobs.

  
Dawn told Alisha "Are you ready to go out search some more for the black slimer blob." Alisha answered "Not really, are you?" Dawn replied "Not really but my team is out there busting there butts in search for them so I can not just not be out there helping to search." So both of them got there stuff ready to head out again in search of the black slimer blob or blobs. Before they left they both kissed passionately on the lips, holding each other. They both let go cause they knew they could not go further cause they had a job to do. Both Dawn and Alisha said "I love you" at each other at the same time then burst out laughing. They picked up there weapons attached them to there belt loop. They were heading out of there room leaving holding there rifle in alert mode since anything could happen once they walked outside of the room. Alisha made sure the door was shut, locked. 

  
They both walked side by side with rifles in there hands with there finger on the trigger ready to shoot if necessary. They walked down the stairs from there room. Turned the corner saw a fuzzy black blob thing zoom by them at high speed. Dawn and Alisha just stared at each other then raced after the fuzzy black blob zooming through the air. Making this terrible noise, Dawn thought maybe the black blob was laughing at them since it was in front of them while both of them were behind it. Any way Dawn was on the radio to all of the team leaders letting them know that there were chasing a black blob that went right by them as they were coming around the corner of the hotel. Amy, Jake, Dylan all checked in on there radio with Dawn. They all said they were on there way back to the hotel except for Jake him and his team were already at the hotel so they just wanted to know where Dawn and Alisha were at. 

  
Both Dawn and Alisha were running, Alisha took off around the main part of the hotel. Dawn took off around the other large part of the hotel. Both were out of breathe while they were running around trying to find the mysterious black blob. Dawn almost ran into Jake who had a couple of his team with them. Dawn stopped in a hurry. Jake grabbed Dawn's arm so she would not fall over from stopping in a hurry. Dawn said "Thanks." Once Dawn caughter her breathe she told them "When Alisha and I came out of the hotel room went down the stairs turned the corner we this black fuzzy thing whooze by us." "Making this weird sounding noise we thought it was the blob making fun of us for being to slow behind him or her." Just then Amy and her team, then Dylan and his team arrive, including the rest of Jake's team. Dawn said "good all of you guys are here except for Alisha." "Oh no where is my missy girl." "I told her to go around the larger part of the hotel to check things out." Dawn got on her radio tried to get a hold of her missy girl but no luck. So Dawn told everyone to go find Alisha so spread out everywhere around this hotel. We will find you my love, I hope so Dawn thought to herself. 


	33. Looking for Alisha (Missy)

Everyone was looking for Alisha. They all thought here we go again remembering the house and the clowns, blurry white ghost with black boots on when they kidnapped her. Jake and his team were about a half mile way from the hotel searching every inch for Alisha but no luck so far. Amy and her team went a mile away from hotel searching every inch under every nook and carny. Dylan and his team were looking inside of the hotel and outside of the hotel for the black slimer blob. Dawn was so worried about Alisha she did not want to go through this again.

  
Dawn's cell rang it was the Chief she was excited that he finally called . Dawn was really worried where the chief was, why he has not called until now. The chief said "He had trouble with his truck he tried to call but could not get through." Dawn replied "I am glad you are okay, told him she was worried that something bad happened to him." "Glad he called." Dawn said "Where are you at." He told her "I am here at the hotel." Dawn said "I am on my way." "Just sit tight I wil be there soon." Within 6 minutes Dawn was there in the parking lot of the hotel. Chief asked Dawn "How did you get here so fast did you have your fast running sneakers on like you always have on your feet." Dawn just smiled. Dawn replied "Yes I always have my fast running shoes on so I can glide like a fox to get where I need to go in a hurry." "Follow me cause I will take you to your room is behind our room, like Jake and his teams room is behind Amy and her teams room." So your room is ajoined to our room and Jake's room has doors ajoined to Amy's room." Chief said "Works for me." Dawn took him on the other side to his room gave him is door key-card chief's room number was #742, Jake's room number was #743. Dawn said "We have three room's #739 then room #740, #741." Chief told Dawn "I will be knocking at the ajoining door in 15 minutes let me get unpacked and organize everything I need to to kill that or those things." Dawn told Chief "That works for me."

Dawn's cell phone rang again it was her Missy. Dawn answered it "Give me one good reason where the heck you are at." Alisha said "I was hungry so I decided to get a pizza to bring home but I was hungry like I just said so I am eating it on the way." Dawn replied "You kidding me RIGHT!." Alisha said "NO." Dawn told Alisha get your ass back now cause we need you." "Worry about feeding your tummy later." Alisha said "My tummy is hungry so I will eat pizza, walk there my love." Dawn said "WHATEVER!" Alisha asked "Are you upset with me, Dawn." Dawn answered "How did you know I was upset with you, Missy!" Alisha said "That tone of voice you have when you are really really pissed off and mad at someone." Dawn asked Alisha "You can really tell I am upset with you." Alisha gulped said "Yeah." Dawn replied saying Missy I love you so much, you had me very worried about you that something happened to you like the last time you vanished." "Remember Alisha!" Alisha said "Yes I remember I am really sorry to make you worry about me." Dawn said "I had the whole team looking for you, I will radioed them say I found you eating pizza." Alisha did not answer back cause she was to scared to reply.

Dawn radioed the teams saying she found Alisha eating pizza cause her tummy was hungry. The team came back saying "Are you serious her tummy wanted pizza." Dawn said "Yes, That is my Missy for you when her tummy is hungry she has the nose of the fruit loops bird." "Follow your nose." Everyone laughs. Dawn says "Keep looking for that or those black slimer blobs." The teams all came back saying "Yes boss lady." "Roger Ram Jet." Dawn was in the room waiting for the chief and Alisha. Alisha came walking through the hotel room door with Pizza box." Alisha looked up saw Dawn smiled said "Hey Dawn I love you so much." Dawn replied "I love you too Missy but I know you are trying to kiss up to me so it is not going to work." You had all of us worried sick that something happened to you, you did not even call to tell anyone not even me your love of your life." "I am just disappointed that is all." Dawn walked up to Alisha gave her hot wet kiss said "I am glad you are okay." So lets kick ass kill that blob or blobs." Alisha kissed Dawn on the lips then said "Yes we will kick ass together." Dawn told Alisha that the chief finally arrived a couple minutes before she arrived through the door of there hotel room. Alisha replied "Good now everyone is here."

Just then the chief knocked at the ajoinng door. Dawn said "Come on in chief." Chief gave Alisha a hug saying "Heard you were missing but it looks like you had pizza on your mind huh." Alisha looked at Dawn then at the floor. Alisha looked up saw Dawn with that look on her face, her arms folded, her foot tagging on the floor. Alisha gulped hard then looked back at the floor eating her pizza. Dawn told chief that everyone was looking for the blob, or blobs they were ready for anything. Chief said "good lets kick some blob ass, ladies shell we go find them." Dawn replied "Yes we are, trying to grab Alisha arm to get her going since she was to busy eating her pizza." Dawn says "ALISHA I am talking to you lets go now!" Alisha replied "Okay, I am coming, grabbing everything they needed." So the three of then were ready. Dawn opened the door they followed her out, Alisha closed the door behind her made sure it was locked, followed her down the hall way, down the stairs. They were ready....


	34. The Hunt for Blob

Dawn, Alisha, Chief were all ready to scout the grounds of the hotel with there hands on there rifle, hand gun they have, the lock on them were unlocked. So they could use them when needed. The knives they had were in there knife holders on there belt, some were in there knife holders in there shoes, socks. Some of the knives were in there backpacks. Alisha was eating the last piece of pizza while trying to follow them closely she was using her other hand on her rifle holding it. Dawn turned her head to look at Alisha, she shook her head then smiled. That was Alisha for you Dawn thought to herself. Dawn thought to herself man I love that girl so much can not wait to marry her. 

  
Jake radioed Dawn saying nothing so far. Jake and his team were about a half mile way from the hotel. Jake asked Dawn "We are going to keep on searching it should come out of hiding some time to show it's face or faces." "Out for now boss lady." Just then Amy radioed in to Dawn telling her nothing so far but they will keep on looking until they find it or them. If they get tired then have to cut the search off til tomorrow. Amy told Dawn "Okay boss lady we will keep in touch over and out." Amy and her team went a mile away from hotel searching every inch under every nook and crany. Dawn radioed Dylan since she has not heard from him and his team she was getting concerned. Dylan came onto the radio. Dylan said "What boss lady, no we have not seen anything but will keep on looking until you tell us otherwise." Dawn told "Just to keep on looking, to be careful, be ready for anything." Dylan and his team were looking inside of the hotel and outside of the hotel for the black slimer blob. 

  
Dawn, Alisha, Chief was going into the huge ball room to check the room out, each had there hands ready to shoot when necessary. Alisha went left, Dawn went right, Chief went straight across to the other side. They looked under stuff, in closets, store rooms, behind drapes, no luck. Dawn checked in with Amy, Jake, Dylan they came back saying Nothing so far. Dawn told them "To keep looking if needs be go further into town." Dawn also said "They are somewhere just need to find out where they are hiding." Just then Alisha turned around saw a blurry black whatever whooze by her. Alisha opened her mouth to tell Dawn and Chief but nothing came out of her mouth. Alisha tried again to say something, this time she was able to speak. Alisha said "Hmmm Dawn, Chief I think they just went by me." "I saw blurry black whatever whooze by me just a second ago." Dawn came on the radio "Alisha which way did they go." Alisha replied "To the right so keep a lookout for them." Chief came on "I am on my way back towards where we started from." Alisha then said "I am not going any where I want to kill them so bad so we Dawn and I can go home to get married." Chief said "What! Get married that is wonderful news." Dawn aid "Yes get married if we ever get home." Chief just laughs into the radio.

  
Dawn radio's Jake, Amy, Dylan saying Alisha just saw them whooze by her so everyone get your asses back here to help contain them get rid of them for good. Amy, Jake, Dylan came back on the radio saying "We will be there as quick as we can boss lady." "Over and out." So Dawn, and Chief ran back to where Alisha is. Alisha said "I saw them again she pointed to the right. They saw many blurry black shapes facing the wall staring upward. Dawn, Alisha, Chief stared upward also but saw nothing. All three just stared at each other with that blank look on there faces. They quietly walked slowly up towards them with there weapon pointed at the blurry black blobs. 

  
Just then Alisha farted loudly both Dawn and Chief had that pissed off look at there face. The blurry black blobs they must not have heard that loud fart cause they still were staring up at the ceiling. Dawn, Alisha, Chief walked slowly towards the blobs with here weapon held high aimed for the blobs heads. The ballroom smelled so bad from Alisha's farts that the blobs noses were wiggling, they had that strange look on there faces. 

  
The blobs turned around they saw Dawn, Alisha, Chief coming there way. The blobs were going to leave when the door burst open Amy, Jake, Dylan walked through the door, the door slammed shut. So the blobs were eyeing the room to find a way to escape. Dawn gave the order to point there weapons on the blobs, on the count of three. 1,2,3 fire away. So all you could hear was high power weapons blasting, firing away even the supernatural gun. They must fired over 1000 rounds. The blobs were still floating in thin air. So Dylan with his supernatural gun turned the knob to high then pushed the button a ray of of blue glow stream of light. The blobs were shaking, making very weird noises and screams that a person would have cover there ears. dawn, Alisha, Chief, Amy and her team, Jake and his team, Dylan's team covered there ears with there hands. Dylan had ear muffs on so he could not hear. The blobs all were laying on the ballroom floor not moving. As everyone was walking towards them. Dawn says "You all stay back cause we do not know if they are dead or playing dead so once we get up to them they will go after us. So the Chief walked up slowly to the blobs on the floor. All of sudden.... 


	35. Failed Attempts To Kill The Blobs

All of sudden Chief saw one of the blobs eyes open and shut real quick. The chief yelled "They are still alive saw one blobs eyes open and shut." Everyone got there weapons pointed at the blobs started firing them at high speed. The blobs were screaming, steam rising from them then they fell back to the floor. Dawn said to everyone "Do not approach them no matter what." "They might be playing dead on purpose then go after us when our shields are down." 

  
So they all found some where to hide from them but easy access when they need to fire up there weapons. All there eyes were on those blobs waiting to see if they would move, if so they will fire for the third time to try to kill them. They stayed in there position for a while waiting to see if they were alive. Dylan came on the radio talking softly "Everyone they are opening there eyes, so what do we do now?" Dawn replied "Okay we are going to have to re think this since firing upon them does not work." "Lets all some how get together in here so we can think this out get a better plan."

  
Slowly everyone was gathering around Dawn and Alisha and Chief so they could all discuss setting up a full proof plan that will work or slow the blobs down. Jake said "We can get more of those ghost, slimer heavy duty guns we can all put them at the highest speed then all fire at them at once maybe they will explode." Dawn replied "That might work but how are we going to get more of those guns, Jake?" Jake said "Hmmmm we can do two things call up GHOSTBUSTERS", Jake laughed but no one was amused. "Or we could get them out of the back of the truck canopy I think we have 15 but not sure so do not quote me on it." Dylan suggested to get a bunch of food since they love to eat food." "Then when they eat the food we capture them with a supernatural netting so they do not escape. Amy said" As she laughed she told everyone we could always sing to them cause they love music." "Then shoot them or catch them with that supernatural netting we have." "Everyone burst out laughing." 

  
Dawn told everyone they are all good plans so we could do all three first use Amy's plan we can sing to them well who ever is the best singer will sing to the blobs. "See if that works." "If not then we will try another plan until either they work or fail." Dawn said "So Dylan is the romantic singer in the whole team and yes there are others who sing good but Dylan who has that dreamy voice that it makes a person melt so Dylan you ready." "Everyone burst out laughing again then stopped cause Dawn had that look on her face that she was going to kill something." Dawn said "Okay everyone it is time to kick ass but first we will listen to Mr. Dylan sing to his blob friends." "Maybe he can whose them over with his deep sexy voice as he sings." Dylan gave Dawn that look then Dylan says "Thanks boss lady." 

  
Dylan started to sing. "Love boat exciting and new , come aboard we are expecting you, Love , lives sweetest reward, Let it flow, it floats back to you, Love Boat soon will be making another run, (Alisha is singing this to Dawn in the background, Dawn is having that strange look on her face cause Alisha in down on her knees singing this to her) Dylan kept on signing the whole song over and over about four times. All of the blobs were in that stand still in a daze so everyone powered up there supernatural being gunson high kept the rays on them for about 10 mins. All it did was making them even more charcoal black than which they were. There eyes popped open they were still alive. Dawn said "Cake Shit!!!" Everyone stared at Dawn mouthing the words Cake Shit. All Dawn did was just struggle her shoulders and put her hands, arms in the air had that blank look on her face.

  
Dawn said "We need to stick together, some of lets rest for a while get some food and water in our bodies while the other half of the team keeps a watch on the blobs for us." So the first team rested for a while to eat, drink, get some shut eye. While the other team kept watch on the blobs to make sure they did not float off some where. Then in 2 hours later they switched the team that kept watch was able to eat, drink, get some shut eye for a while, while the other team that rested kept watch of the blobs. Alisha told Dawn she was hungry. Dawn said back to Alisha "Seriously you just ate some protein." Alisha replied "My tummy is rumbling so can I eat some jelly beans PLEASE PLEASE!!!." Dawn said "ALISHA, you ate all of the kind I like the popcorn flavored kind." Dawn gave Alisha a huge frown. Alisha said "Sorry my love I was not thinking at the time I grabbed those kind." Dawn said " I will take it out on you later Dawn had that grin on her face. Alisha knew make love time when they finish the job or if they finish the job. 


	36. Is It Jelly Beans Time

The team that rested got some shut eye then took the next watch so the other team could get some rest, eat, whatever to get them relaxed. Dawn and Chief was on this watch. Alisha was still eating the popcorn flavored jelly beans that were Dawns but she did not know that it was Dawn's favorite. The team plus Dawn and Chief were scouting the area for any known surprises that would catch off guard. Also two of the team members were keeping watch of the blobs so they would not get away. 

  
Dawn said to Chief "We have to do something to get rid of those blobs but had no clue what to do, can you give me some ideas I would appreciate it very much for some input." The Chief replied "No clue of this one it seems like everything we tried did not work so." "Didn't Jake say they had some supernatural stuff they have not tied yet so why don't we try them you never know it might kill them." Dawn replied "Yes, Jake did say they had some stuff they never used yet so they did not know if they would work or not. Dawn got on the radio called for Jake. Jake came on the radio "Yes, boss lady." Dawn explained to Jake what she needed. Dawn said "Jake, I need that stuff now so we try those supernatural weapons on the blobs to see if they work." "Do you have them in the truck in the back in the locked area." Jake replied "Yes I do, I will get them now, have one of the team members help me bring them to you guys." "I will show you guys how to use them." Dawn said "Jake you and a couple of the team come here with the weapons you guys replace the one's that are on watch okay?" Jake replied back saying "Yes boss lady we will be on our way to get the weapons then come right there." Dawn said "Bravo!" Dawn and the Chief were waiting on Jake a couple of the team to replace the team that is on watch. 

  
Alisha decided to show up. Dawn said "About time you showed up Missy." Alisha said "Yes my love I decided to not eat all of them since they were your favorite I felt bad." Dawn smiled saying "You feel sorry for yourself for eating my jelly beans." Dawn walked over to Alisha gave her a long wet passionate kiss. Alisha smiled after the kiss. Alisha spoke up asking "If there was anymore suggestions of how to get rid of the blobs." Dawn replied saying "Yes maybe Jake has some supernatural weapons he has never tried so I asked him to get them, also some of the team that was resting time to come and replace the ones who were on watch." "Hopefully these weapons will work to kill them." "So you and I can get back home to plan our wedding." Alisha replied "I will be Mrs. Alisha Michelle LaPrade, I can not wait." Dawn said "Yes you will be my wife forever and ever." Alisha blushed turned so beet red. 

  
Jake finally arrived with the weapons and the extra team members so they can replace the one who are watching and scoping the area and keeping watch on the black slimer machines. So Jake showed Dawn, Chief, Alisha how to use some of the weapons so they would not get themselves killed or have the weapons explode, malfunction, kill innocent people. The team members Jake brought with him already had a crash course of how to use them, handle them when those weapons were at high speed. All Jake had to train was Dawn, Chief, Alisha Miss Jelly Bean, also has to train the team members that are still on watch how to use them. After Jake showed Dawn, Alisha , the Chief crash course of how to use them, Jake focused his attention to having the team relieve the other so he could train the other team who were on watch of how to use each one of them. 

  
So now everyone knew how to use these weapons so. Dawn radioed the team who was on watch told them it was time to kick ass, teach them a hard core lesson not to mess with us or else! So the team powered up there weapons ready for anything that comes in there way meaning blobs. So everyone was going to search for more blobs to see if they were anymore running loose around the area. So Dawn and Alisha went one way, the Chief and another team member went another way, Jake plus a team member went below to the basement, There were two at the area where the blobs were at. The blobs were playing cards I think blackjack not sure. 

  
All of a sudden there was a noise that sounded like a fart. everyone looked at Alisha or radioed in asking if Alisha farted again. Alisha said "It was not me really." Dawn said "Sure Alisha." as she smiled and laughed. Alisha did look guilty cause she turned red and smiling. Alisha told them all "Really I did not do it." Okay Alisha we believe you everyone said. They heard that noise again. So every one except for the ones watching the blobs they caught so far. The ones watching the blob radioed in saying nothing here. Everyone was hunting for the rest of the blobs. It was waiting game also a blob hunting adventure. Then it happened....


	37. The Death Of The Blobs

Dawn looked up n the sky saw blobs many of them coming towards them from the North. Dawn said "Shit here they come in hundreds so lets fire-up the weapons start firing towards them in the sky without backing down." So everyone who was on watch fired up the weapons pointed them upwards so the rays would do there job blow them up in a few seconds. Dawn yells "Keep the ray on them, try to hold the weapon in your hands for as long as you can so the rays come in contact with the blobs."

  
The other team was radioing Dawn asking if they can help. Dawn answered saying "Yes we have more of those supernatural weapons here so we need man power the more the better." Everyone had there weapons firing those rays onto the blobs, some of them exploded, some melted, some just vanished (Hoping really vanishing and not just disappeared for a short time then come back to cause chaos). The other teams arrived within 10 mins. So Alisha and Dawn showed them how to use these weapons each one had a chance to use them. They thought the weapons were cool, awesome. Everyone had a chance to try each one of the weapons to know what to do, press, handle them. Dawn said "Okay team lets kick ass with these weapons." They replied "Yes we are ready to kill those black whatever." 

  
So they ran up to where the others were pointed there weapons into the skithen powered up the weapon each one held then pressed the trigger. Now there were more rays of power they were blue, green, yellow, red rays touching the blobs. Dawn yelled "This is working they are being killed." Everyone was cheering, yelling cause they were killing them all. The other blobs at the other place died no clue why cause the team that was watching them did nothing to them. They just died. All of them were killed except for the first blob that Alisha saw. This blob was huge he looked angry he as charging towards them with all he has left in him. 

  
Dawn yelled "Guys are you ready power up your weapon again then aim towards that blob do not take the rays off of that one." The team kept the rays on the big blob so they could kill the last blob around there. Hopefully there was no more blobs except for the movies. The blob was screaming, twisting, jumping everywhere trying to get free from the rays penetrating his body. The blob just fell out of the sky to the ground. No movement so Dawn told Jake to slowly walk up to the blob. The blob was not breathing so they were all kind of not sure cause all the time before they were not breathing . Then all of sudden there eyes opened up. Jake touched the blob the body's it turned to dust. So everyone jumped and up and down cheering that the blobs and main blob were killed. 

  
So Dawn and Alisha and Chief, Jake, Amy, Dylan plus there teams were all together smiling, cheering that they killed the latest supernatural being. Dawn says lets go have fun, check out the bar see what kind of drinks they have, let fucking eat I am so hungry. Alisha said "Oh Dawn we can eat popcorn jelly beans in the hot tub." "So are you up for it my love?" Dawn said "First we party then we make love." Alisha said "Sounds good to me my love." Dawn winked at Alisha then said "I love you Missy." Alisha replied back "I love you too Dawn."


	38. The Celebration Of The killing of The Blobs

Everyone was celebrating again for the killing of all of the black slimers that they know of that is. The bar they all went too was huge it was packed. probably everyone was celebrating the killing of black blobs. So they all sat together pulled up tables put them together and grabbed chairs. Dawn said "We all did good I am so proud of everyone." The waitress came by asked everyone what they were having. Dawn said red wine a glass if you have any, Alisha said peach fuzzer drink for her, everyone else either got beer, whisky, some drinks, who that did not drink asked for soda. All of them asked for water cause if you drink water while you drink them you were not get drunk as fast or maybe not at all. 

Dawn says "Here is to us we toast to everyone, we did a good job." Everyone put there glasses up in the air then touched each others glass together. Then drank what they had. Dawn said "Hey there is live music here." Dawn said "Alisha, you want to dance with me?" Alisha replied "Yes." So Dawn grabbed Alisha's hand they went out on the dance floor started to dance. They were having so much fun both of them yelling, smiling, laughing. Of course kissing each other. Then everyone else went onto the dance floor. Everyone was having fun. They danced, then drink, eat, danced more, Dawn took her shirt off on the dance floor. Alisha just had that look with her mouth dropped almost to the floor in shock. Dawn said to Alisha "Why don't you take your top off." Alisha just shook her head back and forth saying No, No. Dawn said "CHICKEN!" So Alisha made chicken noises to Dawn. Dawn just laughed said "CHICKEN!." 

So Amy took her top and the other girls in the team. Alisha still said "NO." The crowd there at the bar were roaring with cheers. The guys of the team plus the Chief were having fun too they took there shirts off also. So then everyone took off there shirts even Alisha, was not happy but heck she did not want to be the only one with a shirt on. Amy took of her bra off then the rest of the girls on the team even Dawn. Alisha stood there in shock was kind of scared since all of the girls were staring at her to remove her bra also. Dawn gave her that look so Alisha knew she had to take her bra off also. Everyone in the bar even the guys on the team and Chief screamed, whistled, smiling. It was getting kind of hot in the bar. The ladies in the bar took there bras off too. 

The men did not wear any bras so they were lucky. Then Dawn took her pants off she was wearing a thong. Alisha had that stare of Dawn what the fuck are you doing kind of look. All of the other girls on the team plus the girls in the bar took there pants, skirts, dresses off. So all they were wearing was undies and a lot of boob shaking. So Alisha took another drink of her peach fuzzy drink said what the hell so she took off her pants. The men in the bar were going crazy. Now all of the men took there pants, shorts off even the bartenders, waitresses. 

Dawn said out loud that Alisha has a beautiful/cute butt crack. So everyone wants to see. Alisha was beet red from blushing so much she was so embarrass. Everyone chanted for Alisha to show her butt crack to everybody. "No", Alisha said. So everyone was having a good time. Chief knew this was not legal but he did not care, he was not in his uniform so what the heck. Everyone was dancing respecting there bodies and not touch and not doing naughty stuff to each other. They were just having a good time. People were coming into this bar like a lot of them. The bar was so full of people but not wall to wall just have people in there. 

Dawn grabbed Alisha took her up onto the stage started bouncing Alisha's huge tits with her hands. Everyone cheered again. Then she whispered in Alisha's ear telling her "She loved her Missy." "Was shocked of how her Missy was acting crazy she was proud of her." Alisha just smiled could not even say anything she was so embarrass. Alisha said "Lets go back to the hotel room please Dawn." Dawn replied "Okay we will right now, Missy. So both Dawn and Alisha put there clothes on, then told everyone they were heading back to there hotel room. The team all said okay see you in the morning you two love birds.


	39. Morning After Celebrate killing Black Slimer Blobs

Dawn and Alisha left holding hands just being quiet enjoying each others company. The night sky was so full of shining stars, shining planets. Dawn said to Alisha "Boy it is a beautiful night the night sky is so lite up." Alisha replied "Yeah the night sky it is beautiful like you are." Dawn said "Oh you are beautiful too Missy." "Aww you are so sweet." They started to walk slower so they could just enjoy walking hand and hand. Dawn asked Alisha " Did you have fun at the bar." Alisha said "Yes". Dawn replied "I was kind of worried that you were not going to have fun once everyone was taking off there clothes." "I really thought you would run away or hide." Alisha answered Dawn "But I did not Dawn so there." 

They came upon there hotel, then rode the elevator up to there room the 7th floor. They were so tired from hunting the blobs to the drinking, taking off clothes, so much dancing that they were walking like zombies, could not keep there eyes open. Alisha said "Dawn I guess since we are so tired that means no making love tonight." Dawn replied "Sorry, missy but I am so dead, I need sleep." "So why don't we do it tomorrow is that okay." Alisha said "That is okay I am tired too." "Yes Dawn we can make love tomorrow." Dawn just smiled. 

Dawn slowly undressed down to nothing then slipped a t shirt over the top of her body. Dawn just wears a t shirt but nothing underneath like her dental floss underwear. Alisha has to wear her t shirt, penis underwear and socks. Dawn said "Oh goody you wearing the penis underwear." "You should put something in the penis space that is suppose to be a actual penis." Dawn was laughing so hard. Alisha was blushing beet red. So they got into bed. Each one kissed each other. There was so quiet in the room since both of them hit the pillow passed out. 

Morning came the sun light shone through the blinds they forgot to close last night. Alisha tossed and turned she thought maybe she would be able to go back to sleep but that is not the case. Alisha was up since she was use to getting up at 5-6 am every morning. Alisha got out of bed went to the bathroom, then decided to take a shower cause she wanted to start the day. After the shower she put her clothes and yes she put her penis underwear on. She put her slink new jeans on that fit her dimple butt quite nicely. Then a t shirt that had the words "Dawn is my girl if you mess with you I will fucking kill you." She almost forget snapback hat that has the word IKTV means Internet Killed Television From my favorite Youtubers is Charles and Allie with their Daughter Remi Sol Trippy with Their three dogs, and also Their two cats they reused off the streets on it. Also put clean socks on to her hairy feet she had feet like a Hobbit, then her all star converse black and white ones . Now she was ready to go down stairs to get some coffee and some food. 

She opened the door found a huge bag of popcorn jelly beans Alisha tilted her head. Alisha said to herself hmmmm jelly beans. Then she heard this yell you touch them you die. Alisha stopped dead in her trails, slowly turned around saw Dawn with her arms folded, that look, the stomping of her feet, also had that pissed off face in which Alisha hated. Alisha then dropped the bag of jelly beans. Dawn said "I caught you red handed stealing my candy you shit." Alisha said "No that was not the case, I opened the door on the floor at the door was this huge bag of popcorn jelly beans, REALLY!" Alisha said "I am going down stairs for coffee you want some." Dawn said "Yes I want my usual." Alisha said "Okay honey boobs." Dawn said "Okay penis underwear girl." "I will be waiting for you under the covers." Dawn smiles at Alisha. Alisha smiles back then blows a kiss to Dawn. 


	40. Eat Then Plan A Wedding

Well both Dawn and Alisha decided to get home to there loves one were more important than making love. So they got dressed went down stairs to get breakfast. Both walked into the cafe hand and hand saw all of the team members even the chief sitting in there drinking coffee waiting for there meal to come. So Dawn and Alisha sat down at the table that everyone was sitting at. The waitress came up to them asked what they wanted to drink. Alisha said "Iced coffee of course, Dawn said I will have peach ice tea please." Alisha said "Ewwwww." Dawn said "Ewwww on the ice coffee Missy." They all laughed at what the both of them said to each other. The waitress brought Alisha and Dawn's drinks. Alisha said "Thank you so much." Alisha took a sip of her iced coffee she thought to herself man this is good iced coffee the best I ever tasted. Alisha ordered it to Dawn she just gave that look at Alisha saying "Seriously." 

Then the waitress asked if they were ready to order. Alisha said "I want the country fried steak with gravy on the hash browns, sourdough bread." Alisha then said "My girl wants oatmeal with fresh berries on top." Alisha said "Thank you." Dawn stared at Alisha then said "No whipped cream on top baby." Then winked at her Missy. Alisha turned a deep shade of dark red. Then before Alisha knew it Dawn was video taping her getting so red. Alisha gave Dawn those eyes rolls then said "My love you are not video taping me are you?" Dawn replied "Yes big boobs I am taping this, WHY do you ask." Alisha said "Cause you are making me so embarrass." 

The waitresses brought out everyone's breakfast. Alisha said "It smells so good." Dawn says "Everything to you smells good my love. They served everyone except for Alisha and Dawn since they ordered later. So they both exchanged looks and smile, both tongue's flicking up and down. The waitress brought out both of there food. Alisha saw the size of her meal her eyes widen in shock. Dawn was shocked of how much berries were on her bowl of oatmeal. Then looked over at Alisha's meal said "Holy shit that is enough food there for the whole damn team, Missy." 

Everyone was enjoying there meal, drinking the drink. Talking away about the black blob, how well everyone did at there job, talking about when Dawn and Alisha are going to get married. Dawn spoke up "We are once we ever get home then plan it out, once we do that." "Then everyone will be invited, then it is party time, pool party Hooray!!!!" Everyone cheered loud but the doors were shut. The room was sound prooff thank gosh.

So everyone said well I guess it is goodbye again until the next supernatural crisis comes. So everyone left to go back to there hotel rooms pack then say good bye once again. Then everyone will go on there way to where ever. Hopefully everyone gets to spent time with family, friends, animals, to get away from it all to rest, relax before another supernatural crisis comes. The team were hugging each other, crying, did not want to go there own way but to follow the love birds home so they could help plan the wedding of Dawn and Alisha. So it was all set everyone was going to met at Dawn's house they the wedding will be planned. 

Everyone said to Dawn and Alisha "See you two at your house Dawn." Dawn replied "Yes we will see you all there." "If a crisis comes about radio each other then we will all come to fight what ever lays upon us all of us, you understand me." They replied back "Yes boss lady."


	41. Want To Get Home To Plan A Wedding

So Alisha and Dawn went to there room to get there stuff packed so they could get on there way to home so they can plan a wedding. Dawn and Alisha just put clothes in there bags they did not care if they were folded or not. The other stuff it was a different story cause they did not want the shampoo or other stuff to spill everywhere inside of the bags or all over in the truck. They got everything bagged so they were carrying there bags to the truck. Went back to the room one last time to see if they have forgotten anything. Usually they forget one thing when they leave so they decided to scout out the room to see if they got forgot anything but the room was clean. 

They went back down to the truck got in, Dawn decided to drive for a while. So they were both happy to be on the road again so they could finally make it home cause they have to plan a wedding they both can not wait til that day that they both say there vows to each other then finally be wifely and wifely. So Alisha has found the jelly beans but this time they have so much so Dawn said she could have some of her popcorn flavored jelly beans.

Also she was drinking her Rockstar energy drink. So Alisha decided she needed to sing to Dawn a beautiful love song. Dawn was shocked that Alisha actually singing a love song to her. It makes her smile, cry she was so happy so much in love with Miss Alisha. Alisha kept singing song after song to Dawn. her love. So Dawn sang "Rubber ducky you are the one song" Told Alisha to get her yellow rubber duck out of her back pack so she can squeeze the ducks butt. Alisha just laughed so hard that she farted. Both Dawn and Alisha laughed so hard that Dawn had to pull over. So Dawn got on the road again after that laugh attack they just could not stop laughing it was crazy funny.

Dawn drove for a good couple hours. She decided to find a rest area to stop so she could rest, also walk to get her legs from cramping up. Alisha was sound asleep amazingly she was not snoring. So Dawn pulled into the rest area parked the truck, got out but made sure the doors were all locked then walked around for a bit to get her legs woke up and to stop cramping up. Alisha woke up from her nap saw that Dawn was not in the truck. She laying her head back down she knew Dawn would be back since they were in a rest area. Alisha thought to herself that Dawn had to go bathroom or wake up. She was not at all worried.

Dawn got back into the truck went on there way back home but they had a long ways to go yet before they would make it back to the boys and her dogs. She missed her boys so much, missed her dogs she just wanted this road trip to end but she knew they had to get there. Dawn drove for another couple hours then pulled into another rest area. She got a couple pillows out of the back seat so she could put her pillows next to the window try to get some shut eye.

Dawn felt like if she drove anymore she would fall asleep at the wheel that was not good. So Dawn drifted off for 3 hours to sleep. In the mean time Alisha was still asleep also. Dawn stirred a bit with one of her eyes slowly opened then the other eye. She really thought she only slept for a hour but realized it was 3 1/2 hours. Dawn felt so rested now so she decided to drive again probably look for a place to stay the night since she did not want to drive anymore just was tired of driving all day. Usually Alisha helps to drive but today she slept most of the day too. Dawn did not want to wake her Missy. 

Dawn came up to a town while on the freeway so she decided to check the town out to see if they have any places to stay. So Dawn saw a Hyatt hotel so she pulled into the front of the hotel got out went into the front lobby. There was someone at the front desk so Dawn asked if they had any rooms available. The front desk person said "They did." Dawn asked if they had a hot tubs in someone of them. The front desk person said "Yes." Dawn replied "We will take it." 

So Dawn got the key cards then walked back to the truck. Dawn got to the truck unlocked the doors got in so she could move the truck closer to there room. She put the truck in park then tried to wake up Alisha to tell her we are at a hotel for the night. It did not take Dawn long to wake up her Missy it took a few minutes. Alisha woke up then said "Where are we at?" Dawn said "We have stopped for the night to rest then drive more til we get home." Alisha and Dawn got all of the bags they needed to go to the room for the night." They walked to the elevator to floor 14 then got off then walked down the hallway to there room. Dawn put the key card in the door it clicked also turned green so Dawn grabbed the door handle turned it to the right then pushed. The door opened. Both of them said "Wow" at the same time. The room was so beautiful. Dawn shut the door. 

Both of them all could think about was sleep both were so dead tired that all they wanted was to sleep for a long time. So they did not even get undressed both fell down on the bed fell asleep. 


	42. The journey Home

The sun was shining through the blinds hitting Dawn in the face making her unhappy. She put the covers over her face so she could sleep longer but With the sun hitting her face earlier she could not sleep any more.

So she reached over to Alisha give a kissed on the cheek since Alisha was snoring way. Dawn did not want to disturb her sleeping, she looked so cute, beautiful. Dawn decided to take a shower before she left to get some hot tea in which she has been craving. Dawn thought she smelt kind of icky and rotten.

Got out of the shower then dried off, grabbed her clothes that she was going to wear for the day. Wrote a note to Alisha letting her know where she was going to go. Put the note right beside Alisha's cell phone so she would see it.

Grabbed her cell then opened the door, closed the door to make sure it was locked. Then went on her way finding a coffee place so she could get some hot tea. Also check out good places to eat breakfast so they could eat before they got on the road.

Dawn thought why drive the truck when she could walk there it is great exercise, the air smells so fresh and clean. So why not. So she started walking down the main street. There was so many places to eat, sleep, get coffee or tea to choose from.

She saw a Coffee Bean so she walked there. She decided to get some peach meadow hot tea, plus one of those blended coffee drink that had way to much chocolate and whipped cream. She knew Alisha would like it.

So she ordered both drinks then left Coffee Bean walked back to the hotel. She put them down so she could insert the key card in the door that had the card entry to unlock the door.

Then she picked up the drinks opened the door with her foot she kicked it open. She put the drinks on the desk then went back to the door to close it, made sure the door was shut all the way so she heard the door make that clicking noise. 

Dawn decided to start packing her bag up, put everything of hers in the bag. All that was left was Alisha's clothes, stuff. Dawn sat on the bed bend down kisses Alisha on the lips. Alisha turned around opened her eyes smiling at Dawn.

Alisha said "Good morning my honey butt." Dawn replied saying "Morning my Missy butt crack." They both laughed. Alisha said to Dawn "You are already dressed, did you also take a shower too." Dawn said "Yes I did even walked to Coffee Bean to get hot tea for myself and a blended what ever it is called for you." So Alisha got out of bed to get her drink she took a sip of it closed her eyes said "This is good thank you honey butt." Dawn said "Your welcome." Dawn smiled and winked at Alisha. So Alisha got the clothes she was going to wear for today. "Told Dawn to pack up the rest of her stuff put them in the bag so they could leave, get something to eat."

Focusing to get home so they could plan there wedding.

Alisha got out of the shower, dried herself off them got dressed but in between taking a shower and getting dressed she was sipping at her drink. Enjoy the taste of it as she slowly sips it.

Alisha was all ready to go, she finished putting her stuff in the other bag. Then told Dawn she was ready to go, They made sure they walked through the hotel room three times to see if they forgot anything but they did not.

Opened the door then let the door shut on it's own. Tried the door knob it was locked. 

So Dawn went down to the lobby to pay the bill while Alisha put all of the bags into the truck then made sure the doors were all locked up before she joined Dawn in the lobby. Dawn saw Alisha enter the lobby she smiled then gave Alisha a kiss on the lips. Alisha was all smiles.

Both were enjoying there drinks waiting for the desk person to finish the paperwork that Dawn had to fill out. The desk person said just sign here then you two can be on your way home. The desk person said "Oh by the way Congrats on the wedding coming up." Both smiled, of course Alisha turned bright red but was smiling.

Both of them said "Thank you." Then hand and hand walked out of the lobby, went to the truck. Both were hungry so they went in search of a place to eat before they left.


	43. On The Road To Home Part 1

Alisha and Dawn hopped into there truck. They were on the main drag to find some food to eat for breakfast. Dawn's stomach was growling so loud that Alisha turned her head towards Dawn just laughed. Dawn asked Alisha "What is so funny, I will laugh at you next time your stomach growls." Alisha just has that sad look on her face. 

Alisha points at that place it was a nice looking place to eat called The Breakfast Place. Alisha smiled and then cheered saying yes food here we come. All Dawn could do was burst out in laughter cause of what Alisha said. So Dawn pulled into the parking lot then found a space to pull into. They got out of the truck walked hand and hand up to the restaurant then opened the door both went in hand and hand. 

It was nice look place, a lot of tables for bunches of people to sit at, they had a upstairs. There were a lot of people there but it was not to crowded. The host came up to them asked "How many." Dawn said "Two." The host said "Follow me ladies we have one upstairs if you want too sit up there." Alisha said "Yes we want that place to sit upstairs. Dawn looked at Alisha she was smiling. They sat down then the host gave them there menu's, told them there waitress will be right there in a few. Both Alisha and Dawn said "Thank you so much. They both sat down looked at the menu but Alisha knew what she wanted but Dawn had to look for something else cause they did not have what she always had for breakfast. 

So there waitress came asked what they wanted to drink Dawn replied ice tea and Alisha said "Do you have iced coffee?" The waitress said "Of course we do." Alisha then said "Okay I want a iced coffee." Both Dawn and Alisha said "Thank you at the same time." Both burst out laughing cause they both said it at the same time. There drinks were here so the waitress put them down in front of them then she asked what they wanted. Alisha said " I want country fired steak with no eggs, sour dough toast, bacon, can I have hash browns instead of eggs?" The waitress replied "Yes you can." Alisha said "Good, then I want hash browns." Waitress asked Dawn "What will you be having?" Dawn replied "I will have blueberry pancakes, turkey bacon, hash browns, wheat toast please." Alisha had that shocked look on her face cause Dawn hardly never order that cause it was not good for her. Dawn said " Do not even say it, Alisha." Giving Alisha that look in which she hated when Dawn looked at her that way those piercing eyes, Alisha just wanted to run away at that moment or hid under the table cause of her look.

The waitress brought there food. So they started to eat there food then talk about going home since they both misses the boys, Dawn's dogs, Dawn's mom, Alisha's mom so much. Also talk about there upcoming wedding. They both were so happy in love could not wait to plan there wedding. They were both done with there meal but not done with there drinks. The waitress came by to get there dishes then asked "You want anything else?" Dawn said "No thank you we are done." "Can we have the bill, please." The waitress just nodded went on her way. She brought the bill laid it on there table. Alisha grabbed the bill said "I will pay this time." Dawn said "Okay sweet tits." Everyone around them looked at them, laughed, smiled. Alisha just stood there turned beet red cause she was so embarrass. Dawn grabbed Alisha hand so she could hold it. Alisha paid the bill then they walked out of the place. Walking to the truck Alisha said "I will take over driving now, if that is okay with you my love." Dawn said "That sounds like a wonderful idea it gives me chance to get some sleep, relax a bit before it my turn to take over driving." Alisha said "You need your sleep my love." 

So Alisha took over driving. Got in behind the steering wheel put the truck into drive then went forward to get out of parking lot. Then she got on the road drove out of town then getting back on the freeway towards home. She must have drove hundred miles or more she was beginning to get tired her eyes getting blurry. So Alisha noticed a sign up ahead saying rest area so Alisha pulled off the road to the rest area so she could stop for a while to rest maybe to get some sleep for a while. Alisha found a parking space to park in so she drove into the space turned off the truck. 

Opened the truck door got out went straight to the bathrooms she really had to go. When she was done she walked around the rest area it was a nice one so green with even a creek rolling through the rest area. It was so clean, spotless. Alisha was impressed. Alisha took her phone out then her headphones to listen to music for a few while sitting on the picnic table. An hour went by already so she decried to go back to the truck continue to drive more so they could get home. 


	44. On The Road To Home Part 2

Alisha kept on driving for a while watching the road, looking at the scenery thinking it was beautiful wished they had more time to stay enjoy it. The fresh air was so clean that smelling the air made a person tired from inhaling it. Alisha was starting to get hungry her tummy said hey you I am hungry down here. She just laughed to herself. 

So she told herself the first place she sees that looks decent she would stop at so she could crave her hunger. Alisha looked over at Dawn she was sleeping with her head against a pillow snoring so softly it sounded like a little kid snoring so cute. Her face was so beautiful, that she wanted to kiss her lips but she was driving at the moment so she could not give her a kiss. 

Came to a small town saw a cafe with a lot of cars parked around the place. So Alisha thought to herself if there are many cars I guess the place is okay to eat at then. So she pulled into the parking lot area to find a parking space so she could park then they could go in to eat lunch. Alisha pulled the truck in the parking space. Reached over to Dawn to try to wake her up but Dawn did not wake up. So Alisha decided to order some food to go for both of them. 

Alisha wrote a small note left it on the dash in front of her so if she woke up she would see it. Then she opened the truck door then shut it went on her way walking to the cafe. The smell coming from that place was so awesome that it made her more hungry that did not make her happy cause she wanted to eat something right now. 

So she went inside put her name on the list for two thinking Dawn might wake up then decided to come in. Ten minutes later the host came up said Missy for two. Alisha spoke up said that was here. The host said come this way I will show you to your table, Alisha just smiled at her. The host stopped at the table said "Is this okay with you." Alisha said "Yes my girlfriend is sleeping in the truck I did not want to wake her, I left a note saying I was in here if she woke up in time to come inside." 

The host said "That was so nice of you for doing that." The host handed Alisha two menu's asked her what she wanted to drink. Alisha said "Coffee please." smiled at the host. The waitress brought her coffee, then asked her what she wanted . Alisha said "I want a bacon cheeseburger with fries." "Thank you." The waitress left Alisha was to busy staring at her butt that was moving left, left, left, right, left. Alisha thought she was good looking. 

The waitress came back with her bacon cheeseburger and fries put it in front of her. Alisha looked at it she thought oh man this looks and smells so good. Alisha looked down at her burger reached to pick it up all a sudden she looked up there was Dawn sitting in front of her. Dawn said "Hello Missy I got your note that is why I am here sitting in front of you." 

Alisha at that moment did not take a bite of her food so she was lucky she did not or she would have choked but Dawn would have saved her. The waitress came back asked what Dawn wanted' 

Dawn said "A huge salad with everything on it." Alisha just sat there rolled her eyes at Dawn cause she knew she would have salad for lunch. Waitress turned around left. Dawn and Alisha were staring into each others eyes they were holding hands facing each other. The waitress brought Dawn's food placed in front of her. Dawn said "Thank you." 

So they were eating there lunch staring at each other taking slow bites. They eyes were locked on each other so intense that Alisha was getting horny just staring into her eyes. Dawn had that grin on her face that she knew Alisha was getting horny. Dawn thought to herself boy do I love this lady so much can not wait to marry her. So Dawn spoke up saying to Alisha "I can not wait til we get married then our relationship will be complete." Alisha said "I know I can not wait til that day to come." They both sat there finishing there meal just staring at each other in between bites smiling. 


	45. On The Road To Home Part 3

They both got up headed towards the door to leave. They put the money on the table what was owed plus a 50 dollar tip. Dawn opened the door for Alisha told her that she was going to drive now since she is awake. Alisha said "Okay." They were back on the road again. They were about 250 miles from home. Both were getting excited to be home finally. They were away for many months now they missed the boys, dogs, both of there moms. Alisha had headphones on listening to Char and Allie for a while. Dawn was listening to her Beatles songs singing along to all of them. 

Pulled into the gas station to fill up. Alisha got out to fill the truck with gas. Then Alisha turned around to look out into the field she saw a clown with that evil grin staring at her. Alisha had that scared looked on her face. Alisha was thinking to herself oh shit here we go again. I hate clowns. So when Dawn came out of the mini mart Alisha said "Dawn come here." Dawn said "Okay, what do you want?" I saw something she told Dawn. 

Dawn stopped gave Alisha that Oh Shit look. Dawn said "Alisha, what did you see this time." Alisha said "More clowns." Dawn replied "Shit more clowns great the last time we encountered clowns it was very deadly. Alisha said "I know that my love." "I just wanted to let you know so if you saw clowns you would know why." Dawn said "Thanks for telling me Missy."

So Dawn decided to call the team to let them know that Alisha saw a clown waving at her, then Alisha turn back to look, the clown was gone. So that meant something not good will happen concerning evil clowns. The team groaned said here we go again, they were not happy.

They told Dawn we are coming to your house for the big wedding so just call,let us know if you see any signs of clown trouble okay. Dawn replied"Roger Ram Jet, over and out guys." "See you at the house." They all said " See you guys at the house too." 

So Dawn and Alisha hurried up got back into the truck sped away fast Dawn was driving. Alisha was to hyped up cause she saw the clown so that meant bad things are about to come. Dawn kept looking into her rear view mirror looking for clowns following them she was very paranoid now.

Dawn thought they have been through so many crazy supernatural stuff it was time to stop have a life, get married. 

She just wanted to have a normal life with the women she loved, her boys, dogs, bunny, her mom. Dawn was really looking forward for the both of them to plan there dream wedding. 

Dawn looked over at Alisha she finally fell asleep while listening to Char and Allie wearing her head phones. Dawn smiled to herself knowing her sweetie is asleep not scared, worrying of what might jump out and get them. Dawn drove around 175 miles she was dead tired. 

So she pulled off into the next rest area she came upon. Dawn pulled into a parking space. Turn off the truck decided to fall asleep cause she wanted to get home right away they have been gone way to long. Dawn was worried that if she did not stop to get some rest she would wreck the truck. She did not want to die or kill her love. 

So both of them were sleeping soundly when they heard a huge boom both of them jumped that the top of there heads hit the roof of the truck. Both were not quite awake yet so they did not know what the heck was going on....


	46. Domo fell from the Sky

Dawn woke up and Alisha her eyes opened wide. Dawn said "What the hell just happened." Alisha replied "No sure but lets us investigate it." Dawn said "Alisha, you know everything/everyone is preventing us from our wedding you know if seems." 

Both of them looked at each other knowing they had to go check it out that boom noise. Alisha spoke up "At least our stomachs are full so we do not get hungry in a few right Dawn!" Dawn just smiled. So they both got out of the truck looked up on the roof of the truck. Guess what they saw? A huge Domo eating rice, farting pink smoke. He seemed harmless. 

Alisha screamed "My idol I watched all of your shows and have a hat, had t shirts but I gave them to my mom." Domo just nodded, smiled. Dawn had that crazy blank look on her face like Alisha what the fuck are you doing kind of look. Alisha said "Dawn, it is Domo so you never head of Domo." Dawn said "Nope." Alisha replied "That is so sad you do not even know who Domo is!" 

So Domo got off of the truck roof stood there waiting for them to offer him food and a ride to where ever. Domo hugged Alisha she was smiling and laughing. Domo looked over at Dawn. Dawn gave that do not even hug kind of look. 

Alisha said "Dawn Domo is coming with us he has no where to go." Alisha said "Domo is a mascot for Japan public broadcasting." Dawn said "So Domo is not real." Alisha looked angry at Dawn said "He is real cause he is here right be side us right?" Dawn said "Okay but Alisha if he farts pink inside of the truck how can I see while I am driving and the smell plus you farting that will kill me." 

All Alisha could do was laugh. So everyone got in the truck. Dawn pulled out of the rest area they were on there way again. Alisha and Domo were playing cards laughing and talking Alisha was. Dawn looked over at them shook her head. 

She must have drove for hours she was starting to get tired. So Dawn pulled over. Alisha's turn to drive so they changed positions but Domo stayed in the back seat. So Domo was bugging Dawn now. Dawn told Domo she was tired needed to rest, sleep. So Domo decided to take a nap also. Alisha was smiling could not believe domo was in the truck also no one will ever believe her so she pulled over took a couple pics of Domo sleeping. 

Just then the boys called. Dawn was sound asleep. So Alisha talked to them explaining to them about everything. The boys said "Cool." They both asked when they were coming home Alisha said "As soon as possible unless another supernatural thing comes along you know your mom." The boys said "Yes we know her to well." Alisha said "Guess what we had crashing down on the roof of our truck?" The boys asked "What." Alisha said "Domo came down landed on the top of our truck." The boys said "What really Domo is there with you two." Alisha said "Yes." Alisha got on the video phone with the boys so they could see Domo." So the boys saw Domo and there mom sleeping. The boys said "Isn't Domo on you tube not real." Alisha said "Yes but he is real and here right now." So the boys said there goodbyes and we miss you and mom, also we love both of you to Alisha then hung up. 

Alisha kept on driving then decided to go through the drive thru cause it has been 4 hours since they ate. Alisha decided to stop at Taco Bell. She ordered what she wanted got to the window. The drive thru person asked if that was Domo in the back seat. Only thing Alisha said was maybe. She got her food. 

Then parked the truck cause she could not eat and drive at the same time. Just then Domo woke up but Alisha already had that covered she had white rice for Domo. Domo was so happy to get warm white rice he was starving. Now Alisha's tummy was full so she pulled the truck the highway, they were back on there way home. 


	47. The Arrival to Home

Dawn finally woke up to find Domo sitting in between Alisha and Dawn. Dawn was not to pleased that he was in the middle of them but what do you do NOTHING. Alisha said "Hey bright eyes you are finally awake." Dawn replied "Yes Missy I am awake." Dawn said "I am hungry lets stop some where to eat. Domo decided to put his hand on Dawn's knee. Dawn turned her head towards Domo with those eyes of hers. 

Alisha knew those eyes so well. It make Alisha scared with those piercing eyes it made her want to run. Alisha drove into the gas station pulled up to the pumps. Domo wanted to pump gas but Dawn made it clear that Domo was not real only on you tube and Japanese shows. Dawn did not want the attention of people. She just wanted to go home to be with her kids, pups, Alisha then plan a wedding with the girl she loves. 

So Alisha pumped the gas. Alisha did not mine at all. She got the reciept then climbed back into the truck. Went on there way again. Dawn and Domo fell asleep. Dawn looked so cute, beautiful when she sleeps Alisha thought to herself. With her nose wrinkling like a bunny she looked so adorable. 

Alisha finally saw the sign that says Phoenix 230 miles that made her so excited that they are finally home. Maybe no more seeing supernatural beings having to go find them, kill them or make them disappear with the all of the team mates. Alisha wanted to tell Dawn that they were almost home but wanted it to be a surprise. So she kept on driving until she could not drive no more. It was still light outside but she needed to get some shut eye. So she pulled over at the next rest area. Pulled in, shut off the truck. Then got comfortable she dozed off for a bit. 

Alisha woke up looked at the clock. She must have slept for a good three hours. Alisha saw Dawn still sleeping but Domo was no where in sight. Alisha cursed a couple bad names under her breath. So she went out in search of Domo. Alisha saw Domo he was surrounded by little kids, some adults. He was holding up a kid book while someone else was reading it out loud to everyone while Domo was pointing at the pictures. Alisha had a smile on her face, sat down to listen to Domo and that person read the book. 

Domo was the official book holder, also to point at the pictures in the book. When they were done, Domo hugged everyone. Domo was coming towards Alisha gave a tight hug to her. Alisha told Domo they needed to get back to the truck so Alisha could drive the rest of the way home before Dawn woke up. They both walked back to the truck. Alisha got in on the drivers side so she could drive the rest of the way. Domo quietly got into the back seat without waking up Dawn. Alisha drove away to finish driving the rest of the way home. 

No one was home so she unlocked the truck carefully without waking Dawn up. Almost got everything out of the truck and the back end except for a few things, Dawn and Domo. Alisha knew she could carry Dawn without no problem but Domo she could not carry. So she started to wake up Dawn slowly so she would not scared her. Dawn finally opened her eyes. Dawn asked Alisha "Where are we at?" Alisha said smiling "Hey baby you finally woke up, we are finally home." Dawn had that shocked look on her face then said "Wait, what did you just say." Alisha replied "We are home in Gilbert my love." "I knew we were almost home but did not want to wake you I wanted this to be a suprise." Dawn said "Yes it was a bit of a shock but so glad we are home." Dawn tried to wake up Domo he opened his eyes, smiled at her. So Alisha, Dawn, Domo got the rest of the stuff out of the truck then went to the house. Alisha had the truck keys so she pressed the locked button for the truck beeped twice. 

So before they walked inside of the house Alisha said Dawn I will carry you through the front door. Dawn smiled, laughed said "Okay my love." So Alisha scooped up Dawn carried her into her house. Dawn and Alisha went to there room then flopped onto the bed. Both of them said at the same time "Boy this feels so good laying on our bed. They both agreed. But knew they could not go to sleep. They had to put away everything. Dawn and Alisha heard the dogs bark they must be in the other room. They were in the guest room and some how the door shut on them so the dogs could not get out. The dogs were happy to see both of them. Domo saw the dogs had a strange look on his face. The dogs did not pay any attention to Domo. Both dogs were excited to see Dawn and Alisha talking away at them. Gave them kisses, pawed at two girls to be petted. 

Domo laying down on the couch he was already passed out again snoring away. Alisha put a blanket over him then one of the cats, bunny snuggled next to him. Everything was finally put away. Dawn put a load of clothes into the washer then pressed start. Alisha already had her pants, shoes off wearing her boy penis underwear. Dawn laughed she said to Alisha "I see you are wearing those penis holding underwear huh?" Alisha replied "Duh you can tell I am." Dawn decided to put the truck in the garage so she did not have to do it later. Then Dawn made sure all of the doors were locked. Domo was snoring he was sound asleep on the sectional with the cats, bunny cuddled up against him. So the both of them decided to take a nap together in there own bed...

  



	48. Welcome Home By Family Members

They woke up from there nap cause of the sound of pounding on the door. The boys were saying "Mom are you in there." Dawn said "Yes boys I am in the room laying resting with Alisha." Both boys said "Why didn't you call us to let us know you were back?" Dawn replied "Cause I wanted to surprise you two it looks like both Alisha and myself fell asleep when we laid down to just rest." "Sorry boys" Dawn said. So both Alisha and Dawn got off the bed opened the door.

The boys ran to Dawn and Alisha wrapped there arms around them were crying. The boys missed them dearly. Alisha and Dawn missed them also.

The boys said "It has been way to long we thought you two would never come home." Dawn replied to her sons "It was time, I really did miss you two thought of you two every minute of the day." The boys said "Where is Domo at?" Dawn said "He is sleeping down stairs on the sectional snoring away." The boys turned around ran down stairs to see Domo. 

Alisha went down stairs to check on everything. Domo was up hugging the boys. The boys were on cloud nine cause at there house was Domo. The boys tried to even pull on him in case it was a person dressed up like Domo but nope nothing even moved when they pulled. Just Domo trying to let them know it hurt when they did that. Alisha told the boys you hurt Domo so stop it. One of the boys said "We wanted to make sure Domo was real not someone dressed up like Domo." Both boys said "Sorry Domo." Then gave him another hug. 

Within a few minutes Dawn's mom walked through the door. Dawn's mom ran up to Dawn gave her a tight hug then a kiss. Then went up to Alisha gave her tight hug and kiss on the cheek. Mom said "You two had me worried when you all were chasing, fighting the supernatural beings." Dawn said "Mom we are okay we are home now so no worries." Dawn also said "Remember we have a wedding to plan don't we Alisha." Dawn winked at Alisha then smiled. 

Mom reacted to what Dawn said "You two are getting married that is wonderful and finally." So when it the wedding date?" Dawn replied "no clue yet but the team Amy, Dylan, Jake, Scott, Jason and Chief Simon are invited to the wedding." Mom said "Good deal Dawn." Alisha said "I am going to call my mom tell her the news of Dawn and I getting married." I think I will go see her." Yes Dawn I have missed my mom, also called her on our adventure." Dawn said "I know you have cause I heard you talk to her." Alisha replied "Really, you have." 

One of the boys asked everyone if they wanted a mini dill pickle. Both Dawn and Alisha burst out laughing. Dawn said "it is Alisha's alien friend the green hot dog penis face." Almost everyone had that shocked look on there faces, then burst out laughing. 

Then the boys, mom, even Dawn were kidding, teasing her about her alien friend the green penis face. So Alisha was turning beet red. Then everyone left the room do do there own thing. Domo was with the boys up in one of the boys room. Mom went outside to take a look at Dawn's garden in which Dawn's mom kept up while they were gone.

Dawn and Alisha were all alone. All they did was just stare at each other with that blank look wondering why everyone left so in a hurry.


	49. All The Teams Arrive

The talk around the community was Alisha and Dawn getting married. Everyone was coming over to give there congrats to the lucky engaged couple. Both were tired of people stopping them when they walk or at the store to say how happy they were about those two getting married, now they want to leave again cause of the people bugging them. 

The wedding planner came over once Dawn called said they were finally ready to settle down to get married. The planner was so thrilled. Dawn and Alisha sat down with the wedding planner Joyce. Alisha spoke up saying she wanted to wear a white tail tuxedo with a white top hat and cane.

Dawn said "I will be wearing nothing but a veil", then Dawn started to laugh said no I want something that makes everyone say wow look at that beautiful bride. Dawn said "Not a long train with the dress, I want to show some skin on top but not anything to revealing." So Joyce said "I will find some dresses get back to you." "Also Alisha I will get back to you with some styles of the white tail tux everything else you wanted to go with it. Joyce said where, flowers, food, type of cake, church (Dawn said no church). Dawn also said "Dunno about the rest of the stuff but Alisha and I will talk about them all, let you know. Joyce said "Okay Dokey." "Later you two love birds." 

Just then some of the team pulled in then knocked. So Dawn let them in they gave Dawn and Alisha hugs. It was Amy and her team that arrived. Amy said "Chief Simon, Dylan and his team, Scott, Jason, Jake's team will arrive later today. Both said okay. Dawn said to Amy and her team "Okay I have a extra guest house that sleeps maybe 15 people so you guys can bunk there stay as long as you like." So they left to get unpacked and relax a bit. 

So Dawn and Alisha had to go to the store to get food and stuff said they were having many people staying with them. Of course she wanted to feed them so they did not have to go out all the time. So Alisha drove the truck to the store both were happy to be home then also to plan a wedding. 

They stopped at Winco shopped a lot 300 worth of groceries. Alisha said "Wow that is a lot." Dawn said "Yeah but my team is well worth it." Dawn drove back to there house. Everyone came out to help with groceries even Amy plus her team. There were a lot of groceries to bring in. Just as everyone was taking in the groceries, Chief Simon showed us along with Jake and his team, Scott, Jason. They also helped bring in groceries then they found Dawn and Alisha gave them huge hugs. 

Dawn told Chief Simon, Jake and his team, Scott, Jason that there is a guest in back that sleeps 15 or more people so you all put your stuff get comfortable relax for bit. They all said "Okay boss lady see you soon." "We will be up to the house in a bit if you need help cooking or anything." Dawn replied "That works. Dawn told Alisha the only person plus his team is Dylan we are waiting for. 


	50. Discussing About Dawn's and Alisha's Wedding

Dawn and Alisha decided to start cooking the food. So pork chops, fresh green bean steamed, baked potatoes with all of the fixings, salad, plus homemade rolls that both of them made earlier. The team-team leaders and plus everyone even the boys, mom were all helping cooking, setting the tables so Dawn and Alisha could focus on the cooking part of it. All of the food was done so it was time to eat. Everyone was at the table she had a huge dinning room table plus the bar for people to sit at, then also another table so everyone could fit. 

Everyone was sitting down eating enjoying there meal when Dylan and his team finally showed up. They knocked on the window since they knocked on the front door, no one answered so they figured they would knock on the window to get someones attention. So one of the boys ran to the side door to let them in. 

Dawn told them "To go to the guest house put all of your stuff in there then come back so you guys can eat with everyone else." Dylan and his team said "Okay, Thanks for putting us up, you are the best boss lady anyone can have." Dawn blushed turned red then said " Welcome you guys, That was so sweet what you said." So everyone went back to eating, talking about the wedding that is coming up. 

Dylan and his team finally came back so they made room for them. They were handed the food bowls, platters so they could fill there plates, eat. Back to the main subject Dawn's and Alisha's wedding, when will it be? Everyone was asking them questions one right after the other. Where is it going to be, what kind of food, how many people, how many and who would they be brides men/ women, brides maids. Asking more questions like what kind of cake to every question was thrown at them. 

Dawn said "We will discuss about the wedding later this evening after dinner." "So no more questions please, let us enjoy this nice, wonderful gathering here at dinner." "It is so good to have my team, Chief Simon here you all do not know how much this means to me." Everyone replied back "That of course they would be here why wouldn't they be here." "We are all family here." Dawn and Alisha plus replied "Yes we are all family here." "Which makes it special to the both of us."

Alisha looked out the window day dreaming about that special wedding they were having. She will finally be Dawn's wifely she could not believe it. It was finally going to happen the day she becomes Mrs. Alisha LaPrade she has been waiting forever for that day. Alisha was even doubting that was ever going to happen but it is finally going to be real. Dawn was talking to Alisha. Dawn said "Alisha are you listening to me." Alisha replied "No I was just day dreaming of our wedding, I am sorry." 


	51. Everyone Together

Dawn said "Really you thinking about our wedding day." Alisha said "Yes my love thinking of that whole day it will be a treasuring moment in both of our live." Dawn replied "Yes it will be, but every day after that will be a treasuring experience that will be so full of happiness, love, making love." Alisha just smiled then turned deep red from blushing. Alisha whispered in Dawn's ear "I can not wait to be Mrs Alisha LaPrade." Dawn replied "I can not wait either my Missy girl."

Dawn and Alisha came back into the dining room where everyone was still eating. The two of them were holding hands, smiling, laughing, you could tell by the expression in both of there eyes the love they have for each other. Alisha said "I forgot dessert in the kitchen I will be right back." Alisha came out carrying four layer chocolate cake. Everyone cheered as she brought it out. Alisha yelled "Who wants to eat cake?" The boys said "Us please us we want the first piece please can we?" 

Dawn said "No you boys are not getting served first the guest will be served first." The team all stuck there tongues out at the boys saying "Hahahahaha." The boys frowned, had pouty faces. Alisha cut the cake then served anyone that was a guest who grabbed a piece of cake. The boys finally got cake they were happy. Dawn and Alisha both shared a piece of cake taking turns feeding each other staring into each others eyes with every bite they took of the cake. Some people had seconds, others only took the piece that was given to them. 

Everyone was done so it was a group effort helping clearing off the dinner table. Some was in charged of washing, others were in-charged of drying the dishes, some put away the dishes, some had the job of putting the dried dishes away in the right place. Others had to clean, wipe off the table. The boys had to clean the kitchen after everyone was done washing, drying, putting away the dishes they had to wipe down the counters, sink everything. They were not a happy camper. Everyone was sitting outside on the back deck shooting the shit laughing, talking. The boys decided to stay inside play video games, Alisha wanted to join the boys playing video games but she thought Dawn would not approve of that. 

Everyone was asking Dawn and Alisha wedding questions like when, colors, how many people, what kind of cake, food, where the wedding be held at, where will the both of you go on the honeymoon. Dawn explained that they got a wedding planner person to help them figure out everything. Amy replied "that is the lazy shit way, you both need to do it yourself or have us plan the wedding for you." "We are family we all stick together." Alisha said turning to Dawn "I think that is a wonderful idea Amy." "Then we can save money for our romantic honeymoon of hot passion love making." You could hear in the background the boys saying "it is Tumblr time." Everyone stared at Dawn and Alisha with that blank stare on there faces mouthing Tumblr. Dawn explained "The boys are so stuck on posting pics, stuff about us on Tumblr they have cut down a lot from posting stuff now they just say it is Tumblr time then laugh." 

Just then Alisha felt a foot gliding on her leg she knew it was Dawn trying to make her more horny than she already was. Alisha smiled trying her best not to show everyone that she was so horny for her lover. Alisha knew Dawn was enjoying every minute of the teasing she was doing to her. Alisha thought to herself later I will get back at you with a evil grin on her face, also thinking of this coming evening of love making. The conversation was still on the wedding, then it started to talk about there monster, alien adventures well not adventures but taking care of the problem of killing them so they do not harm others.

Dawn went inside then brought our beer for everyone, or wine. Then deciding to start the fire pit she was carving S'mores. So she got the fire pit going to a good burning fire the wood. She told everyone that as the fire burns, move embers to the center to burn them completely. Please I do not want the fire to go out, I want the fire to keep going for a while. They all said "Yes boss lady anything you say," then they all laughed. 

So everyone was having a good time unwinding, the fire in the fire pit was going strong. everyone was eating S'mores, drinking beer or wine. Dawn got them singing Beatles songs, Alisha was non thrilled about joining in signing to her songs but she did cause she loved Dawn so much. Everyone was talking, singing enjoying themselves. Dawn was getting tired, Alisha was bored out of her mind cause she wanted to go inside to play video games but she could not cause that would be consider rude to everyone even to her lover if she choosed that. Alisha knew Dawn would be so pissed at her if she did that. Dawn would have that stare, folding her arms, the tapping of her feet. 

The look in which Alisha hated. The fire in the fire pit was dying down, so Dawn said "Alisha and I are off to bed, you all are welcome to stay up if you want." No everyone agreed it was a long ass day of most of them traveling to get here they were beat. So everyone said there good-nights, hugged each other said see you when the sun rises. They went either to the guest house or inside to watch the boys play video games, even play a game or two. Dawn and Alisha went right to there room passed out with out even taking down the sheets, or even getting undressed.


	52. Dylan Makes Breakfast For Everyone

It was morning the bird chirping, the wind blowing, you could hear video games being played with in this house hold. You could smell fresh brewed coffee which smelt real good that someone just made. You could hear people, laughing in the back ground, also you could smell breakfast being made. 

Alisha stirred a bit then her nose smelled the yummy smells of breakfast being made. So she got out of bed as she was getting out of bed she looked behind her Dawn was still sound asleep. Alisha thought to herself man she looked so beautiful sleeping there. Alisha got dressed quietly she did not want to wake Dawn up. 

She needed her sleep since she was tossing and turning all night. Alisha knew that her love needed her sleep. She opened the door, walked down the hallway man it smelled good what ever was being cooked. Alisha got to the entrance to the kitchen saw the team plus the boys cooking, talking away. 

Alisha said "Man this kitchen sure smells good when it breakfast. Amy said "Dylan is making his famous breakfast in which he loves to cook." Alisha said "It sure smells good." Alisha told them she was going for a short walk just to wake up get some fresh air. 

Got a water bottle out of the fridge then went out of the side door to start her walk. She put her head phones on listening to her loud music she must have walked a long ways. She looked at her phone decided to head back cause everyone probable ate all of the breakfast so she better get back so she can have something to eat. As she got closer to the house she could smell the smells coming from Dylan breakfast. 

Started to walk faster to the house, got to the side door she opened it. Everyone was still in the same position when she first left so she thought to herself man I made it they still have not ate breakfast yet. Everyone turned to look at her. They asked her if she had a good walk. 

Alisha stated she had a awesome walk but would have been better if Dawn was walking with her. Alisha decided to check on Dawn to see if she was up when she opened the door Dawn was still sleeping looking so cute, sexy Alisha thought to herself. 

Alisha walked back to the kitchen. Dylan announced that breakfast was ready, who ever is hungry can come and get it. People were ahead of her she was not wanting to wait to eat but to charge in front of everyone but she decided to be nice and be that happy go lucky girl that was Starving Marvin. She knew Dawn would not approve of her acting that rude like behavior that was she was going to display. 

She was getting so excited that she was almost to the food. Then it was her turn. Dylan had every kind of breakfast layed out all over the counter. So much to choose from but she did not want to take hardly nothing than she did not want to take to much food. Dylan told her that there is enough food here to feed a army there is more heating in the oven and other places. 

Just then Chief Simon came in. He said "Sorry I kind of slept in, so I see food is being served." Dylan said "Yes chief you better stand in line but heck I got enough food here for people who want thirds." Chief just smiled picked up a plate started to serve himself. Alisha was still serving herself. She thought she was dreaming that she was in breakfast land. 

She had two plates she looked around everyone else had two or three plates stacked high so she did not think people who assume that she loved food. Alisha sat down with everyone else to eat . There was a few people still did not come up for breakfast some of the team members and of course the lady boss Dawn.

Alisha could not even go for thirds she was not stuffed but she was full. So she rinsed off her plate, spoon, fork, knife put it in the dishwasher. She walked up to Dylan told him that breakfast was awesome, it was so good to eat. Dylan said "Thank you Alisha that meant a lot to me."

Alisha decided to see if Dawn woke up. She walked into there room had to check on her to see if she was breathing or not. Dawn was breathing just fine. So Alisha brushed her teeth, then took a shower, dried herself off ready to put her clothes on.

Alisha got dressed leaned down to kiss Dawn on the lips, Just then Dawn pulled her down on the bed planted a hot wet kiss on her lips. Dawn released her Alisha was smiled said "Finally you woke up, thanks for the kiss love." "Breakfast is made Dylan made it." Dawn said "Yum can not wait I am starving I could eat the fridge you know that is how hungry I am." Alisha said "Cool I will get my chair out then watch you try to eat the fridge."

Dawn just gave Alisha that Dawn look. Alisha screamed said "No No not the Dawn look," as Alisha went out the side door kept on running. Everyone looked at Dawn with that Blank stare on there faces. Dawn just laughed said "She will be back you guys." "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2 told she would be back." Alisha peeked around the corner seeing if Dawn still had that look. Dawn saw her peeking around the corner. Dawn said "I love you, Missy." Alisha said "I love you too Dawn." They both walked towards each other then kissed.....


	53. The Morning

Alisha was back inside of the house. Dawn and her plus some of the team went into the family room to watch the boys play video games. Jake and Scott were up against the boys. They score was tied at the moment. Alisha held Dawn hand tight. They were playing the video game Need for speed in which the boys played all the time. 

That was one of the games they played a lot. Alisha was really into watching them play. Dawn on the other hand was bored out of her mind so she let go of Alisha's hand got up left the room. She decided to get breakfast since she did not cause she slept in late. She was the only one sitting at the dining room table but she did not care she was hungry. The food was good like always. Dylan was awesome cook so while he was here she would let him cook every day if he is up to it. 

Dawn could hear everyone yelling, cheering, booing in the family room but that is okay she did not care. Her mind was focused on there wedding which she wanted as soon as possible. She was day dreaming of that special day when they become wifely and wifely forever. Dawn decided to have seconds on food. She wanted to eat all of it but knew she could not. 

Just then Alisha came in. Alisha asked to Dawn "Are you okay." Dawn said "Yes, I am fine I wanted to get breakfast since I was hungry did not eat breakfast this morning yet." Also I was day dreaming about our wedding." Alisha replied "I can not wait til that day comes." Alisha bend down kissed Dawn hard on the lips pushing her tongue through Dawn's lip. Dawn said "I love you Missy so much." Alisha said "I love you a lot too." 

So Dawn took her plate washed it off, then put it in the dishwasher. started to put the left overs away in containers, or zipped lock bags so much food Dawn thought to herself. Alisha helped Dawn put the food away, clean up the kitchen. Alisha wanted to go back in there but knew she had to be with her love. So they both got done with the kitchen. 

Dawn said to Alisha I am going to take a bath okay so you can go back to watch them play the video games if you want. Alisha said "Are you sure, if you want me to stay with you while you are taking a bath?" Dawn said "No that is okay no worries." Alisha gave Dawn a hug and kiss. Turned around to go back to everyone in the family room.

Dawn started the bath water put some rose bath salt in the bath water. Turned off the water, got in, just layed back to relax for a bit. 

Everyone was having fun. Everyone had a turn in playing Need For speed game. Even chief played that was rare thing for him. Everyone was done with playing video games so they moved outside on the back yard patio to sit, talk visit. Alisha turned saw it. She had that worried look on her face. Then Alisha told everyone she saw something again. 

Everyone gave her that look of YOU BETTER NOT JUST SAID YOU SAW IT AGAIN. Alisha said "That does not mean it will happen right now or happen at all." I better not have told you guys. Everyone said nothing just went on talking among themselves having a good time. Amy got up to get the booze so they could have a real party. 

People were dancing to the music. Even Alisha was swinging her hips don't lie hips back and forth. It was turning out to be a all day celebration. Dawn was rocking out to the music while she was in the bath tub singing along. her body was feeling good since the whirlpool was going making her aches and pains go away for the time being. So she closed her eyes, laid back. Alisha decided to check on Dawn so she got up, walked down the hall way to there bedroom. 

Went in saw Dawn in the tub. Alisha said "Love you." then told Dawn the vision she saw, Dawn was worried but Alisha said "Some times nothing comes out of it." Dawn was still worried tho. So Alisha got up told her to have a good long bath she was going to play video games. Alisha bend down kissed Dawn on the lips. Then left. 


	54. Video Kills  the Television

Alisha went into the gaming room to play video games since Dawn was in the bath tub relaxing Alisha did not want to disturb her. Dawn needed her rest so Alisha gave it to her. Alisha decided she needed to play some violent game but all she had on her mind was Dawn naked in the bathtub and that stupid song Love Boat that Dawn keeps singing just to bug the living shit out of her. In the distance she heard the Love Boat song that meant Dawn was calling her so off she went down the hallway to there bedroom then to there bathroom. "Yes Dawn." Dawn replied "So you heard the song then." Alisha gulped three times then said "Yes I heard that song, decided to come to see what you needed." 

Dawn said "Come a little closer so I can talk to you." Alisha came a little closer before she knew it Dawn had pulled her into the tub, started kissing her. Dawn asked Alisha "Should I stop." Alisha replied "Please don't stop you always make me melt when you kiss me anywhere my love." Dawn just smiled. 

Alisha said "Dawn, what am i suppose to do now since I am wet, all full of bubbles." Dawn smiled then said "Take your clothes off and join me then or are you cluck cluck cluck or what." Alisha just stood there waving her arms like a chicken, Dawn was laughing so hard. So Alisha took her clothes off then joined Dawn in the huge bath. 

They both stared at each other then both kissed each other hard on each others lips. Dawns hand was touching Alisha between her legs rubbing her clit. You could hear Alisha moan, groan from the pleasure she was enjoying from what Dawn was doing to her. Alisha tried to hold back to be strong, not moan, groan she was holding back the wanting to cum so much but it was very hard to try not to cum. 

Then out of the blue Alisha started screaming, cause she was cumming. Dawn was watching her cum smiling saying to Alisha "Cum for me Missy cum for me." Now everyone in the whole place heard the scream so they all came running but the bedroom door was locked. Everyone was worried but the boys said "You guys get use to it after a while." Everyone looks at the boys with that blank look on there face. The boys explain that when you hear a scream that means they are having sex. Everyone is the place smiled, laughed, then walk away doing there own stuff. Alisha kept cumming and cumming moaning, groaning then Dawn stopped. Dawn said "Missy, did you like what I was doing." Alisha replied "Yes, baby I loved it. 

Dawn smiled, so now it was Alisha's turn to make her girl cum. So She bent down started to kiss her right boob then took her right nipple into her mouth started to suck slowly, using the tip of her tongue brushing it back and forth against the top of her nipple, you could hear Dawn gasp. Alisha used her right hand to open the lips of Dawn's pussy so she could put her fingers further inside so she could rub her clit, also go further inside so Alisha could finger fuck her girl. Dawn was moaning, groaning, shaking, saying Alisha's name, telling her she loved her Missy so much. Then it happened Dawn let out a scream, she was shaking in delight. Alisha was rubbing Dawn's clit faster, pushing her fingers inside of Dawn's pussy making her orgasm. Alisha stopped playing with Dawn she looked down at Dawn with the biggest grin on her face. Alisha laid on her left side and Dawn laid on her back with Alisha of course rubbing her body all over. 

Dawn said to Alisha "Should we get out of bed to face everyone or take a nap?" Alisha told Dawn " You know if we do not come out, they will bug us to death so lets just get dressed, face the shit that we both know they will say something, they will tease us. They want to make us blush turn red. We will blush, we will smile, we will handle ourselves with style. Alisha said "Yes Dawn, we will both be strong walk out together hand and hand to face the animals hahaha." Dawn said "Okay babe."

So they both got dressed, put on there don't fuck with me look. They both walked out hand and hand with a smile on both of there faces. No one gave them shit all they did was smile at them, sing Love Boat. Alisha laughed. Everyone was in the gaming room playing, watching others plays video games, the boys were in the pool swimming, splashing around having fun. Dawn and Alisha sat down watching people play games. 

They were done playing so everyone turned the direction of Dawn and Alisha they both looked at each saying "What." Jake said "Why don't the both of you play a game together or is Dawn chicken too. Dawn said "Cluck, cluck, cluck." Dawn did not want to show how poorly she is playing video games but Alisha said "It is okay Dawn I will help you, teach you everything." Dawn said in a soft voice "My hero." So both of them played Pacman. 

Dawn wanted to play Pacman so Alisha let her play the game even tho she did not want too but the women she loved wanted to play that game so she had to decide that Dawn meant the world to her so she gave in. Alisha secretly let Dawn win except for one game. 

Alisha loved Dawn more than anything in the world so she would do anything to make her happy even if it is letting her sweetheart win. She wanted to see Dawn happy in winning at playing. Dawn was doing better in playing Pacman than when they first played. Everyone knew that Alisha was doing this letting Dawn win but no one said anything. It was safe to not let boss lady get upset. 


	55. What a day, then off to the shooting range

After both of them played Pacman for a while they decided to make lunch for everyone since breakfast was long gone. It was a late lunch so Alisha told Dawn why not make a huge salad then have sandwich stuff out so they can make there own of how they want it. Dawn agreed said "That is a wonderful idea, Missy." Both of them got lunch ready . Alisha made the salad, put out all of the different salad dressings there were in the fridge then Dawn got all of the fixings together to make sandwiches she put them on the counter. So everyone could make it of how they wanted it. Dawn told Alisha to yell to tell everyone that lunch was late but it is ready now so come and get it. The boys were first of course cause they were always hungry. Then Amy, Jake, Dylan, Scott, Jason, chief, then rest of the team came to get food. They were hungry and they said "Thank you guys , you guys should not have fed us we are capable of making food ourselves but thanks." Dawn said "No problem we do not mine at all don't we Alisha we love to cook together." Alisha said "Yes we do love to cook together." 

Everyone is munching out on salad and sandwiches, talking among each other. Mostly talking about Dawn's and Alisha's wedding to plan more stuff. They were trying to come up with things that did not cost a lot so they could spent more on there honey moon. Dawn and Alisha finally sat down with there plate's full of food. Both heard there names and the word wedding. Dawn said to them "What are you guys planning now or up too." Jake said "Nothing just trying to find ways to save money still have a beautiful wedding but not costing you two so much so you can spend more on your honeymoon." Dawn said "Really that is awesome, Thank you guys." Alisha spoke up said "I want to go some where quiet so I can spent a lot of alone time with my love Dawn." "When that day comes that we get married call each other wifey and wifey that will be so amazing I am finally going to be a LaPrade that will be a magical moment in my life in both of our lives. 

Dylan said to everyone "Lets go to the shooting range the ones for military/cops shooting range so we can practice our shooting skills. Dawn said "Sounds good to me, Alisha do you want to go." Alisha said "Yes I need to practice on my shooting." Dawn says "Okay lets all get ready to go, I know this place we can go for free cause they know me." Everyone put a thumbs up. So everyone got there firearms ready, loaded up in the trucks. Alisha drove Dawn's truck in which she love to drive. Alisha did not know where this place was so she had to ask Dawn. "Dawny baby where is this shooting range you speak of?" Dawn said "Honey bunch of love you were there before, don't you remember?" Alisha says "No!" Dawn's says "Just listen to my direction that I tell you and you should not have any problems getting there okay Alisha." Alisha was to busy driving to answer but she heard every word Dawn told her. 

So the next intersection she turned right, everyone else turned right also. Dawn told Alisha "You need to go five miles then turn left at the old empty gas station then go 10 miles til you come to a old fat lady sign that points to the right." "Then you go 1 mile we are there." "Can you remember that Alisha." Alisha replies "No you are asking the Queen of forgetting ness so why would you think I would remember." Dawn said "I forgot sorry babe." So they finally arrived, the place looked kind of like a run down whole in the wall but there were a lot of trucks and cars parked. So Alisha parked the truck, so did everyone else park along side of each other. Everyone got out of the car but had that bewildered look on there face. Dylan asked Dawn "You sure this is the place, it kind of looks run down, kind of dirty." Dawn spoke up saying "Yes it is, it looks run down but wait til you see what is beyond the high fencing that will shock you all." Dylan and everyone just all shook there heads, said whatever. So everyone got there gear, weapons together waiting for Dawn to lead the way to this wonderful shooting range she spoke highly of. 

They all followed Dawn to this ruin down building. Dawn opened the door everyone walked inside. A older man greeted Dawn, gave her a hug, Dawn hugged him back. The older man said "You brought some people I see." Dawn said "Remember I told you about my team I had way back when." The old man said "Yes you always talk about them all the time when you are here." The old man pointed at Alisha saying "Is this your Missy you always talk about Dawn?" Dawn replied "Yes it is she is the love of my life, we are getting married soon." The old man said "Congrats on the wedding and also congrats on your sweetie." Dawn said "Thanks." So the old man said "How many in your party?" Dawn said "I think 21 including myself." The old man motioned to them to follow him. So they followed the old man. They stopped in front of a huge wall that had a locked double doors. The old man unlocked the doors opened them wide. Everyone walked through the double doors, looked around in total shock.....


	56. At The Shooting Range

The old man unlocked the huge doors, opened the doors for them. Dawn & Alisha walked through the doors first then the team of 21 people followed them inside. Everyone of the team, even Alisha stopped in there tracks after entering the shooting range. Dawn and the old man had that grin on there face. 

The old man said to everyone "People who come here have that same shocked look on there faces like you guys have right now." Dylan said to Dawn "You were not kidding when you said we would be shocked." Dawn just smiled. They had there gear with them so they followed Dawn since she knew the whole lay out of the place. 

Dawn said "The whole shooting range is ours the rest of the day." Everyone says "outstanding." So everyone got to shoot all day everyone had a blast did not want to leave but they had too get back to civilization. Even Alisha had fun shooting rifles, handguns, shotguns you name it she shot. 

Alisha usually gets bored easily but not today of course she was with her love Dawn the lady she was going to marry. They all packed up there gear. Thanked the old man for letting them use the shooting range will be back again real soon. They gave the old man a total of 4000 to be put towards the shooting range and upkeep. The old man told them not many people know about this place so he would like it to stay that way. 

Before they left Dawn told everyone to go back to the house that they would bring pizza home for everyone. Dawn asked everyone what they wanted to drink " Everyone yelled back at her beer, wine, Fireball, Jameson, Catching Fire (a lighter version of fireball), Vodka, soda, ice tea, anything will work for us." Dawn said "You are all lushes." "They all laugh they say "We know that already." 

Everyone leaves to go back to the house except for Dawn & Alisha they are on a pizza and booze run. It is a beautiful night so they had the windows down. 

Alisha was to busy screaming, saying whoo-hoo for a good hour. The truck slowly down, Alisha said "Dawn why did you slow down the truck?" Dawn replied "Look straight ahead tell me what you see?" Alisha said "A women in a long white dress who looks pale like a ghost." 

Dawn replied "Exactly." Dawn told Alisha hold on we are going to go straight for her." Alisha said "Dawn, are you mad we can run over a ghost, can we?" Dawn said "Hold on my love." So she pushed the gas pedal of her truck all the way to the floor. 

All Alisha could do was close her eyes, say whoo-hoo you bitch die die die..... Dawn came upon the lady in the white long dress with white skin, black eyes glaring at them. Dawn pushed on the horn yelled "Die you Mother Fucker." Dawn and Alisha both looked back there was nothing there so they both shrugged there shoulders at each other had that confused look on there faces. 

So off they went to the store to get booze, soda, ice tea for everyone who said they want it. Then off to there favorite pizza joint. Dawn and Alisha got out of the truck, grabbed each others hand went into the pizza joint. 

The manager said "Hey Dawn, you always come here like four times a day." Dawn replied "Well I have company so I need 40 large pizza's anything except for fish, weird stuff on them." "The pizza's you make for us are to die for some just mix and match." "Then call me when they are ready okay." "Here is $759 for everything." The manager said "It is always a pleasure to do business with you Dawn." They both hopped into the truck drove home. 


	57. Just Hanging out

Dawn and Alisha got home walked into the kitchen. Dawn said "The booze and soda, tea are inside of the truck. " "So those who wanted it, here are the keys to go get it." A bunch of the team left to go get the booze, etc from Dawn's truck. They came back in put everything on the kitchen counters. Jason said "Everyone drinking time." Everyone cheered saying lets drink and be merry, then eat." 

Dylan spoke up saying "Where is the food, we are all hungry birds!" Dawn replied "We ordered the pizza's they said it might take a while to cook them all." We can go pick it up when they call us." Dawn said to Dylan "You are always hungry Dylan!" Dylan replied "Not me never." He burst out laughing so did everything one else. 

Dawn was telling everyone about the women with the white long dress that had black beady eyes in the middle of the same road they drove away on. That she was coming right at us in the road. Alisha replied that Dawn drove right through her. That the women just disappeared just like that. 

Amy said wonderful another ghost adventure. Everyone looked at Amy like she said something that was not okay with everyone else. Amy looked at everyone said "WHAT." Amy thought to herself I think everyone wants to sit and rest for a while so i better keep my mouth shut. Amy still thinking to herself, it would have been a cool if everyone said yes lets go find her out oh well RIGHT. 

Dawn's phone rang she answered it "This is the pizza place the pizza's are done." Do you want us to deliver them all to you?" Dawn answered "Could you do that for me, that would be awesome, thank you." Dawn told everyone "The pizza's are on there way so when they get here, Dylan you can start eating to make your hunger pains go away." Dylan replied "Funny hahahaha not." 

There was a knock on the door so Dylan and Ryan (Dawn's son) ran to the door. Dylan opened the door there stood a couple pizza delivery guys carrying pizza's. So Dylan and Ryan grabbed pizza boxes rough them into the kitchen on the table, counter stacked on top of each other. Dawn and Alisha helped carrying in pizza boxes, plus most of the team helped. Got all of the pizza's inside. 

Dawn tipped the manager. He looked at what she tipped him it was $175 that was 25% that they should tip. He was shocked but knew Dawn always tipped good. Dawn said "Let's eat, dive in everyone....


	58. Did anyone say Pizza

Everyone jumped up ran over to where the pizza's were, opened the pizza boxes grabbing slices putting them on there plates or napkins. Dawn watched the team eat they we eating like they never had food before, some ate like a normal human being. Dawn watched Alisha eat pizza she was taking small bites. 

Dawn knew that Alisha had to eat small bites, eat slower or her stomach would go nut-so. Dawn ate some of the veggie pizza and the chicken Alfredo with veggies on it, bacon pieces. Dawn ate three small pieces of pizza knew she has enough. She glanced at her Missy Alisha she was still eating the pizza slowly that was only her first plate of pizza for her.

People were also getting booze to drink, some were getting soda like her boys, other people were. Dawn was the only one who was drinking all of the tea. Alisha said to Dawn "Dawn you are drinking all of the tea." Dawn replied Yes I am Missy what is it to you smarty pants."

Dawn was sticking her tongue out at Alisha. Alisha stuck her tongue out at Dawn like (Gene Simmons tongue) flicking up and down. That always drove Dawn crazy, horny. 

Everyone was finished with the pizza, they were all helping clean up afterwards. Dawn was so relived that everyone chipped in to help she did not feel like doing it herself. She knew Alisha would help her. Was really happy that the team plus her boys were doing the work for her. 

Putting all of the garbage into trash bags, taking out all of the pizza boxes that were empty, plus all of the trash bags of garbage to her huge garbage. Dawn knew the garbage truck comes early in the morning so no problem. 

Dawn left to go into her room to change her top since she got pizza stuff on it. When she got back to the kitchen it was spotless . She has a smile on her face. Everyone was in the family room playing video games, or reading, playing cribbage, talking, spoiling the dogs with love and attention. Dawn sat next to Alisha who was in a battle on the PS4. Dawn kissed Alisha cheeks. Alisha just smiled. 

Dawn decided to sit on the couch laying down then drifted off to sleep for a couple hours. When she woke up there was a blanket on her. She tried to find Alisha she saw her still in a game. So she got up then walked to the fridge to get herself a ice tea. Then she went outside on her back porch sat down on the step just looked at her garden that had flowers in blooms she was really pleased amount her flowers. She got up walked over to her garden to just admire it. She was so proud of her flowers, vegetables garden, between her and Alisha keeping it beautiful, weed free. 


	59. Just being with good friends

Dawn enjoyed her garden it was so peaceful, quiet. Alisha came outside she was trying to to find her. Alisha said "Dawn, there you are I have been searching the house for you was worried when I could not find you. Dawn replied "It was to noisy in there so I decided to go to my quiet area in which you should have know, I was there." Alisha replied "Sorry I forgot about your quiet area." "But I found you. "I was getting tired, wanted my baby so we could go to bed." Dawn said "Missy that is a wonderful idea about going to bed, I am so tired that is why I feel asleep on the couch like I did." 

So both Dawn and Alisha walked back inside to tell everyone who was still that they were going to bed. Both Dawn and Alisha both said "Goodnight see all of you in the morning, we love all of you." "Thanks for coming with us had a wonderful, awesome day at the shooting range." "We both had fun want to do it again real soon." One of the team said "Goodnight, we love you both." "Now go to bed see you in the morning."

So Alisha and Dawn walked to there bedroom looked at each. Dawn said to Alisha "Are you as dead tired as me." Alisha replied "Yeah baby I am so tired that I could fall asleep once I hit the pillow." So both of them got out of there clothes. Dawn and Alisha brushed there teeth, washed there face, put moisturizer on there face, mostly Dawn did had to make her face beautiful. Alisha said "Dawn, why do you put that stuff on your face?" "You are beautiful to me no matter what." Dawn said "Oh My missy! you are so thoughtful, say the most beautiful things to me." "I love you Alisha forever and ever." Alisha said to Dawn "I love you forever and ever." Alisha blew her kiss. Dawn rubbed into her cheek. Alisha said "When my mom blew us a kiss or kissed our cheek, us kids all rubbed it in cause she said it was full of love for us."

  
Dawn was ready to go to bed. She had her hair done, face done. Alisha thought to herself wow she is so beautiful, I am glad she is loves me. So they both get into bed, They kiss each other than both passed out from exhaustion of days events. Some of the team already went to the cottage she had for guest cause they were tired from today's event or were drunk or just was exhausted. Some of the team were drinking getting way drunk but there were some who were not drunk playing on the PS4 and XBOX one , some were playing cards, cribbage or reading and also a couple people had there sketch book drawing, some where even doing word puzzles. 

So finally at 5 am there was only 3 people awake that was Dawn's son's Ryan and John and Jake was up but they finally decided to quit go to bed. Everyone was dead asleep throughout her house, also in the guest house. Plus Dawn and Alisha they were dead asleep also. It was peaceful and quiet at the LaPrade house.... 


	60. It's Next Day at the LaPrade Household having Breakfast and Playing Video Games

It was morning both Alisha and Dawn smelled coffee, food it smelled real good. Alisha thought to herself boy that coffee smelled good. Dawn closed her eyes she wanted to sleep longer she told Alisha she was going to sleep in for a bit. 

Alisha could not go back to sleep any longer so she decided to get up. She got up but was sitting at the edge of the bed she looked brain dead with that fixed dazed on her face. She got up walked slowly to the bathroom to do her thing. 

Decided to get her a cup of coffee so she opened the door walked out towards the kitchen. She saw Dylan, Amy, Jake making breakfast for everyone. 

Alisha got a cup of coffee she put her nose to the top of the mug so she can smell the aroma of coffee. Alisha did it again. 

She went to the fridge to get the stuff to make her ice coffee, plus get a tall glass of ice to make it. Got her favorite ice coffee tall mug put ice in it. Then in a another cup she mixed her coffee yum yum all together than pour the mixture into the tall mug filled with ice. 

Alisha said "It smells so good in here." "What are you guys making?" Dylan said "Made a whole bunch of stuff everything to eat so help yourself. 

There are people already up who just got breakfast they are eating in the family room (Playing PS4 and XBOX ONE) , out the deck in the backyard, in the kitchen eating. So Alisha got breakfast only a small amount might go back for seconds but was not for sure yet. 

Alisha decided to join everyone in the family room. She saw Ryan and John they were playing games with other people. Both said "Morning Alisha," then everyone else said "Morning." So she sat down on the couch watching them play games. 

Dawn finally woke dragged herself out of bed. Went into the bathroom looked into the mirror said to herself Ewww I look gross today. 

Then she did her thing, moved to the bedroom to put her shorts on so she could go to the kitchen. She could smell food and the coffee smell made her go eww she thought to herself in which she wrinkled her lip. 

Dawn walked like a zombie dragging her feet and making grunting sounds. She finally got to the kitchen she thought to herself boy that food smelt yummy. Dawn said "Please give me food I am hungry." 

The people in the kitchen laughed about what she said. Dawn dished up her food than went into the family room to find Alisha, she knew her Missy would be there since she loves video games, with all of the cheers, boo's. 

Dawn sat by Alisha. Alisha said "Good morning my love." Dawn replied "Morning Missy." They kissed for a long time.   
They cheered, said whoo- hoo. There were couple of games going on. 

Dawn was trying to watch them all but she was getting confused so she just ate her breakfast focused on that. Alisha was to busy eating she instead of paying attention to the games that were be played. 

They both did not say much cause they were so hungry. They both got up to get seconds on food, then went back to where they were sitting, than ate. 

Both finished there breakfast so Dawn took the plates back to the kitchen put them in the sink started to rinsed them off. Walked back to where Alisha was told she was taking a shower asked her if she wanted to join her. Alisha's answer was.......


	61. The Morning Shower Time

Alisha said "Dawn you know what my answer would be Yes, Yes, Yes." So they both walked hand and hand down the hall way to there room. Once in there room they started to take there clothes off. They stood naked staring at each other smiling and laughing. 

  
Dawn started the shower made sure it was at the right temp not too hot nor not to cold wanted the water to be just right for both. They both stepped into the shower. Dawn said "My sexy love, doesn't the water feel good when it hits your body?" Alisha replied "Yes it makes me get goosebumps every time cause I am standing with my girl in which I love very much."

  
Both were enjoying the shower washing each others body. Lathering the sponge with sweet smelling soap. Both bodies looked like soap monsters. Each one washed each others body off. Dawn stepped out of the shower first followed by Alisha. Dawn dried off Alisha's body. Alisha dried off Dawn's body smiling. Dawn said "What are you smiling about?" Alisha replied "Seeing a sexy naked women in front of me in which I love makes me smile." Dawn turned red from blushing. Dawn replied saying "Aww how sweet my missy." Now Alisha turned red, smiling.

  
Both of them decided to wear thong, sexy bra, jeans, t shirt, socks, both wearing Pride All Stars Converse in which they love to wear all the time. Dawn put her favorite perfume on in which Alisha loves to smell she is always smells her neck. 

Alisha says "Dawn, I love that perfume." Dawn says "I know you do, you are constantly smelling my neck." Dawn was smiling and laughing when she said that. Alisha stuck her tongue out at her, started to do the tongue thing to Dawn. Dawn said "Alisha behave yourself." Alisha said "Do I have too my love." Dawn "Yes but do what you want ."

  
They both walked out of the room holding each others hand. They walked into the kitchen, the kitchen was spotless clean, the dishes put away, counters cleaned off. Dawn said "I am impressed." Walking through the house it was so quiet. No one was playing any video games, no talking, no one outside. 

There was a note tho explaining where they went. We all went to shooting range needed to get rid of some steam. We be back in six hours for dinner. Dylan will be making dinner he has the menu already planned out. Dawn said "That is awesome we do not have to strain ourselves making dinner." "About time."

  
Dawn said to Alisha "What do you want to do?" Alisha replied "Go to the mall do not want to spent it here kind of bored but if you want to stay home that is okay with me." Dawn says "We can go for a bit might find something we want." As she winks at Alisha, smiling. They both took the truck going to a mall. Got there went inside shopped til they both got tired. The inside of the truck and back end was so full of stuff it was crazy. 

  
They decided to go home. All the way home Alisha talked caveman talk so Dawn talked to her back in caveman talk. They both started to laugh. Dawn said "I love talking Flintstone talk." Then arrived home, put truck in garage, walked inside. There in the middle of the kitchen was a naked lady. Both of them looked at each other wondering who the heck she is. The naked lady said "Hi Dawn and Alisha remember we met at a Lez event. My name is Dawn also. 

Alisha says no not another Dawn, I can not keep up with the one I have. Dawn asked "How did you get in here." "I want you out now." The other Dawn said "A guy let me in." Dawn yelling pointing at the door "Get out. So Alisha threw her out with no clothes on. She did not have clothes in the house. She got into her car than left. Dawn was so furious, Alisha did not dare saying anything. 


	62. Interesting Day

So they both sat in silent. Alisha kept looking at Dawn she was to afraid to say anything what she might say or do towards her. 30 minutes later Dawn said to Alisha "I am sorry but she pissed me off and I want to know what guy let her in since the house is empty." Alisha replied "Maybe she made that up, broke into the house." Dawn said "Great now I have to change all of the locks everywhere. 

  
So Dawn picked up the phone called the locksmith guy she uses. Told him that some lady broke into her house want all of the locks changed. He said "I will be right there blondie." 

  
So the lock smith as there within 10 mins. Alisha kissed Dawn right before he got there. Dawn kissed back putting her tongue between Alisha lips then inside her mouth. Alisha was getting kind of horny from that. 

  
Then Dawn saw the locksmith guy pull into the driveway. She let the locksmith guy in. So he was working away changing the locks. He finished. Dawn asked him "Did you get the 20 keys I wanted." Locksmith guy said "Yes blondie I did." He handled her the keys, also the bill. Dawn wrote him a check for the amount, gave it to him. 

  
He just left when the team pulled into the drive way you could hear the music playing. They turned off the trucks. They were bringing in there firearms and ammo from the trucks. So they put it all in the guest house. 

  
They all came back into the house telling Dawn and Alisha about there time at the shooting range. Dawn and Alisha was jealous, wished they could have gone but the bath was more important than going to the shooting range. 

  
Dawn told them about this naked lady. The guys said "Whoo hoo nice then laughed. They asked "How in the hell did she get in." 

  
Dawn said "She said a guy let her in that is bull shit since there was no one here." "Nothing was missing." "I had all of the locks changed." Dawn was passing out to everyone keys said "Do not lose them." They all said "Yes boss lady." 

  
Dylan said "Time to make dinner, getting it all prepared ready to make." Dylan says to everyone "Now I want no one into the kitchen do I make myself clear." Everyone saluted him saying "YES SIR" even Dawn and Alisha said that to Dylan. 

  
Dawn said "Alisha why don't we play a game together." Alisha said "Really I would love too my baby girl." So they both walked hand and hand into the living room. 

  
Sat down, Alisha got the controller started to play a game with Dawn sitting next to her, watching every move she makes on the game. 

That was a good 90 minutes. 

  
Everyone was doing there own thing waiting for dinner: reading, listening to music, talking on there phone, watching Alisha play a game, watching tv on the other tv set, crossword puzzles, playing board games on the floor.

They were all very very hungry waiting patiently.


	63. Dylan Was Working His Magic In The Kitchen

Dylan was working away making dinner, he had help of course. The aroma from what he is cooking smells so divine, makes your mouth water. He would not let anyone into the kitchen not even Dawn since it is her house and kitchen. People were getting restless because they wanted food in there stomach. 

  
Dawn was watching Alisha play her favorite game. Some of the people were watching Alisha cheering her on. 

  
Alisha got bored of playing her video games so she shut down her game then told Dawn "I am bored do not know what to do." Dawn replied "Let's go outside sit just to be together." Alisha says "Okay." Dawn grabs Alisha's hand leads her outside onto the patio. " Let's walk through the garden you know how much it means to me." "Maybe I will find some weeds to pull." 

  
Alisha thought to herself oh yippy pulling weeds no way but Dawn knows the only reason Alisha pulls weeds is because she love her. Thank gosh they did not see any. 

So Dawn and Alisha moved onto the patio so they could sit down. They were holding hands looking into each other eyes smiling. 

  
They were about to kiss when Dylan came outside told everyone Dinner was ready. All the hungry mouths got up walked fast inside straight to the kitchen. Dawn and Alisha got up walked inside to the kitchen. 

  
Alisha was so hungry she was so glad dinner was ready. They stood in line to get dinner. Once they go into the kitchen they both saw so much food.

  
Dylan went out of his way yet again to feed everyone. Dylan loved to cook that was his passion besides being on the tactical team he was on. He loved being on the tactical team with was lead by Dawn. 

  
Just then chief walked through the front door. Dylan and everyone said "Where have you been chief?" Chief replied "Was just doing errands all day, left early this morning." "Should have left a note sorry." Chief said "It sure smells good in here, I could smell it when I got out of my truck." Dylan said "There is a lot of food here so you are welcome to eat remember you are part of our team now."

  
People were helping themselves to the food. There was so much food both Dawn and Alisha's eyes were wide open in awe. 

  
There was different kinds of salad, homemade dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, gravy, fried chicken, sausage's, pork chops, meatballs, couple of different kind of dips and finger food, raw veggies, chips, cheeses, crackers, any kind of food you can think of. Alisha's eyes were wide open, her stomach was saying "Hey you want to eat it all." She blocked the urge from her stomach. 

  
So she had little bits so she could go back for seconds or thirds. Dawn filled her plate with so much food but everyone was not shocked because she ate a lot food for protein. Both of them moved to the back patio to the table that was out there. The main people like chief, Dylan, Jake, Scott, Amy of course Dawn and Alisha. Dawn said "I need to talk to you so that is why I asked you all to come outside so we could sit around the table.


	64. Dawn Quit her Job a Doctor

"Excuse us everyone."Dawn said to the team. "Alisha lets go inside i need to tell you something." Alisha looked concerned she had no clue why Dawn wanted to talk to her privately. They go were in there room with the door shut. 

Alisha said "Dawn,you are scaring me, what do you want to talk to me about." Dawn told her "I have to decided I do not want to work as a doctor anymore, but want to focus on working with the team." "Are you okay with that?" Alisha said "I am fine with it, but you love being a doctor so you have to weigh your options." Dawn said "I did so you really okay with this job change." Alisha said "Yes."

  
Dawn and Alisha came back into the room. Dawn said "Sorry about that you all." The team said "That is okay, should we be worried." Dawn says "Not at all." "The reason I asked you all outside was I thinking of not being a doctor anymore." They had their mouths opened with that shock look on there face. 

  
Dawn said "Please pick up your lower jaw up off the patio floor put it back on your face." Alisha was laughing so hard she almost peed her pants. Everyone says "What are you laughing at?" Alisha told them "The look on all of your guys face was priceless." They all stuck there tongue out at Alisha. Alisha just laughed.

  
So Amy asked Dawn "So what are you going to do then?" Dawn replied "I decided to focus on you guys, do what we like to do." Everyone smiled, cheered. 

  
Dylan said "About time you got your priorities straight boss lady." Everyone agreed what Dylan said. Dawn said "We got paid for every job we did, most of the time no one hired us but we always got paid for each job we did." I forgot to ask Chief if he would be part of our team for real. Dawn said "Chief I would and the rest of the team love to have you to part of this family. 

  
Dawn turned to the other team leads Said "Any of you have a problem with this decision." Everyone shook their heads meaning nope. Dawn said "Good I knew you guys would not have a problem with my decision." Dawn said "Chief I want you to think about it than let me know." Chief said "I will." I want you leads to fill your team in of what we all talked about." The team leaders said "Will do." 

  
So everyone left except for the chief, Dawn, Alisha they were still seating at the table. Chief told Dawn "I made my decision." Dawn said "Which is?" Chief said "I am going to be part of your team if you still want to be." 

  
Dawn screamed loud. Then she hugged chief. Everyone came running to see why Dawn was screaming so loud. Dawn told everyone first to the people did not know what was said outside today. 

  
Dawn said "I am leaving my job to focus on my team." "I love working with them, they are my family." "I asked chief to join the team." The chief said "Yes." Everyone cheered, jumped for joy. hugging him and shaking his hand. Even crying..


End file.
